


Interactions

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-11
Updated: 2003-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 51,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh figures things out about Amy and then Josh and Donna figure things out about each other.  It's about how everyone interacts.





	1. Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

*** She went from having her own personal body guard to `nobody's seen her'? ***

~WEDNESDAY, MAY 22nd~ 

When he arrives back at the office, Donna's already waiting for him. She meets him in the hallway and briefs him on the situation in New York as they stride back to Josh's office together. "How's CJ taking it?" 

Hesitantly she says, "Well..." 

"Donna?" 

"Here's the thing..." 

"Donna, what are you not telling me?" 

"Nobody's seen her since she got the news?" 

Josh stops abruptly in the hall, "What?" 

"I guess she took the news pretty hard and left the play." 

"And nobody's seen her?" 

"No." 

"She went from having her own personal body guard to `nobody's seen her'?" 

"And she's not answering her cell either." 

"What did Toby say?" Josh sighs. 

"Not much - he's worried." 

"No kidding." 

Josh flops into his chair and puts his feet up on the desk and begins to worry about CJ, where she is, and how hard she's taking the news. Donna sits on the edge of his desk beside his chair but facing him. 

"Josh, I'm sorry about interrupting you at Amy's. I know you had things you wanted to talk about with her." 

"Don't worry about it, you did the right thing." 

They say nothing further. He sits staring out the door of his office and she out the window behind his desk. Finally, Donna breaks the long moment of silence with, "All right, well... I'll be out at my desk if you need anything." She gets up and heads for the door. 

"Donna, there's not really much you can do here and it's late, why don't you go home and get some sleep - tomorrow's going to be a busy day." 

"I will... as soon as someone hears from CJ." 

With an understanding look and a full appreciation for Donna's loyalty and friendship for CJ he says, "Okay." 

"So, like I said... I'll be out there." She tilts her head toward her desk. 

"Why don't you stay in here and keep me company? Ya know you pacing out there and me pacing in here... now, granted if we're both in here we're bound to bump into each other once in a while, but that'll keep it interesting." He smirks. 

Donna gives a small smile and a chuckle and says, "Okay". 

They'd been pacing around the office for what seemed like an eternity. Then they switched to playing trash can basketball with wadded up pieces of paper. And now they're considering surfing the web - always a dangerous prospect where Josh is involved. Suddenly, Josh stops and looks at Donna. 

"What?" 

"I'm hungry." 

"Josh, it's two in the morning!" 

"Uh-huh?" 

Donna takes a quick moment, looks up at Josh and says, "Fried rice or white?" 

"Fried and an egg roll." 

Donna goes to the phone and dials the number to the Chinese restaurant around the corner. Josh is not a bit surprised that she knows the number by heart and that they know her by voice. Into the phone, Donna says, "That's right - Lyman. Yep - working late again. Mmm-hmm. The usual sounds good but with fried rice and two egg rolls. Great - I'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes." Donna hangs up the phone and looks at Josh who is watching her and shaking his head. 

"What?" 

"We eat there too much?" 

"Ya think?" 

He turns his chair to face the window and she's not sure if he's staring at the view, his reflection, or if he's staring right through all of it. Donna finally says, "So, tell me." 

He breaks his gaze and looks up at her, "Tell you what?" 

"What you're thinking about." 

"Nothing." 

"Josh..." 

"I don't know, a little bit of everything, I guess." 

"Like..." 

"You really want to know?" 

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." 

This causes him to really reflect on what's been going on. Things have been bothering him lately and he's noticed the changes in himself. Surely Donna's noticed it too. One would think that Amy might have noticed but if she did, she didn't say anything or ask him to tell her what was wrong. He thought for a long moment and decided that Stanley would tell him that it was healthier to spill it than to keep it all in. "Do you want it in alphabetical or chronological order... Let's see, May, Rosslyn, Mrs. Landingham, MS, death threats, me getting Simon Donovan assigned to CJ, Simon Donovan getting murdered in a convenience store robbery, and let's not forget CJ who's wandering the streets of New York City in an evening gown looking like a target for every mugger in the city." 

Donna attempts to lighten the moment by adding, "Wow - care to add global warming and nuclear war to the mix?" 

"Why not - I'm probably partially to blame for those too." 

Donna's back straightens as she realizes he's serious. She reaches out to touch his arm and says, "Josh, none of those things are your fault. THIS is not your fault." 

Sighing, Josh says, "I know. I just wish I knew where she was and that she's okay." 

"She will be Josh. And by the way - CJ - a target for muggers? Would you mug a woman that was 6 feet tall wearing 3 inch heals?" 

Josh chuckles and says, "Good point." 

Just then, the phone rings and Josh and Donna practically knock each other out as they both run for the phone. But Donna ultimately beats him to it. 

"Josh Lyman's office," she says hurriedly. Josh is watching her with anticipation hoping that this is news about CJ. I mean c'mon, who calls at 2:20am? "Oh - okay, I'll be right down." 

Disappointed, Josh says, "Chinese?" 

"Yeah. I'll be right back." 

"Kay." 

And Donna walks out of his office but not before she notices the toll that the worry, lack of communication, and not to mention the lack of sleep have taken on his face and posture. That's one of the things she admires most about him. He'd do anything for a friend - a true friend. He'd been there for Sam when he broke up with Lisa. It took him a while to come around, but he'd been there for the President when he announced he had MS. He'd been there for Donna when she lied about the diary. He'd been there for Leo when he tried to stop the hearings before anyone found out that Leo had fallen off of the wagon. And he'd be there for CJ to comfort her as soon as she got home. 

As Donna walks towards Josh's office with the food, she hears the ringing telephone and quickens her pace. Just as she enters the room, Josh reaches for the phone. It's Toby. 

"Hey Toby, any word from CJ?" 

"No, and I'm starting to... Leo won't let me go look for her?" 

"Do you know where she is?" 

"Truthfully - No. But, I just can't sit..." 

Josh can only imagine how difficult this must be on Toby. CJ is Toby's best friend and Josh knows how he'd feel if it were... No time to think about that now. He's got enough to worry about so all he can offer Toby is a comforting word. "I know." 

"Yeah," says Toby. Fully understanding all of the underlying meaning. 

"So is ANYONE out looking for her?" Josh asks. 

"Yeah, but when was the last time you were in New York City - it's not like we're looking for CJ in Munchkin Land." 

"Alright - well, keep us posted." 

"Us?" 

"Yeah - Donna's here too." 

"Of course she is. Well, I'm gonna go... go... I don't know what I'm gonna go do." After a long pause, Toby says, "Josh, did you ever talk to Amy?" 

"Not yet but I will Toby. Call me when you hear anything. And I mean ANYTHING." 

"I will. Later." 

Josh looks up at Donna who's worry for CJ and concern for Toby is written all over her face and just as he and Toby are about to hang up Josh makes a decision... "Toby" 

"Yeah?" 

"Go." 

"What? Go where?" 

"Go look for her." 

"Josh, Leo said..." 

Josh swallows hard and says, "I don't care - tell Leo to call me if he has a problem with it - just go find her and bring her home." 

"I'm on my way out the door as we speak - I'll call you when I find her." 

"Kay." 

It's 3:00am and Donna and Josh begin to eat what's quickly becoming COLD Chinese food when Donna's cell phone rings. "That's odd when it rings at 3 in the morning it's usually you calling to sing to me after you've abused you're sensitive system." 

She picks up that phone and looks, but she doesn't recognize the number. "Donna Moss." 

"Donna, it's CJ." 

"Oh my God - CJ where are you?" 

Josh jumps to his feet and Donna motions for him to get her a pad of paper and something to write with. He scrambles to get something. 

"He's dead Donna." CJ speaks to Donna in a voice and a tone void of emotion. 

"I know, CJ. Where are you? Are you with Toby?" 

"I mean he was here one minute, we were going to meet for drinks after the play, and then Ron Butterfield said..." CJ trails off and says nothing more. 

"CJ, are you okay? Sweetie, please tell me where you are." Donna pleads. 

"Umm... I'm at a pay phone." 

"CJ tell me where the pay phone is - someone will come pick you up." 

"Donna, I can't see another agent or cop right now." 

"It won't be an agent CJ, I promise. Tell me where you are and I'll have Toby come get you." 

Josh frantically hands her the pad of paper and she writes down CJ's location. He picks up the phone and dials Toby's cell phone to tell him where CJ is. 

"Okay - I guess I'll just wait here." CJ says. 

"CJ - why don't you stay on the phone and talk to me a bit." 

"Donna..." 

"Yeah? 

"I'm okay - really." 

"CJ..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Humor me." 

CJ takes a deep breath and says, "Okay." 

A few minutes later Toby arrives in a cab and takes the phone from CJ. 

"Donna?" 

"Toby - thank God. How is she?" 

"She seems to be okay. Thanks Donna." 

"Just bring her home Toby." 

"I will." 

It's 4:00am, Donna and Josh know that CJ is safe and with Toby. Exhausted, they collapse into their seats and take a deep breath. It's been a long night. And Donna says, "You should go home - you have Senior Staff at 7:00, McKnowen at 9:00, and I'm sure Amy's been looking for you." 

Looking at his watch an stretching, Josh says, "Nah - I think I'll just crash on the couch in CJ's office - no point in going home now." 

"Suit yourself." 

"Don't worry about getting here before me tomorrow - just get her by 10:00." 

"Thanks Josh." Donna hesitates a moment and offers, "She's gonna be okay ya know." 

"Yeah." And Josh watches Donna walk out of his office. 

"Hey Donna..." 

Donna pops her head back in the door, "Yeah?" 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Umm... okay." 

"Do you not like Amy?" 

Donna is surprised by his question - to say the least. "What?" 

"I'm serious - do you not like her?" 

"Josh - it's late, I'm really tired, and I'm not sure we should be having this conversation." 

"It's okay - really, I want to know what you think." 

"What I think?" 

"Yeah..." 

"I'll just say... I think I might see things a little more clearly than you. But the thing is... what I think is not important. What matters is what you think. I'll see you in the morning. Call me if you need me before 10:00." 

"Alright, be careful." 

"Thanks - I will. Get some sleep." 


	2. Interactions 2

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** Tossing & Turning ***

Josh lays down on CJ's couch, comforted by the fact that CJ's with Toby, and he reflects on the events of the past few weeks... 

~WEDNESDAY, May 1st~ 

Josh and Amy were out for dinner... 

"Hey J?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can we bend the `no shop talk' rule for just a minute?" 

"Ammmmyyyy...." Josh whines, "every time we bend that rule, it leads to a fight..." seeing the disapproving look on her face, he quickly backpedals, "not a fight, a heated discussion which neither of us ever wins." 

"J - it's not always about winning, sometimes, it's just about being heard." 

"So, what you're saying is, " Josh reasons, "if I sit here and listen, without making any comments, the conversation's over, the rule was bent, and we can go back to enjoying dinner?" 

"First, YOU not offering any political commentary is a theoretical, if not physical, impossibility. Second..." 

"See - most people would take offense to that - not the master politician you see before you. But, contrary to popular belief - I can keep my comments to my self." 

"Thank you, oh masterful politician for proving my point." 

"Ohh...damn!" 

Raising her voice above the level of casual conversation, Amy continues, "Second, ME stating facts and pointing out that the blatant disregard for women's rights within current governmental policy without any involvement from you, is NOT a conversation, it's a SPEECH!" 

"Do you feel better?" Josh asks, as he's fidgeting and dancing around in his chair to see if anyone other than the bus boy or the waiter was listening. 

"Josh..." Amy says through gritting teeth, not appreciating being placated. 

"Okay, fine - what do you want to talk about?" Josh asks just hoping to end this conversation and get back to his steak, which is done to perfection. Or as Donna would say, is charred beyond recognition. What? He likes it the way he likes it. 

A triumphant Amy straightens in her chair and says, "The Equal Pay Act of 1963." 

Josh, already bored with this conversation and desperately trying to keep his comments to him self and groans, "ohhhh Ammmmyyyy." 

"For instance did you know that a full time working white woman earns only 73 cents to every dollar earned by a man, African American women 65 cents on the dollar, and Hispanic women only 53 cents on the dollar?" "Also, in the past 37 years, the wage gap, which was 41 cents in 1963, has only narrowed by slightly more than one third of a penny per year?" 

"Amy, do you ever consider when you ask me if I'm aware of these mundane facts, that it's my job to know them?" 

"MUNDANE?" 

"Oh c'mon, you know what I meant." 

"Did you know..." 

"And again she brings the `did you know'...'" 

"DID YOU KNOW... that if women earned the same as men who work the same number of hours, have the same education, are the same age, and live in the same region of the country, their annual family income would rise by $4,000 per year and poverty rates would be cut in half?" 

"Amy? 

"Yes Josh?" 

"You and I work roughly the same number of hours - in fact, I may work more hours than you. Would you agree?" 

"Yes" 

"And would you further agree that, while you are a highly educated woman..." Amy grins and wonders with great anticipation where this is going. "...I am a more highly educated man?" 

Hesitantly, Amy replies, "I suppose." 

"And I assume that we can agree that we are the same age and that we live in the same region of the country?" 

"Yes, Josh - is there a point to this line of questioning?" 

"My point, oh impatient one, is simply this: YOU MAKE MORE MONEY THAN I DO! A LOT MORE!" 

"That's different." 

"WHAT?" 

"That's the difference between the public and private sectors." 

Josh sits for a moment looking at Amy and says, "Good point - you're right." 

Fearing there's more to follow, Amy says, "I am? Really? You're buying that awfully quickly, Josh." 

"Oh - I'm not buying anything, in fact, since you make more money than me..." Here it comes Amy thinks, "since you're all about women's rights and equality between the sexes..." Oh boy, "I'm going to enjoy the rest of my steak and my baked potato and my lovely Cabernet and then YOU are going to pay the check and then I am going home to bed." 

An excited Amy says seductively, "We're going home and going to bed?" 

"Well, I am... I don't know what you're going to do. I have a busy day tomorrow." 

Disappointedly, Amy replies, "Oh - okay, big meetings on the hill tomorrow?" 

"Nope, I'm going to have to get in the office early tomorrow and help Donna do some research on the Equal Pay Act of 1963 and then speak with Leo and the President about reforming it?" 

"REALLY?!? Oh, Josh. I knew you would understand my concerns on this issue." 

Josh's face lights up with that 100 watt smile and dimples that you could swim in, he cuts a bite size piece of steak and says, "And you were right - tomorrow, I'm going to see what we can do about reforming the act to reflect equal pay between the public & private sectors." 

He chuckled to himself as he remembered that evening. That had been fun. She had tried to take him down and he beat her at her own game - always his favorite way to win politically. Play the game and play it well, and only bend the rules when you have to. Leo had taught him that and it had been an important lesson. But apparently someone had taught Amy that lesson too because the following week in Josh's office... 

* * *

~TUESDAY, May 7th~ 

"DONNA?!" 

"Some day Joshua, some day..." 

"Some day, what?" 

"Some day the Gods will see fit to bestow a gift upon me and smite you with Tonsillitis or Laryngitis or some other affliction that will render you WITHOUT VOICE!" "Do you know what I intend to do on that day, Joshua?" 

"Bring me the finest tea in all the land so that I am once again able to use my expansive vocabulary to convey my infinite wisdom?" 

"Yes Josh, that's exactly what I had in mind." 

"See - you love the sound of my voice as much as I do." 

"As if that were possible - what do you want?" 

"What?" 

"You beckoned. You bellowed my name throughout the hallowed halls of the West Wing." 

"I did, didn't I?" Josh says, looking around, his hands on his hips, trying to remember why he called her into his office. 

"Do I really need to be here for this?" 

"Got it!" Josh says, picking up a file folder and showing it to her. "What's this?" 

"A file." 

"Thank you, Donna. I can see that it's file. What's in it?" 

"Did you open it?" 

"Yes." 

"And you still don't know what's in it?" 

"I can clearly see that it's a memo regarding the reform of the Equal Pay Act of 1963 - what I want to know is where it came from and how it got on my desk." 

"Then why didn't you just ask that in the first place?" 

"DONNA!" Josh says, gritting his teeth. 

"Josh, yelling is not necessary." Josh is glaring at her now. "Fine. It was written by Amy Gardner, I'm sure you've heard of her, and it was brought here for your review by Dr. Bartlett. I put it on your desk." 

"The First Lady brought this over?" 

"Yes, Josh - Dr. Bartlett is the First Lady." 

"She was here?" 

"Yes." 

"And she dropped this file off for me?" 

"YES - and one for Toby, Sam, & Leo." 

"DAMN IT!" 

Just then, Toby walks into Josh's office. Donna decides that from the look on Toby's face and by what he's carrying in his hand - this would be a good time to stick around and eavesdrop. So, she begins to "tidy up" Josh's office. "Josh!" 

"Toby?" 

"What's this?" 

"Um.... A file?" 

"Déjà vu." Donna says. Josh glances at her and she quickly looks back down and continues to straighten up his desk. 

"Yes, Josh. I can see that it's a file. What I want to know is how it ended up on my desk?" 

"Ginger?" Josh says and shrugs his shoulders 

"Josh, this is the 4th memo, in 6 weeks, regarding women's rights, in one way or another, that has crossed my desk!" 

"Finally taking an interest in the opposite sex, Toby? I think that's great!" 

"Josh, if you think that I haven't noticed who the author of these memos is - you've lost what's left of your mind." 

"Toby..." 

"Josh, I don't know about you, but I'm trying to run a re-election campaign. A task which is becoming increasingly more difficult because..." Toby begins to raise his voice, "I'm stuck reading memos written by LA SUPREMA FEMINISTA!" 

"Toby, I..." 

"Did I mention that said `La Suprema Feminista' happens to be your girlfriend?" 

"Toby, she's a lobbyist for women's rights - that's what she does. That's what lobbyists do." 

"Josh, `lobbyists' do not have the ear and full attention of the First Lady of The United States." 

"I know, Toby - I'll talk to her." 

"Josh..." 

"I will, I'll talk to her." 

Unbeknownst to Josh, an hour later, Toby was in his office reading a PR memo when Sam walked in... 

"Toby - have you read this?" Sam says holding up a file - a very familiar file. 

"If I say `yes' will you leave me alone?" 

"It's from Amy Gardner's office." 

"Yes." 

"It's about the Equal Pay Act." 

"Yes, is there a point here Samuel or are you just avoiding doing actual work. You know, that thing we pay you to do." 

"It makes some very valid points." Toby briefly looks up from the memo he's reading to glare at Sam "For that matter, her memos on Domestic Violence, Child Care Options for Single Mothers on Welfare, and Pregnancy Discrimination Issues all had some very interesting points." 

"Sam?" 

"Yes?" 

"The point?" 

"Right. Is it my imagination or has the First Lady been sending quite a few of Amy's memos to the West Wing recently?" 

Exasperated, Toby replies, "4, in 6 weeks." 

"That's a lot - right?" 

"Josh is gonna talk to her."

Sam stands in front of Toby's desk and Toby goes back to reading. A few moments later, Toby looks up at Sam and says, "You're still here." 

"Toby, has it occurred to you that their `relationship' benefits...." 

"I don't want to talk about this, Sam!" 

"Okay... I'm gonna go work on the thing." 

"Now there's a novel idea - why don't you share THAT with more people around here." 

And Sam heads out of Toby's office but he's stopped before he can get out of the door. "Sam?" 

"Yeah?" 

"The thought has occurred to me." 

"Do you think it's occurred to Josh?" 

They exchange looks that say everything. Neither one of them wants to be the one to point it out to Josh. 

"I have work...." Sam says 

"Me too..." 

* * *

~WEDNESDAY, May 15th~ 

"True or false, Josh: My life would be better right now if you and your girlfriend switched places." President Bartlet complained that he has to endure three mistakes for every accomplishment. And then ripped Josh for Sam's mistake with the ad, and for the aborted tobacco battle last season. He concluded by shouting, "And why the hell don't you know what Ritchie's commitments are before you get anywhere near my schedule?" 

He tossed and turned on the couch, exhausted but unable to sleep. He wondered if Amy had heard about what The President had said to him. If she had, she didn't say anything to him about it. But he was sure she knew, after all, it had taken place in a room full of people and Washington wasn't really known for it's ability to keep a secret. Especially in a situation where Josh could be made out to be the butt of a joke. He's made a lot of enemies in DC and this was the kind of thing they lived for. As it turned out, he got the votes he needed even with the marriage incentives and the bill passed tonight. But, he'd gotten Amy fired in the process. There was a time when he would have considered that a bonus. But this was Amy, not some nameless faceless lobbyist, and that concerned him. He wonders if there's a chance she'll be able to forgive him for that. She's the one who said, "It's politics," even though he hadn't seen it that way. For the first time in his life EVERYTHING was not about politics. He was supposed to be able to come home and talk to her about his day - good and bad, without Amy turning it into a political agenda. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to ride off into the sunset... Two political masterminds, players in the game, equal but separate, they'd raise little political masterminds, and grow old together. Right? Oh well, he'd call Amy in the morning and talk to her like he'd promised Toby he would. 

Finally, too tired to keep his eyes open anymore, he had one last thought before drifting off... what had Donna meant when she said that she sees things more clearly than he does? 


	3. Interactions 3

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "Coffee, Clearing Your Schedule, & Now You Want More?" ***

~PRESENT DAY~

Josh wakes up the next morning to the ringing of his cell phone. "Ummm....hello?" He says groggily without looking at the number display.

"Hey - it's me. I just wanted to make sure you were up in time for Senior Staff."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Is it still okay if I'm not in until 10:00?"

"Yeah - go back to bed. Dream a little dream of me." He deadpans.

"No problem." Donna says in a deliberately muffled tone.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll see you at 10:00."

"Kay - Bye."

He hangs up, wanders back to his office and attempts to make himself presentable when he runs into CJ. Literally.

"Geez - Josh, watch where you're going. I'd like to keep all of my toes, ya know, actually on my feet."

"Sorry. Hey, what are you doing here?"

Looking at her watch, CJ says, "Don't we have Staff in 30 minutes?"

"Yeah, but I thought Leo told you not to come in today?"

"He did."

"And you're here because...?"

CJ looks down at the floor, unable to meet Josh's eyes, "I just couldn't sit at home. I need to be... I don't know... busy."

"Yeah... I know what you mean."

She looks up, finally able to look at him and says, "You do, don't you?"

"Yeah, which is why this is the only time I'm going to ask you this..."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

She nods and says, "I will be."

"Okay... well... if you need me, you know where to find me."

"Yeah."

"Kay." And Josh heads for his office, CJ for hers.

Josh turns around and calls after her, "Hey CJ."

"Yeah?"

"People are going to ask you that a lot ya know... `are you okay'. "Believe me when I tell you, it's going to drive you nuts but just remember they ask because they care."

"Thanks."

"See you in 30?"

"Where else would I be mi amour?"

* * *

After Staff, and a meeting with McKnowen, Josh finally makes it back to his office for, what he's hoping will be, about 20 minutes of shut-eye. On his desk, he spies a large cup of very black coffee. Suspecting that the perpetrator is right outside his office at her desk, he picks up the cup and leans on the doorframe of his office. "Hey."

"Hey - did you sleep okay on CJ's couch."

"Ya know - so, so."

"Mmmm."

"Ummm...is this from you?"

She stops typing and looks up at him, "The coffee - yes."

He stops for a moment and wonders why Donna would bring him coffee. Donna doesn't BRING him coffee. "Oh God - did Leo call? I knew he'd be pissed that I told Toby to ignore him last night and go looking for CJ."

"Leo didn't call."

"He didn't?"

"No."

"Then why the coffee?"

Donna goes back to typing the memo she's working on, "I thought you might need it." 

"You did?" He says with a smirk.

"Yeah," she says without looking up at him.

"So you brought me coffee," the smirk growing to a full blown smile.

Finally she looks up at him - damn those dimples, she thinks to herself. She give him a half smile and says, "Don't get used to it Joshua."

"We'll see Donatella - we'll see."

"Don't you have something to do?"

"You tell me."

Donna follows him into his office where she goes through his schedule for the rest of the day.

"Do me a favor, get me out of here by 7:30 tonight for dinner."

"7:30? Are you kidding?" She says excitedly. She can't remember the last time they were out of the office by 7:30. She makes a mental note to deprive him of sleep more often.

"I'm coming back... I just need to have dinner with Amy tonight."

"Oh." She says, less than enthused.

"Oh?"

"Yes, `oh'."

"What's that mean?"

"Oh - used to indicate understanding. And you got a 740 verbal?"

"Oh - also used to express strong emotion such as surprise, fear, anger, or pain. And no, as you well know, I got a 760 verbal."

"Oh."

"Donna, can you clear me for dinner or not?"

"Fine - it's done. What time will you be back?"

"Around 9:00 \- you don't have to stay."

"Cool! Thanks!"

"Now go do... whatever it is you do." And he waves her out of his office.

Donna turns to leave and Josh stops her with, "Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me another favor?

"I don't know, Joshua... coffee, clearing your schedule, and now you want more?"

"Could you keep an eye on CJ?"

She softens. "Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks."

"I can clear you about half an hour right now if you want to grab a quick nap."

He give her a smile and says, "You're too good to me Donnatella."

"Don't I know it - you know, one often expresses thanks to an employee with a raise."

"Nope." He gets up out of his chair and walks over to her. He takes her by the shoulders, spins her around and walks her out the door of his office, closing the door behind her.

"You know a trip to Hawaii wouldn't be out of line." She yells behind her.

"Not a chance" he yells through the door.

* * *

Josh decides that before he can allow himself the luxury of a nap, he should call Amy and make dinner plans with her. He really needs to talk to her. So he picks up the phone and dials her cell number. 

"Amy Gardner"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey."

"Are you busy?"

"Considering I just handed in my resignation - Not really."

"Oh." Josh says, not really sure if that was an attempt at a guilt trip. I mean c'mon he had two Jewish grandmothers and has a Jewish mother who has done a great job of teaching the art of guilt trips to his Shiksa assistant. He knows a lot about guilt trips and he's still not sure if that's what she meant.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had plans for dinner tonight."

"Nope - since about 10 minutes ago, I have a clear schedule until... well, until I find a new job."

Definitely a guilt trip he decides. "Well, I thought you might like to grab a pizza or something."

"Kay. What time?"

"7:30 - your house?"

"Sound good, see you then."

Josh hangs up the phone with a pit in the bottom of his stomach.


	4. Interactions 4

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "Orville, Wilbur - Have A Seat" ***

Miraculously, Donna has made it possible for Josh to leave the office by 7:00 and by 7:30 he's standing at Amy's door with a pizza and a six pack of Sam Adams - Cherry Wheat. 

They sit in front of the TV to eat and Josh is dreading what he knows   
he must do, but he decides there's no time like the present... 

"Amy, wanna hear something funny? 

"Sure, I could use a laugh - what's up?" 

"The Equal Pay Act, Domestic Violence, Child Care Options for Single   
Mothers on Welfare, Pregnancy Discrimination, & MARRIAGE INCENTIVES." 

Feigning surprise, Amy says, "Oh - you read my memos - what did you think?" "Wait - you thought they were funny?" 

"Honestly?" 

"Of course..." 

"I thought they had some good points." 

"Then why is that funny?" 

"Well, here's the funny part, Toby and Sam think that you're using our relationship to get access to the First Lady and therefore the Administration." Amy has no reaction and after a long silence, a stunned Josh says, "And the carefully worded sentence that you're formulating in your head is `Josh, that's ridiculous - I would never use you or our relationship for political gain.'" Again, no response from Amy. "Amy?" 

"J - It's politics." 

Josh stands up and starts pacing and running his hand through his hair. "Oh my God! I told them they were wrong. I told them you wouldn't do that... I told them they were crazy." Josh starts laughing and says, "I guess it is funny... I'm the joke and the punch line is that they were right." 

"Josh, it's what we do." 

Josh is angry and raising his voice, "No Amy, it's not what WE   
do!" "I...OH YOU HYPOCRIT!" "I told you that Tandy was using you to   
further his career and you were furious." "And now, you... you..." Josh   
is frustrated and throws his hands up, "I have to go." He puts his shoes on, throws his back pack over one shoulder, and he heads for the door. 

Amy stands up, "Josh wait!" 

Josh has opened the door and turned around to look at her, "What?" "What could you possibly say that would make this better?" He pauses, "Tell me that you've seen the error of your ways and you'll never do it again." Amy is just standing there staring at him and then at the floor. "Tell me you're sorry - sorry that you   
used me, that you used `us'." His tone softens a bit, "Tell me that you love me." 

Amy looks up and starts to say, "I..." then she looks back down at the floor and finishes, "I'm sorry I hurt you." 

"Yeah - me too." Josh turns and walks out slamming the door. 

* * *

Sam's Office... 

Toby stands in the doorway of Sam's office. It's 8:45pm. "Josh,   
just called." 

Sam looks up from his laptop, "Yeah?" 

"He talked to her." 

"To whom?" 

"Amy." 

"Oh...she didn't deny it." A statement, not a question - Sam's not surprised. 

"No." 

"We were right," Sam says disappointedly. 

"Yeah." 

"How is he taking it?" 

"Well, he wants us to meet him at Flanagan's in 20 minutes." 

Sam looks at his watch and says, "Let's go." 

* * *

Toby and Sam enter the bar. Josh is sitting at a corner table and already a few drinks ahead of them. Josh spots Sam and Toby walking in and says, "Well, well, well - if it isn't the `Right'   
brothers." "Orville, Wilbur - have a seat." 

"Josh, I'm sorry. I would have given anything not be right about this," Sam says and Josh knows he genuinely means it. 

"Josh..." Toby begins but is quickly cut off by Josh. 

Josh holds a hand up to them and says, "Stop - it's not your   
fault." " I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself at the moment." 

Toby stands up and announces, "I'm going up to the bar. Sam, you   
want anything?" 

"Sam Adams." 

Toby looks to his left, "Josh?" 

"Quervo - my good man." "And tell `em they can shove the lemon." 

Sam gives Toby a concerned look and says, "Toby, maybe he shouldn't..." 

"It's okay, Sam." 

"Yeah Sam - loosen up - it's okay," Josh states. 

Many drinks later and a full regale of earlier events at Amy's, Sam gets up and says, "It's getting late and I need to finish the thing." 

Josh, nearly falls out of his chair trying to catch Sam. "Oh c'mon Samuel L. Jackson - the night is young." 

Toby looks at his watch and then at Josh. "Josh, it's 1:30 in the morning - we're about to get thrown out of here." 

"Man - everybody's lettin' me down tonight." Sam takes out his cell phone and starts dialing when Josh stops him with, "Sam, so help me God, if you're calling who I think you're calling - I'll break every bone in your hand before you can finish dialing her number." 

"Josh, Donna's your friend." 

Lowering his head Josh says, "I don't want her to see me like this." "Not right now." 

"Josh, she's seen you like this more often than, I'm sure, she cares to remember," Toby states. 

"I wasn't referring to being drunk." Then there's a long pause. 

Sam helps Josh steady himself and says, "Alright, let's get you in a cab." 

They head outside - Josh stumbles a little - his system's not a sensitive as its reputation, but still, he's drunk. 

"I feel like walking." 

Toby Looks at Josh skeptically, "Allow me to remind you that it's about 10 miles to your house from here." 

Sam steps in and looks at Josh, "Josh, let me take you home." 

Josh laughs and says, "You think you can get me liquored up and then take me home - Sam, I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not that kind of guy!" "Seriously, I just want to clear my head. I'll catch a cab after a few blocks - I promise." 

Toby decides that he's harmless - to himself and others - so he let's Josh go. "Just be careful." 

"Ahhh Toby - I didn't know you cared." 

Sam, still not sure that letting him walk is a good thing says, "See you tomorrow." Sam and Toby turn and walk the opposite direction. 

Josh calls after them, "Wait." Sam and Toby turn around. "I do know that you care - both of you - Thanks." 

Toby, not one for the mushy stuff, turns to Josh and says, "Just make sure you're in the office in time for staff tomorrow," 

"Kay. G'night." 

Josh walks a few blocks and somewhere in his thoughts he decided that he was ready to see Donna - that, in fact, he needed to see her. So he got in a cab and headed to her apartment. 


	5. Interactions 5

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "In A Million Years I Could Never Hate You" ***

Knock...knock...knock 

2:15 am - could only be one person... 

"Joshua." 

"Donnatella Moss - how ya doin'? 

"I was `doin' much better when I was in bed asleep. Josh, why can't you go home and pass out like normal people?" 

"Because Donna, I am NOT normal people." 

"Admitting it is the first step in the process, Josh." 

A defeated and drunk Josh flops down in a chair, "AAAAHHHHHHH!" 

Donna's confused - usually `Drunk Josh' has started rambling and singing by now. She goes to the bathroom for some Tylenol and to the kitchen for a glass of water. She comes into the living room and hands him the Tylenol and water. "Josh? What's wrong?" 

He leans forward and buries his head in his hands and rubs his eyes. Then, quietly, barely above a whisper he says, "She was using me." 

Even though she feared she knew the answer, she had to ask, "Who used you?" 

"Amy" He looked up at her face only to see that she wasn't shocked, she wasn't surprised by his answer. "You knew, didn't you? That's what you meant when you said you see things more clearly than I do." 

"Josh..." 

"I guess what they say is true - love is blind." 

Donna sat down on the coffee table facing Josh. "Josh... I... tell me what happened." And he told her everything, how Toby & Sam had confronted him, how Amy wasn't even sorry, everything! 

"You knew all this time and you didn't say anything - why?" 

"I didn't want it to be me." 

"Didn't want what to be you?" 

"The bad guy - I didn't want to be the one you hated for pointing it out." She pauses. "Besides, I didn't know if it was true - it was only a suspicion and up until last week it was relatively harmless. It just created a little more reading material for you." 

"When did you start to suspect?" 

"The First Lady's birthday party." Josh puts his head back in his hands and a worried Donna asks, "Josh, are you okay?" 

Quietly, Josh says, "The thing is - I really liked her. I really did." 

Donna leans forward and rubs his back, "I know." 

Suddenly, Josh looks up at Donna and says, "God Donna, it's like 3 o'clock in the morning - I'm sorry. I should let you get some sleep." 

"You're welcome to stay." 

"No... thanks...I've bothered you enough for one night - or I guess I should say morning." 

Donna smiles at him and asks, "Does this mean you're going to be putty in my hands tomorrow at work?" "Maybe it'll be a good time to ask for a raise." 

He gives her a slight smile and says, "Don't push it." 

Donna stands and says, "Please tell me you didn't drive here." 

"Are you crazy? Do you think I'm crazy? Okay - don't answer that." 

"Okay - I'll call you a cab." 

"Yeah - thanks." 

* * *

She stands with him in the living room looking out the window. The street is wet and black with the recent rain. Donna and Josh are quiet. Too quiet. Silence between them is something they're not used to. And it's very uncomfortable for both of them. The cab finally arrives and Josh heads for the door... 

"Thanks for... well..." 

She nods and gives him a half smile and says, "You're welcome, Josh." 

"Yeah." 

She watches him go down the stairs and is just about to close the door when he stops suddenly and turns around to look at her. 

"Donna..." 

"Yeah?" 

"In a million years, I could never hate you, especially for telling me the truth." 

She gives him another slight smile and says, "G'night Joshua." 

"G'night Donnatella." 

And with that, he heads down the stairs and out the door. 


	6. Interactions 6

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "Not So Much Off As Not... On" ***

The next afternoon, Donna is fluttering around the bullpen filing and organizing Josh for the next round of meetings when Leo walks in. "Is he in?" 

"Yes?" 

"Was that a question?" 

"No?" 

"Donna?" 

"Yes Sir?" 

"Why do I get the distinct impression that Josh has done something monumentally stupid that I'm going to have to consider firing him for and that you're trying to cover it up?" 

"I don't know?" 

"DONNA..." 

"He's in, he's just a little... off." 

"Off?" 

"Well, not so much off as not... on." 

"As much as I'm enjoying our time here together, I gotta tell you Donna, I'm this close to calling security and having your ass hauled out of here." 

Donna shifts a little closer to Leo and lowers her voice, "Okay \- but you didn't hear this from me." 

"Go on." 

"Seriously Leo, I need you to promise..." 

"This close Donna..." Leo says as he hold up his fingers. 

"He broke up with Amy last night." 

Leo pauses and then says, "He's... off?" 

"This is what I'm saying." 

Leo heads for Josh's office and opens the door. "Hey Josh." 

Josh is sitting at his desk attempting to read the briefing that CJ has to give in the next hour. He looks up at Leo and says, "Hey." 

"How's it going?" 

"I'm gonna have to ask you to elaborate on "it"? Josh gets up from his desk and moves towards the door. He raises his voice so that Donna will hear him. "As you can see by looking at this CYCLONE (he yells out in to the bullpen) that I so lovingly refer to as `my office' (he moves away from the door and back into the office) I have a lot of "its" going on. So, if you could, perhaps, be a little more specific about the "it" for which you'd like the status, that would be great." 

Leo looks at Josh and raises an eyebrow. "Josh?" 

"Yeah?" 

"The `it' to which I was referring was just kind of a general `it'." Josh looks at him with confusion. "Maybe I should rephrase `it'... Hey Josh, how are you today?" 

Josh sighs and sits on the edge of his desk and crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry Leo, I'm just a little..." 

"Off?" 

"Yeah." 

"So I hear. You wanna talk about it?" Leo asks, hoping that Josh really doesn't want to talk about it. Leo loves Josh like a the son he'd never had - but there were some lines he just didn't think they needed to cross. 

Josh looks at Leo and realizes that he knows. "She told you didn't she?" 

"Who told me what?" 

"Leo..." 

"Yeah, she told me but don't be mad at her, she's just trying to look out for you... don't be so hard on her. Let's face it... she quits and you're screwed." 

"I know." 

Josh and Leo stand there in silence for a moment and then Leo turns to leave. "Leo?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you need something?" 

"Ya see what you people are doing to me..." Leo turns and comes back into the office. "The President has a meeting with Fitzwallace today at 2:00. I have a conflict and I'd like you to sit in." 

"No problem - DONNA!" 

Leo shakes his head and looks at Josh in disbelief. "It's hard to believe that she hasn't beaten the hell out of you yet." 

Josh smiles wide and says, "Isn't it?" "DONNA!" 

Just then, Donna comes through the door of Josh's office weighted down by files. " WHAT?" Donna looks and sees Leo still in the office. "Oh, sorry Leo." 

"It's okay," Leo says. 

Donna looks from Josh to Leo and asks, "Would it be possible to send Josh to a training class on how to use his intercom?" 

Josh cuts her off with, "We're a little busy running a country here, Donna." 

Donna, again looking at Leo, says, "You couldn't spare him for an hour?" 

Leo smiles at her and says, "I'll see what I can do." 

"Thank you." She turns to face Josh. "Now Joshua - WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" 

"I need an hour at 2:00 for a meeting with the President." 

"Consider it done." And she turns to walk out the door. 

Leo calls after her, "Thank you Donna." Donna turns back around to look at Leo. Leo, in turn, looks at Josh and says, "Say it with me Josh..." 

Josh & Leo in sing-song 1st grade style say, "Thank - You - Don-na." 

Donna smiles, "You're welcome... Leo." And with that she walks out of the office. 

Leo follows behind her and turns back to speak to Josh. "You know - this place would make a first rate psycho ward." 

Josh smile at him and states, "Well, at least it'd be first rate - that's gotta count for something." 


	7. Interactions 7

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "This job sometimes, and the position it puts us all in... it sucks." ***

Donna walks into Josh's office after a long night and an even longer day, "Josh?" 

He looks up from what he's reading, grateful for the distraction and says, "Yeah?" 

"I'm leaving." 

"Kay." 

"Umm... Amy called." 

"Yep." 

"Josh..." 

Josh looks back down at the briefing in his hand. "What else?" 

"I think she's calling to apologize." 

Without looking at her, Josh states, "I said, `what else' - are there any other messages?" 

"No." 

"Okay - thanks." 

"Josh..." 

"Donna, I really don't want to talk about it right now." 

"It's not that - it's CJ." 

Josh worriedly looks back up and meets her gaze. "What about her?" 

"She's on auto pilot." 

"Really, I thought she was handling this thing pretty well." 

"Josh, I've seen auto pilot before and she's on it." 

Josh thinks back to his recovery period and how he'd been on auto pilot himself. He knows Donna would be the one to recognize it. "Really?" And Donna hears the concern in his voice. 

"Yeah - maybe you should talk to her." 

"Yeah - thanks Donna." 

"You're welcome - G'night." 

* * *

Josh leans back in his chair to collect his thoughts and then heads for CJ's office. On his way, he throws a quick glance into Toby's office. Toby is still there working on a speech for the President when Josh interrupts him. "Hey." 

Toby looks up, "Hey - what's going on?" 

"Nothin'. I was just going to check on CJ. Donna thinks she might be running on auto pilot." 

Toby's face softens. He holds a special place in his heart for Donna. He knows that if anyone would recognize auto pilot - it's her. But he also holds a special place in his heart for CJ. She is, without a doubt, his best friend and it's killing him that he doesn't know what to do for her right now. "I can't figure out what to do for her. I mean, I just don't know how to... I don't know." 

"Yeah." And with that, Josh moves on to CJ's office. 

* * *

CJ's chair is turned around and Josh can see her reflection in the window. She's tugging on her necklace and staring at her own reflection, at the black night, at nothing. So he remains silent. "I know you're there - I can see you in the window." 

He shakes off his surprise and says, "Sorry - I was just..." 

"Coming to check up on me?" 

He decides not to deny it and says, "Yeah." 

She spins the chair around to face him and says, "Well, that won't be necessary - I'm just fine." 

"CJ..." 

She holds up her hand and motions for him to stop. "Josh don't - Please?" 

"We're just worried about you CJ." 

"I know and it's very sweet of you - of all of you - but I can't deal with that right now and I need you to respect that." "You of all people should understand that, Josh." 

"I do." 

"It's not going to get in the way of my job, Josh. I'm nothing if not a professional." 

Josh nods and says, "I know." 

"Okay then... what else?" 

He stares at her blankly for a moment and says, "I umm... broke up with Amy." 

"I heard." She stares back at him. 

"CJ..." 

"Yeah?" 

"This sucks." 

"What sucks?" 

"This job sometimes, and the position it puts us all in... it sucks." 

She nods in reply and says, "Yep - it sure does." 

"When's it gonna stop, ya know... sucking?" 

"Well, I'll let you know in November." 

Josh chuckles, "Yeah." 

He stands there in the doorway and they just stare at each other for another minute or so. There's nothing left to say. They've said it all with their eyes and there's a level of understanding between them that goes deeper than words. 

"Alright, well... I'm gonna go do... something." Josh says as he fidgets with his shirt. 

"Kay. Josh..." 

"Yeah?" 

"It doesn't ALL suck. I mean... some of it's pretty cool." 

"Yeah - that' s pretty optimistic of you considering..." 

"Josh, if I didn't have that to hold onto... I'd have quit a long time ago. And you know what - you would've too." 

Josh looks down at his feet with his hand s in his pockets and says, "Yeah - you're right." Suddenly he looks up and meets CJ's eyes, "You do know that I came down her to make YOU feel better right - not the other way around?" 

CJ gives him a small laugh and says, "Yeah - I know. And ya know what - in some small way you did." 

Josh smiles at her and says, "Thanks for lying to me." 

CJ nods at him and deadpans, "Anytime." 

And with that, Josh leaves her office. 


	8. Interactions 8

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "CJ, when was the last time you had 2 consecutive hours of sleep?" ***

Donna walks into the office early the next morning. She sets the cup of coffee she carries down on her desk and steps into Josh's office to turn on the light and his computer. While she's there, she cleans up the mess he created after she left the night before. Then, she heads to the bull pen and gathers the files that Josh will need for his Staff meeting as well as the other meetings he has before lunch. Not until they're organized chronologically by time of meeting and placed on Josh's desk does she take the time to sit down at her own. She reaches for her bag and pulls out a card that she picked up this morning for CJ. The card was carefully chosen. Donna knows CJ well enough to know that she's not ready to talk about "things" yet, but she wants to make sure that CJ knows that she's here when she's ready to talk. Donna grabs a pen and writes a thoughtful message. She signs the card and places it in the envelope. She heads to CJ's office and leaves the card on her desk. At just that moment, Josh comes around the corner. "Hey." 

"Good morning," Donna replies. 

"What's going on?" 

"What do you mean?" she asks. 

"What were you doing in CJ's office? Is she in there already?" 

"No - I was just dropping something off for her." 

"Oh." 

"Did you get a chance to talk to her last night?" Donna asks. 

"Yeah." He says, walking into his office and dropping his backpack on the desk. 

Donna stops at her desk to pick up her cup of coffee and her planner and follows him into his office. "And...?" 

Josh takes the cup of coffee from Donna's hand, takes a drink, and hands it back to her, "She's not ready to talk about it yet." 

"That's what I figured." 

"Yeah - so what's on my schedule today?" 

With that, Donna opens her planner and walks Josh through his day. 

  
~~~~~~~~ 

CJ enters her office and places her briefcase on the couch. She removes her suit jacket and carefully hangs it on the coat rack inside the door. She moves to her desk and notices a light pink envelope carefully placed in the center with her name on it. CJ knows that whomever left it had good intentions but she's just can't take this much longer. Don't these people know that if they don't stop this caring and concern routine that she's going to break soon. That is NOT something CJ Cregg does. Don't they know that CJ Cregg does not break? She decides not to open the card and leaves it lying on her desk. CJ looks at her watch and heads for Leo's office - it's almost time for Senior Staff. 

* * *

Leo's excuses everyone after Senior Staff - except for CJ. "CJ - can you stick around a minute?" 

"Sure." CJ turns to Toby and says, "I'll catch up with you in a minute." 

Toby replies, "Kay - I'll be in my office." 

"Kay." She turns back toward Leo and says, "What's up?" 

"CJ, I know you don't want to hear this..." 

She holds up a hand and says, "Leo - Don't." 

"CJ, when was the last time you had 2 consecutive hours of sleep?" 

"What year did we get elected?" She asks sarcastically. 

"CJ, I don't want to have to order you to take a few days off." 

"Then don't." 

"Okay, I won't - if you promise that you'll talk to someone." 

"Leo, it's not like I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." 

"I know, and I don't necessarily mean that you have to talk to a professional." "I've done some digging, and I know that you haven't talked to anyone. Not Josh, not Toby, Sam, Donna, or Carol." 

CJ sighs in exasperation. "Leo, I'll deal with it." Leo looks at her with his disapproving fatherly look. She finally caves in, "Alright -  
I'll talk to someone." 

"CJ..." 

"I promise Leo - I will." "Just stop looking at me like that - how do you do that?" 

"It's a gift - now get out of here." 

"Yes sir." And with that, CJ leaves Leo's office and heads for her own. 

* * *

Back in her office CJ slumps down in her chair and, again, stares out the window. She decides that Leo might be right. Maybe she should talk to someone. She decides to open the card that was left on her desk. Maybe it was from Carol. 

She carefully opens the envelope and pulls out the card. On the front is a woman standing on a cliff looking out into the ocean with her hand shielding the sun from her eyes and it says: 

"A woman of courage enters a room, and everyone is put at ease. There is something appealing in the way she walks and in the way she holds herself - Maya Angelou" 

CJ opens the card and reads the handwriting inside, "CJ - It is indeed a privilege being friends with you. You are brave and confident, and you set such a wonderful example, but sometimes even the bravest, strongest, most confident people need someone with whom they can share their fears, hopes, dreams, and sorrows. Just know that when you're ready, I'm here for you. Love - Donna." 

CJ feels a tear fall slowly down her cheek and quickly wipes it away. She suddenly afraid that if the floodgates open, there will be no way to close them. CJ picks up the phone and dials Donna's number. 

"Donna Moss." 

"Hey - it's CJ." 

Donna's voice softens and she replies, "Hey." 

"Barring the onset of nuclear war, I've got a pretty light day and I'll hopefully be calling a full lid at around 8:00 pm, I was wondering if... well, if you might be interested in..." 

"CJ, do you want to get a drink later?" 

"Yes - thank you." 

"I'll see you around 8:30?" 

"Sounds good - you think you can get Ebenezer Scrooge to let you out of here by then." 

"CJ - I'll be out of here at 8:30 if I have to hog tie him and handcuff him to his desk." 

CJ chuckles and says, "hmmm... kinky." 

Donna chuckles to herself, shakes her head in disbelief and says, "I'll see you at 8:30." 

"Yeah. Thanks Donna." 

"You're welcome." And they both hang up the phone. 


	9. Interactions 9

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "Donnatella, are you coming in here to get me excited?" ***

7:00 that evening, Josh and Donna are sitting at their respective desks. Josh puts down a memo and walks to the doorway to his office. He sees Donna typing notes from his earlier meetings. She's busy, but he's bored. He takes a look over his shoulder and spies his computer. A thought hits him and with that he makes a bee-line for the keyboard. 

**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Watcha Doin'?   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Hmmm, I dunno, WORKING? What are you doing?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Chatting with you?   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Why aren't YOU working, Joshua?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) I'm bored.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) You're bored?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) What, did I misspell it? Yes Donna, bored as in BORING!   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Josh, you are the 3rd most powerful man in the country. You work in the most impressive and intimidating building in the world and you're BORED? Do you not have, oh I don't know, 45 bazillion briefs to read?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Yeah.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) And you're not reading them because....?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) They're boring.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) So, you're not reading them?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Not at the moment - I'm chatting with you. I thought we covered this.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) You should be reading them.   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) I need something.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) What?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Something that will get me excited.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Josh - I'm not having this conversation with you and even if I were going to go down that road - I'm not doing it on White House computers.   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Not excited like that - but now that you mention it ;-)   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) I'm frightened that you even know what  
;-) is. And, it's been less than a week since you broke up with Amy - so I don't even want to hear about your little dry spell.   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) I meant something to inspire me, a great cause to fight for. The stuff I'm supposed to be reading has been up and down The Hill so many times - it's old news and it's boring now.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) So you need a pick me up - something to inspire some enthusiasm?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) YES! Exactly.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Hang on a minute.   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Why - what are you going to do?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Donna?

* Josh leans back in his chair, but he still can't see Donna from where he's sitting *

**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Helllloooooo?   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) I SAID, "HANG ON A MINUTE"! GEEEEZ!   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Donnatella, are you coming in here to get me excited? ;-)   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) In your dreams Joshua.   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) :-(   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Here try this on for size.   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) I thought size wasn't supposed to matter.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Do you want to be inspired or not?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Okay - hit me with it.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) You don't know how many times I've been tempted to HIT you with it.   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Donna - this isn't inspiring.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Here it is, "Today we may face some boring task or idle conversation that feels like a complete waste of time. Perhaps next week or next year we'll understand that nothing is wasted, that in the economy of our universe even a weed is simply a flower whose use has yet to be discovered."   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Says who?   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Theodore Roosevelt.   
**JoshLyman:** Really?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Yes. Now go read the briefs. I actually have work to do. My slave driving boss, whom - I might add - refuses to give me a raise, expects it to be done whether I'm inspired or NOT.   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Donna?   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) WHAT JOSHUA?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Geez - I just wanted to say thank you and...   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) You're welcome. "And" what?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) And even though I don't say it very often, you do a great job.   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) What's the catch?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) No catch, can't I just be a nice guy once in a while?   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Well, that remains to be seen, but at the moment, I'm leaning towards yes. ;-)   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) I also just wanted to say, "If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand."   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Who said that?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Josh Lyman   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Oh, Joshua.   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Donna...   
**DonnaMoss:** (*Chime*) Yeah?   
**JoshLyman:** (*Chime*) Get back to work. 

* * *

A few moments later Donna appears in the doorway to Josh's office and clears her throat to get his attention. "Ummm.... Josh, I need to leave at 8:30 tonight." 

"Why?" 

"Well... the fact that I've been her since the butt crack of dawn SHOULD be reason enough, but since I know that you don't care what time I got here... I'm having a drink with CJ." 

"Donna, you want me to let you leave so that you can go out and party?" 

"Did you miss the part where I said I was here at the butt crack of dawn?" 

"Didn't miss it." 

"Okay... then did you miss the part about having drinks with..." Donna watches as the realization that CJ wants to go out and probably talk to someone hits Josh square in the face and says, "wait for it..." 

"Wait - you're having drinks with CJ?" 

"And finally he gets it." "Yes. She called me this morning and asked if I would go get a drink with her tonight." 

"Oh - well, then go." 

"Thanks Josh." 

"No problem." Donna turns to walk out of the office and Josh stops her, "Donna?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I come?" 

"Could you sound more like a little brother wanting to tag along with his big sister?" 

"I probably could if I tried." 

Donna rolls her eyes and says, "Regardless, I don't think it's a great idea." "I mean, she'll ask you when she's ready." 

"Yeah, you're probably right." 

"Probably? C'mon." 

"GOODBYE DONNA!" 

  



	10. Interactions 10

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "You don't look so good Claudia Jean." ***

Toby looks at his watch... 9:30 pm. He wonders why, lately, it ALWAYS feels like it's 2:30 in the morning? Tired of reading and hungry, he begins to throw his rubber ball against the wall that he share's with Sam. A few moments later, Sam comes creeping around the corner and stands in the doorway of Toby's office. "Umm... something bothering you?" 

"Nope." 

"Then what's with the ball?" 

"Just trying to get your attention." 

"Mission accomplished." Sam comes into the office and flops down on Toby's sofa. "What's up?" 

"I'm hungry and I can't concentrate anymore." 

"Uh-huh?" "And how did this become my problem?" 

Toby glares over at Sam, "Sam... my problems are ALWAYS your problems." 

"Right... forgot." Sam replies. 

"Let's get out of here and grab a bite to eat." 

"Okay - did you ask Josh and CJ?" 

"CJ left about an hour ago." 

"Really? Isn't that kind of early for her."

"Josh says that she went to have a drink with Donna." Toby explains. 

"Oh." It occurs to Sam that CJ might finally be talking to someone about the events of the past few days. 

"I'll call Josh and see if he wants to go." 

"You know what sounds good?" 

"What?" Toby asks. 

"A big greasy bar burger with lots of fries and an ice cold..." 

Toby cuts him off, "Scotch." 

"I was going to say Sam Adams - but I suppose you can substitute Scotch." "I'll go get my stuff." And Sam heads for his office. 

"I'll call Josh." 

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the three of them, Josh, Sam, & Toby, arrive at Flanagan's. They open the door and walk inside. The sudden burst of cigarette smoke in Josh's face reminds him that he was here just a few days ago, and suddenly, drinking doesn't sound like such a great idea. He decides to stick to Coke tonight. 

They find a table and take a seat. A waitress approaches them to take their order. Sam orders first, "I'll have a Cheeseburger with everything, Fries and a Sam Adams." 

"And you?" The waitress asks looking at Josh. 

"I'll have a Hamburger, and I can't emphasize this enough - WELL DONE, Fries, and a Coke." 

"And you sir? 

"Hamburger, Fries, and Scotch - neat (make it a double)." 

"Yes sir, I'll put this in for you right now and be right back with your drinks." 

Sam takes a quick scan of the bar and leans over to Josh to say, "Isn't that Donna and CJ?" 

"Where?" Josh asks, straining to see where Sam is looking. 

"Over there, in the corner." 

"Yeah - that's them." "Maybe we should leave." Josh says, looking at Toby. 

"Maybe we should." Sam agrees. "I mean CJ obviously only wanted to be with Donna this evening." 

"We can leave, but not until after I drink my Scotch." 

"Okay" Josh agrees. 

* * *

At the corner table, Donna sits facing the bar, CJ with her back to it. Donna saw the `Three Musketeers' walk in but decided not to make a production out of it. Maybe they wouldn't notice Donna and CJ sitting in the corner. But of course the ever-vigilant Sam spotted them a few minutes later. "Great, now what?" Donna thinks to herself. She's pretty sure that CJ wouldn't want them to see her like this. They've been there for a little over an hour and CJ's already had 3 grasshoppers, she's ordered a fourth, and she started crying into them sometime during the second. "What would Josh do, what would Josh do?" she wonders. And then it hits her. "CJ, I'm just going to check on something okay?" 

Looking into her drink, CJ says, "That's fine." 

Donna reaches into her bag and pulls out her cell phone. She hits the first speed dial and watches across the bar as Josh reaches for his cell too. 

"Donna? Why are you calling me from across the bar?" 

"Think about it." She replies. 

"You think I'm cute and you want to buy me a beer?" He says with that Josh Lyman trademark dimpled grin. 

"Funny. No." 

"CJ hasn't realized that we're here yet has she?" 

"No, not yet." 

"And you don't think she'd want us to see her like this?" 

"Wooo - it's warm in here." Donna says fanning herself, trying to convey her message. 

"Okay, we're leaving as soon as we finish our drinks. Do you think you can keep her distracted that..." But it was too late. At that moment CJ looked over her shoulder only to see the three of them sitting at their table. "Or not..." 

"Never mind." Donna says, and hangs up her phone. 

CJ turns around and looks at Donna, "How long have they been here?" 

"Not long - just a few minutes." "CJ, we can leave if you want - go somewhere else." 

CJ sits and thinks about it. She turns around and looks at the table of men and decides that it's not worth it. "You know what they say... If you can't beat `em, join `em." And with that, she picks up her drink and heads to the other table. 

  
Josh looks at the guys and says, "Here they come - remember, if CJ wants to talk about it - she'll bring it up." 

"Okay" replied Sam. 

CJ grabs a chair from the table next to them and sets it between Toby and Sam. Josh grabs a chair for Donna from the table behind him and sets the chair between himself and Toby. 

Josh decides to take the lead. "Hey - we didn't know you'd be here." "What's up CJ?" 

"The sky, the sun, the moon, and the stars - mi amour." CJ responds gazing up at the ceiling. 

Josh leans over to Donna and asks, "Good Lord - how much has she had to drink in..." he looks at his watch, "a little more than an hour?" 

"Three Grasshoppers." 

CJ overheard and says, "And here comes my best friend Debbie with number 4 - Keep `em comin' Deb." 

"How is she?" Josh whispers to Donna. 

"She's shaky - but she'll be fine." "I think this is exactly what she needed." Donna answers. 

* * *

A few rounds later, Josh and Donna are still completely sober. Sam is just a little tipsy. CJ is beyond drunk. And, while Toby is probably feeling no pain himself, he doesn't show it. The conversation is lively, the music is loud, and the drinks are flowing freely. 

CJ leans into Toby and quietly says, "Where've you been?" 

Toby looks at her questioningly and says, "Umm... here?" 

She gives him a serious look and says, "I don't mean tonight." 

"I know." Toby responds. "But, after I picked you up at the pay phone in the City, you didn't want to talk. So, I figured..." 

"That I didn't need you?" 

"Yeah." 

"I did... I do." 

He looks her in the eye for the first time tonight and says to her honestly, "I don't know what to do for you?" 

"Well... you could start by buying me another grasshopper." 

"That I can do." Toby stands up and heads to the bar. 

Josh, Sam, and Donna are lost in a conversation of their own when Donna looks at CJ from the corner of her eye. She breaks the conversation with, "CJ, are you okay?" 

Josh and Sam stop and look up at CJ. "You don't look so good Claudia Jean." Sam comments. 

"Not feelin' so hot, Sparky." CJ replies. 

"Alright - gentlemen, we're heading to the ladies room. Do you think you could call us a cab?" With that, Donna stands and helps CJ to her feet. They head for the restroom. Josh notices that their pace quickens the closer they get and CJ's hand is quickly drawn up to cover her mouth. Josh stops Toby from ordering CJ another drink and Sam calls for a couple of cabs. 


	11. Interactions 11

**Interactions**

**by:** "Jennifer" 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** I tried, but my foot wouldn't go without the rest of my body. ***

The five of them stand outside waiting for their cabs to arrive. Toby looks down the street looking, hoping, praying for any sign of a cab. Sam paces back and forth. And Josh and Donna are standing with CJ whose face is pressed up against the stone, outer wall of the bar because it's cool. "I fell like such an idiot." CJ mumbles. 

"Don't worry about it - we've ALL been there Claudia Jean." Josh says, attempting to reassure her. 

"Yeah - but some of us are there more than others." Donna says, looking at Josh and smiling. 

Josh looks at Donna and says, "My system is not THAT sensitive, Donna." 

She looks him directly in the eye and says, "Sure it's not." 

CJ is watching the conversation in front of her as if it were a tennis match. She stiffens and says, "Oh, would you two just do it already." 

Donna and Josh just look at each other in shock. They looked at each other as if they wanted confirmation that she just said what they thought they heard. Toby and Sam both stop dead in their tracks and look at Josh and Donna. Somehow, by the grace of God, a cab arrives. Toby breaks the silence, "Okay - CJ let's get you home." He walks over to offer her some help and she throws one arm around his neck. 

"Toby, are you sure you've got this?" Donna asks. 

"Yeah - I've got it." He says, and once they're both in the cab, he instructs the driver to pull away. 

"Sam, you take the next cab - I'm gonna walk back to the office and get my car. I'll take Donna home." Josh says. 

"Are you sure?" Donna asks. 

"Yeah - it's no problem" Josh replies. 

"Alright, I'll see you both tomorrow." And Sam hops into a cab and heads for home. 

* * *

"CJ, a little help here would be nice." Toby says to her as he's all but carrying her up the stairs to her apartment. 

"hmmfff." CJ mumbles. 

Finally he gets her up the stairs and stands outside her door. She stands there, leaning against the wall, with her eyes closed. He looks at her for a moment and then puts his hand up, "No, no...let me get it." He deadpans. 

He rifles through her purse until he finds her key, opens the door and helps her to the bedroom. He leaves her lying face down on the bed and goes to the bathroom for a glass of water. He's digging around for some Tylenol when he hears her say, "Toby, make the room stop spinning." 

With a chuckle he says, "Sorry - nothin' I can do about it." "Try putting one of your feet on the floor, I hear that works." Suddenly, he hears a thud and feels the floor shake slightly. He runs out of the bathroom to see what the ruckus was. "CJ, I said put your FOOT on the floor." 

"I tried, but my foot wouldn't go without the rest of my body." 

Toby rolls his eyes, shakes his head, and helps her back onto the bed. "Here, drink this and take these." He says, handing her the water and Tylenol. 

She gulps the water, takes the Tylenol, and promptly falls back onto the bed - her head hitting the headboard. "Oww!" she cries. 

"Come here." Toby helps her get situated and pulls the blankets up around her. "I'll be on the couch if you need me." And he begins to walk out of the room. 

She stops him with, "You're a good man Tobias." "I always knew you'd be there for me." And with that, she passes out. 

Toby walks back into the room leans over her, places a gentle kiss on her forehead, and says, "And I always will be Claudia Jean." "I always will." 

* * *

Josh pulls up to Donna's apartment building and parks the car. "You don't have to park, Josh." Donna says. 

"C'mon Donna, there's no way I'm letting you walk up the steps alone. Who knows what or who could be waiting for you in there." 

"Well, if I made more money..." 

"Yes, I know... if you made more money, you could live in a better neighborhood. And if I took you to Hawaii you would be tan." Josh deadpans. 

"You DO listen when I talk." Donna says excitedly. 

"It's kind of like a song." Josh says 

Donna looks at him strangely, "What?" 

"When you hear it enough times, you pick up the words - whether you like the song or not." 

"Very funny." By this time, they've made it to Donna's door. She pulls out her key, unlocks the door and walks in. "Josh, do you want a cup of coffee?" 

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, since you're offering to make me coffee, but... It's late, I should get going." 

"You're sure? - It's not everyday that I offer to bring you coffee - let alone make it for you." She says with a teasing smile on her face. 

"Don't I know it? But can I get a rain check?" 

"Sure." They head back to the door and Donna says, "So, I'll see you in the morning." 

"Yeah." "Hey Donna, I wanted to thank you for keeping and eye on CJ." 

"She's my friend, Josh." 

"And that would make her VERY lucky." He says. He leans in and kisses her on the cheek. 

She blushes and says, "Thank you Josh. She's lucky to have you too." 

"G'night Donna. Lock the door behind me." 

"G'night Josh." With that, Donna closes and locks the door. 

A few seconds later she sees and hears the jiggling of the door handle. "Josh?" 

"Just checking." He yells through the door. 

She shakes her head, grins and says, "Good night Joshua." 


	12. Interactions 12

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*****

**CJ, if you want to know so badly why I want to be President, then ask**

**me. ***

The next morning President Bartlet is sitting behind his desk in the Oval Office reading a file. Leo enters from the door that connects his office to the Oval Office. "Good Morning Sir." 

"Good morning Leo." The President takes of his glasses, lays them down on top of the file he was reading and stands behind his desk. "Say, did you know..." 

"Sir, it's a litter early for `Did you know...' don't you think?" 

"Surely you can't be serious." 

"No Sir, clearly I was joking." 

"Clearly - Did you know that during World War II, world champion chess player, Reuben Fine, helped the U.S. calculate were enemy submarines might surface based on positional probability." 

"No Sir, I didn't know that." "Sir, did YOU know that we're hitting the campaign trail next week?" 

"Great! Let me at `em." 

"At who, Sir?" 

"At the people." 

Charlie knocks on the door and enters. He looks at the President and says, "I'm sorry Sir, CJ, Toby, Josh, and Sam are here for you." 

"Thank you Charlie, send `em in." 

"Yes Sir." 

Before Charlie can make a quick escape, the President stops him from leaving. "Say, Charlie?"  
"Yes Sir?" No such luck this morning - what piece of trivia will the President share today? 

"Did you know that during World War II, world champion chess player, Reuben Fine, helped the U.S. calculate were enemy submarines might surface based on positional probability." 

"No Sir, I didn't know that, but I'll be sure to include that in my next Modern History paper." 

The President turns to look a Leo and says, "You see there - useful information." 

Leo replies, "No chance he was humoring you Sir?" 

President Bartlet turns to Charlie and says, "Charlie?" 

"Not a chance Sir." 

"Good boy - send `em in Charlie." 

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

As the "dream team" enters the Oval Office there's a chorus of "Good morning Sirs" and "Good morning Mr. Presidents". 

"Good morning." Bartlet stops and takes a moment to look at CJ. "CJ, you feel okay?" 

A very green, very tired, very hung over CJ responds, "Yes Sir, I'm fine, just a little headache is all." 

"Have you eaten yet?" He questions. "Maybe you have a headache because you're hungry. I could get a steward to bring you some eggs and bacon. Maybe even some biscuits." 

Toby pipes up, "Excuse me Sir, but I don't think CJ's headache has anything to do with food." 

CJ groans and sits on the armrest of the sofa and says, "Could we stop talking about food and move on?" 

The President give CJ a wink and says, "Sorry, CJ, I gotta have my fun where I can get it." 

"Yes Sir, I understand Sir. Can we please move on?" 

"Okay - what's up Leo?" The President asks. 

"Well Sir, like I said, we're hitting the trail next week and there are still some loose threads we need to take care of." Leo says. 

"Such as...?" 

CJ stands and says, "Sir, I asked you about a month ago how you would answer the question `Why do you want to be President?'." 

"Right. I remember." 

CJ takes a tentative look around the room and says, "Sir, at the time you couldn't, or rather wouldn't, answer the question." 

"That's right," responds President Bartlet. 

CJ turns to look at Leo and then to the rest of the people in the room. Her eyes are begging for a little help. Josh chimes in, "Sir, I'm about 98% sure that somewhere along the campaign trail, the question's gonna come up." 

"What question?" The President asks innocently. 

Toby looks up from the floor and says, "Sir." 

"Yes, yes, I've thought about it, CJ. You don't need to worry. I've got it all right here." The President points to his head and sits down at his desk. 

And frustrated CJ speaks, "Sir, I know you don't like to have a canned answer to a question like that... but Sir, I need to know how you intend to answer that question." 

After a long, awkward, silent moment, The President stands back up, looks at CJ and says, "Then ask me." 

Toby says, "Sir?" 

"CJ, if you want to know so badly why I want to be President, then ask me." 

CJ swallows, straightens her posture, raises her head and asks, "Mr. President, why are you seeking re-election? Why do you want to continue to be The President of The United States?" 

President Bartlet gives her a look of determination and begins to speak. "Because CJ, I'm not done. I have more to say that needs to be heard. And more importantly, I'm not done listening to the American people. I want to know what they want, what they need. You serve at the pleasure of the President, I serve at the pleasure of the American citizens." "I want to continue to fight the good fight." "Okay, we may be on the ropes and backed into a corner at the moment but when the bell rings we're gonna come out swingin." "Truth be know, we haven't even begun to fight the good fight yet." "I believe that there's a lot of hunger left in me, in us, and CJ, the American people are about to find out that they aint seen nothin' yet." 

A grinning CJ turns to look around the room. The faces of Josh, Toby, Sam, and Leo are aglow with pride, hunger, and desire. She looks back at the President and says, "Thank you Sir, I believe I can work with that answer." 

"You're welcome CJ." The President resumes his seat behind the desk and says, "What's next." 

* * *

Leo and the rest of the Senior Staff have gone through the early campaign stop schedule with the President. Leo says, "Okay kids, back to work." They file out of the Oval Office an CJ is the last in line. The President stops her. "CJ?" 

"Yes Sir?" 

"About Simon Donovan." 

"Sir..." 

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry - but I'm glad that you're okay." 

She nods at him and says, "Thank you sir." 

"One more thing CJ." 

"Yes Sir?" 

"This campaign's going to be rough. I know that. And I know that you know it. But, always remember that it is not the critic who counts, not the man who points out how the strong man stumbled, or where the doer of deeds could have done them better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena; whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood; who strives valiantly; who errs and comes short again and again; who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions, and spends himself in a worthy cause; who, at the best, knows in the end the triumph of high achievement; and who, at worst, if he fails, at least fails while daring greatly, so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat. " 

CJ smiles up at him and asks, "George Washington?" 

"Theodore Roosevelt." President Bartlet replies. "My point is this... we're in the arena CJ. You, me Josh, Leo, all of us, and we're gonna win." 

CJ smiles back at him and says, "Yes sir." With that, she leaves the Oval Office. 


	13. Interactions 13

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** Hell, you could make a burlap**

**bag look great. ***

Josh rolls into the bullpen after a long day on the hill. He stops at Donna's desk only to find that she's not there. Disappointed, he wanders into his office, turns the TV to CNN and takes a few minutes to unwind. 

Donna comes back from delivering a file to The President and peeks into Josh's office. "Hey, been back long?" 

"Just got here - where've you been?" 

"Leo asked me to take a file to The President." 

"Oh." 

"You okay? You look tired." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm hungry. Any messages." 

"Oh yeah," she says, implying that there are many. Donna goes to her desk and returns with a stack of messages for Josh. They plow through them as quickly as possible. Per Josh's request, she's stopped delivering the messages that Amy leaves for him. Josh looks at Donna and says, "You hungry?" 

"Umm... Yeah I could eat." "What should we order?" 

"Nothing." 

"Didn't you just say you were hungry?" 

"Yeah but I think I'd rather go out. I'm going to be here late tonight and I could use the break." "Get your coat." 

"Where are we going?" 

"Good question... you pick." 

"What about Antonio's?" 

"Mmmmm... Chicken Parmesan - you're on! Let's go." Josh puts his had on the small of Donna's back and escorts her out of the building. 

* * *

Josh holds the door to Antonio's open for Donna. They're escorted to a small table in the middle of the restaurant where they sit and look at their menus. Donna is sitting with her back to the door. Josh looks up as the door opens and the blood drains from his face. "Uh-  
oh." 

"What's the matter Josh?" Donna turns around to look in the direction of Josh's gaze. "Oh." It's the only comment she can make when she realizes that Amy has just entered the restaurant. 

Josh looks away from Amy and down at his menu. Donna says, "Josh, we can go somewhere else, or get it to go." 

"What?" He says looking up from his menu. "No. I'm not going to run away from her." "I didn't do anything wrong." 

"No you didn't." Donna replies. 

"Thanks Donna." Josh says with a smirk. 

* * *

As Amy is being escorted to her table, she stops at Josh and Donna's. It would be rude not to, she decides. "Hey Donna, J." 

"Hi Amy," Donna replies. 

Josh looks up at her and says, "Hi." 

Amy fixes her gaze on Josh and says, "I've been trying to get a hold of you." 

"I know - we've been busy." Josh says. 

"Yeah - I know how that is." Amy says, apparently Josh just doesn't want to talk to her. She can take a hint. "Well... my table's ready. Enjoy your dinner." 

"Yeah, you too." Donna says. And with that, Amy leaves the table giving Josh one last glance. 

"Josh, are you okay." Donna asks. 

"I'm fine - why wouldn't I be?" 

"Josh..." Donna tilts her head and looks at him. 

"Look Donna, we're in the same business... we're bound to run into each other." "I have to get used to that." 

"Good for you." Donna says. 

Josh smiles. "So how was your day?" He asks, trying to change the subject. 

"Oh you know, the usual... Foreign Dignitaries, Heads of State, Admirals, Press Secretaries, blah, blah, blah." She says with a giggle. 

Josh smiles at her, shakes his head, and says, "Hey, the early campaign schedule has been finalized." 

"Yeah - that's what Sam said." "So what exotic places are you going to see this time around?" 

"Oh you know, tropical Albuquerque, luxurious Sacramento, star studded Fort Wayne. Places like that." "You're coming. You know that right?" 

"I'm coming?" Donna asks. "I just assumed that I'd stay in the office to put out any fires." 

"Donna, there isn't anything you can't do on the road that you could do at the office." Josh says. 

"I'll remember that the next time I ask for a few days off." She says. 

"That's different." 

"Whatever, when do we leave?" 

"Next week." "I know it wasn't so glamorous the first time around but this time will be different." "You'll need to bring a few evening gowns." 

"A FEW?" She nearly yells. 

"Well, yeah for fund raisers and stuff." Josh says surprised that she's surprised. 

"Josh - you're only giving me a week to find a FEW evening gowns." 

"Donna, you've got more than a few. I've seen them." Josh says in confusion. 

"That's just the point - you've seen them. I mean...they've been seen." She says trying to cover up her Freudian slip. 

"Donna, whatever you wear, it will look great." He tucks his head down, pretending to be readjusting the napkin in his lap and quietly says, "Hell, you could make a burlap bag look great." 

She grins widely at him and says, "Thank you Joshua." 

He looks at her with dimples in full force, "You're welcome Donnatella." 


	14. Interactions 14

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** Do you think that Tony Bennett pouts this much? ***

They enter the hotel lobby and head straight for the check-in desk. They get their keys and room numbers and head for the elevator. Toby pushes the number for their floor - 20. Donna looks at her key and pushes number 22. "Hey - why are you going to 22?" Josh asks. 

"Because that's where my room is, Einstein." She says. 

"We're all on the twentieth floor - you should be too." He says. 

"Except for me, apparently I'm on 22." She says holding up her key so that he can clearly see it. 

"There must be some kind of mistake. Let's go back down to the front desk and get it cleared up." 

"Josh, what's the big deal? It's only two floors." Donna asks. 

Toby, CJ, and Sam are practicing their elevator etiquette and desperately trying to stay out of the discussion at hand. 

"The big deal is... well, what if I need you for... something?" He whines. 

"Then I guess you'll either take the elevator up to 22 or you'll call my room." "Do you think you can handle that Joshua?" She asks, as if he's a 4 year old. 

"Fine, I'll deal with it - I won't like it, but I'll deal with it." He pouts. 

The elevator opens and Toby, Sam, and CJ get out of the elevator car. CJ says, "Hey, mi amour, aren't you coming?" 

"I'm going to make sure Donna gets to her room okay." He says chivalrously as Donna rolls her eyes. 

"Okay. See ya in a few hours." CJ says. 

As the door to the elevator closes, CJ looks at Toby and Sam and says, "Those two are going to be the death of me - you know that don't you." 

Sam smiles at her and says, "We can only hope." 

"Hey!" CJ says as she slaps him on the back of the head. 

"OWW! C'mon CJ you know what I meant." He says. 

She glares at him and says, "You're just lucky that I do Sparky, you're lucky I do." She picks up her suitcase and begins to walk down the hall toward their rooms. 

Sam turns to Toby and says, "She's going to make my life Hell now, you know that don't you." 

Toby looks at him and says, "We can only hope." 

CJ turns back down the hall and says, "Are you guys coming or not." 

In unison, Toby and Sam says, "Yes dear." 

* * *

She's almost finished getting ready. Her hair has been loosely swept up and she's wearing a Randolph Duke dress that she borrowed from CJ before they left DC. The dress has a tight, silk bodice with thin straps. At the waist, it breaks off into flowing layers of organza that go all the way to the floor. And most importantly, it's red. CJ offered to let her borrow several dresses, black, blue, gray... but Donna chose the red one. She chose it because she knew it would look good with her alabaster skin and her blonde hair. But mostly, she chose it because she knows Josh likes it when she wears red. The thought of it makes her smile. At that moment the phone rings. She glides to the nightstand and answers the telephone. "Yes, Joshua?" 

"Hey, how did you know it was me?" 

"Who else would it be? What do you want?" 

"I need you to tie my tie." 

"Josh, can't CJ do it, or maybe Sam." 

"No Donna, they can't." 

"Why not?" 

"Because that's YOUR job." 

"I'm sorry, do you have a copy of my job description with you? Because I don't EVER recall "bow tie tying" being listed amongst my duties." 

"C'mon Donna." Josh whined. "Pleeease?" 

"Josh - I'm not ready yet." She whined back. "You will survive this one time if CJ ties your tie." 

"See - I knew this would happen if you were on a different floor." He pouted again. "What if it looks bad Donna? What if, after CJ ties it, I can't pull off the `Tony Bennett'." 

"It's not the tie that makes the man but the man that makes the tie, Joshua." 

"Whatever - I have to go." 

"Why?" 

"Because, apparently, I have to find CJ to see if she can tie my tie." 

"Josh?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think that Tony Bennett pouts this much?" 

"Do you think Tony Bennett ties his own ties, Donna?" 

"Touché... I'll see you downstairs if a few minutes." 

"Okay." And they both hang up the phone. 

* * *

The hotel's ballroom is beautifully decorated and a 20 piece orchestra is playing in the background Toby, CJ, Josh, Sam, Leo, and Margaret have already made their way there by the time Donna makes her entrance. They were huddled around Leo getting their respective assignments for the evening when Sam looked up suddenly and said, "Wow." Everyone followed his gaze, including Josh who was rendered speechless. 

"Alright - I think you all know what to do... so go... do it." Leo says bringing his concentration back to the matters at hand. 

Sam leans into Josh and says, "She looks like a movie star from the 40's, doesn't she?" 

Josh gave slight smile and says, "Yeah," and then heads towards Donna. They finally make eye contact and smile at each other. 

"That's some dress, Donnatella." 

"Thank you, that's some tie, Joshua." She says as she reaches out to straighten it. "Did we get our assignments?" 

"Huh?" Josh says, distracted by the dress. It's red. He likes when she wears red. 

"You know, who do we need to schmooze?" 

"Oh - right. Yeah." And Josh precedes to brief Donna on who they need to talk to and what he topics for the evening are. 

"Okay - let's do it." Donna says, and Josh nearly chokes. Donna looks at him oddly and says, "Maybe we should split up." 

"Yeah - that sounds good." "Oh, there's one more assignment." 

"Okay." 

He smirks at her and says, "You gotta save a dance for me." 

"Is that a direct order from Leo?" She asks demurely. 

"Does it have to be?" Josh replies. 

"No." 

"Then consider it a request from a friend." 

She winks at him as she walks away and says, "I'll see what I can do." 


	15. Interactions 15

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** I guess it just**

**wasn't our night. ***

Throughout the night Josh and Donna attempted to have their dance more than a few times. But each time, one thing or another interrupted them. First it was the President, then it was CJ, then it was Toby and Sam, and the last attempt failed when an older gentleman had cut in on them and asked Donna to dance. 

Josh walks up to the bar and stands next to Sam. "It's a conspiracy I tell ya." He says. 

"What's a conspiracy?" Sam asks. 

"I've been trying to dance with Donna all night and we've been interrupted every single time." "What's up with that?" 

"Josh, you've danced with Donna... I don't know, probably hundreds of times. What's the big deal?" Sam asks already knowing the answer. He's seen the two of them develop this `thing' over the past 4 years. Truth be told - he was a little envious. He often wondered what it would be like to have someone know you so well, to be so in sync with you and you with them. So much so, that you could anticipate every move, every need. He often catches himself watching Josh and Donna in meetings. He marvels at how they talk without ever saying a word. He watches the way they look at each other to convey understanding or question. He watches the way they touch each other -  
not like colleagues, almost like lovers. No, they, Josh and Donna, are a phenomenon. An occurrence, circumstance, or fact that is perceptible by the senses. They don't just know each other. He's the air she breathes. She's the water he drinks. They're each other's life force. If only they knew it, he thinks. What a waste. And then suddenly, he's surprised at the response he gets from Josh... 

"Yeah, but have you had a good look at that dress?" Josh asks. 

"Ummm...yeah. It's nice, Randolph Duke, I think." Sam replies. 

"Is that his name?" Josh asks. "I'm having him audited." 

"For making the dress?" Sam asks in utter confusion. 

"No, for cutting in on our dance." Josh replies. 

"No, Josh. Randolph Duke is the designer of the dress - not the guy she's dancing with." 

"Oh. Okay... well, can you get the name of the guy she's dancing with -  
I'm definitely having the IRS check him out." 

"Give it up Josh." 

"Give what up?" 

"Nothing. Forget I said it." Sam says and walks away shaking his head. 

* * *

The evening wound down, the guests were gone, the hotel staff was beginning to clean up, and the orchestra is beginning to put away their instruments. When Josh finds a very tired Donna sitting alone at a table holding a glass of champagne. He walks up to her, his hands in his pockets and says, "Long night." 

"Yep. I need to get out of these heels and then I need about 3 days of sleep." She says as she takes of her shoes. 

"We never did get to have that dance." 

Donna looks up at him and gives him a tired smile, "Nope, I guess it just wasn't our night." 

Josh looks back across the room and over at the orchestra. "I beg to differ, I'll be right back." He heads toward the stage and chats with a guy in the orchestra and heads back toward Donna, who's sitting at the table looking at him wondering what they're talking about when he says, "Sounds like they're playing our song." He takes the glass of Champagne out of her hand and holds his other hand out to her. 

"Josh, there's no music." She takes his hand anyway and he leads her to the center of the dance floor. 

At the same time, from across the room an exhausted CJ, Toby, and Sam are sitting at the bar watching the scene play out in front of them when Leo walks in and says, "What are we doing?" 

"Watching" CJ says. 

"Watching what?" Leo asks. 

"That." Sam says and points to the center of a dance floor, empty but for their two friends. 

Suddenly the music begins to play. The guy Josh had spoken to sat down at a piano and began to play. He sings quietly in the background. Donna, looks at the stage and then back at Josh her eyes smiling brightly at him when she realizes that he's singing "He Loves and She Loves" by Tony Bennett. They stand facing each other eye to eye, but not touching. Josh reaches up and carefully removes the clip that's been holding Donna's hair in place and watches as it falls to her shoulders. 

"Thank you! I've wanted to do that ALL night." She says. "Well... that and this." And she casually reaches over and unties his tie. He chuckles at her and pulls her close. 

They begin to dance. Some of the cleaning crew scurries around them and some of them even sat down to watch the two of them dance. Josh holds Donna's hand to his chest leans into her ear and quietly says, "This is what I'VE wanted to do all night." Donna smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. He pulled her even closer. Closer than they've ever danced before. 

The pianist graced them with three more songs, "Because of You", "Someday", and "Once Upon A Time", all by Tony Bennett. Sometime during "Because of You", Toby got off of his bar stool and faced CJ. "Claudia Jean? Wanna dance?" CJ smiled at him, took his hand and said, "I'd love to Toby." They walked out onto the dance floor and began to dance near Josh and Donna. 

Sam looks up at Leo. Leo looks at Sam and says, "Don't even think about it." 

"I wasn't - I swear." And with that Sam follows Leo out of the ballroom. 

TBC... 

This is a short one, I know but... I delivered the goods on the J/D "stuff" that I've been promising. This sucker is up to 49 pages now! Also, if you've never heard "He Loves and She Loves" check out this web site: <http://www.angelfire.com/music4/hayjd0100/bennett.html>  
It's a ".wav" file and it's BEAUTIFUL. If you just want the lyrics, they are as follows: 

_HE LOVE AND SHE LOVES_

_Now that I have found you_  
I must hang around you.  
Though you may refuse me  
You will never lose me. 

_If the human race is_  
Full of happy faces  
It's because they all have That wondrous thing they call love. 

_He loves and she loves him._  
They love.  
So why can't you love And I love too. 

_Birds is love And bees love  
And whispering trees love And that's what we both should do. _

_I always knew_  
Someday you'd come along  
We'll make the twosome  
That just can't go wrong 

_Hear Me..._  
He loves and she loves him.  
And they love.  
So why can't you love And I love too. 


	16. Interactions 16

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "Arousing," he**

**thought to himself, "what am I doing here?" ***

The elevator door opens on the 22nd floor and Josh and Donna get out. They walk down the hallway to her door where she carefully maneuvers the electronic key and the door opens. "Thanks for walking me to my room." 

"No problem. Tonight was fun." 

"Yeah, it was," both of them referring more to the activities after the party than the actual party. "You wanna come in?" 

"Umm..." He looks down the hall, both directions. "Sure." he replies, not sure why she asked him, and even more unsure as to why he said yes. He walks into the room and makes a beeline for the window. Puts his hands in his pockets and says, "Hey, you have a better view than I do!" 

"Really? What does your window overlook?" She asks moving next to him links her arm through his and lays her head on his shoulder. Her movement causes the air to move and he can smell the soft familiar scent of her perfume. He had asked her once what it was called, but she wouldn't tell him. When he asked her why not, she responded, "Because now when you walk into a room and smell it, you won't say `Hey, I know that perfume it's X by whomever', nope instead you'll think, `Hey, someone in her smells like Donna." And she was right - it had happened often. He had noticed what he was certain was her perfume many times before, but it didn't quite smell, on anyone else, the way it did on Donna. Somehow, on her, it was softer, sweeter, cleaner, more arousing. 

`Arousing,' he thought to himself, `what am I doing here? I just broke up with the first girlfriend I've had in 4 years and I'm standing in Donna's hotel room thinking about how her perfume is `AROUSING'?!" 

"Josh?" Donna asks lifting her head to look at him. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He says trying to snap out of it. "What was the question?" 

"I asked you what the view was from your room." 

"Oh - I overlook the parking lot." "Donna, it's late, I should go." 

"Okay" She said as she walked him to the door. "Do you want me to get you a wake up call for tomorrow?" 

"Umm... No, thanks - I already took care of it." He said, opening the door and stepping out into the hall. 

"Okay - then I'll see you in the morning." She said. 

"Yeah. G'night." 

"G'night." She says and watches him begin to walk down the hall. 

He turns around and looks back at her flashes her a 100-watt, Josh Lyman, full dimple smile and says, "Donna, I meant what I said earlier...that really is SOME dress." 

She smiles back at him and says, "It'll do in a pinch. G'night Joshua." And she closes the door to her room. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby and CJ are having a quick meeting regarding tomorrow's early press briefing - putting on the final touches with events and remarks from the party. Toby makes a comment about the next stop on their trip and CJ suddenly remembers something she needs to do. "CRAP!" She says. 

"I'm sorry?" Toby asks in confusion. 

"I have to make a phone call and I nearly forgot." 

"Oh - do you want me to leave?" He asks. 

"I'm sorry Toby, are we almost finished?" She asks. 

"Actually, I think we're done." He stands and walks toward the door. CJ follows behind him. He kisses her lightly on the cheek and leaves. CJ closes the door and locks it. 

She digs through her papers looking for her itinerary. After finding it, she picks up the phone and dials a number, sits on the bed and waits. "Yes, I'd like to change a reservation for Donna Moss. She's a registered guest there tomorrow." "Yes, that's the one. I would like her to be on a different floor. Two or three, up or down - makes no difference." "Yes, I'll hold." "Thank you, thank you very much we'll be seeing you tomorrow." She smiles, hangs up the phone and gets ready for bed. 

* * *

Donna finally retires to her bed. The covers have been pulled back, her face washed and CJ's dress hung neatly in the closet. The cool sheets fee good against her skin. She lies back onto her pillow reflecting on events over the past 4 years, memories and conversations coming back to her in flashes. Silently she thinks to herself, "He really can be such a pain in the ass sometimes." "How many times have I had to send letters of apology to Senators and Congressmen? How many times have I had to cover for him with Leo?" she thinks. And then her thoughts turn to this evening... 

"Do you think Tony Bennett ties his own ties, Donna?" 

"That's some dress, Donnatella." 

"We never did get to have that dance." 

"This is what I'VE wanted to do all night." 

"Donna, I meant what I said earlier...that's SOME dress." 

Then she smiles to herself... reaches over to turn the off the light and says out loud, "But he really can be so sweet sometimes." 


	17. Interactions 17

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** I missed the moment where it became `Beat Up On**

**Josh Day' ***

The next afternoon, the group makes their way to the check-in desk at the Chicago Hilton. They head to the elevator and once again discover that Donna's room is on a different floor - three floors below them this time. "I don't get it!" Josh says. "Why are you on a different floor again, and why haven't you made them change your room to our floor?" 

"Josh, why must you whine?" Donna asks. Toby and Sam are trying desperately not to laugh. "I don't see what the big deal is... so we're not on the same floor - big deal." 

"It IS a big deal, Donna!" Josh says, raising his voice. 

"Why?" CJ asks? 

"What?" Josh asks, turning to look at CJ. 

"Why is it a big deal that the two of you aren't on the same floor? Is this ruining your plans for a secret rendezvous, mi amour?" she says with a wink. 

"What!? C'mon CJ. It's just easier." Josh replies. 

"Easier for whom?" Donna asks crossing her arms over her chest. 

"What?" Josh asks turning back toward Donna. 

"What you meant to say is that it's easier for YOU." Donna says. 

"That's not true." Josh says, disagreeing with her. 

"It is true, Joshua. Let me see if I have this right... `Donna I need you to tie my tie'." Donna whines, mocking Josh. "It's YOUR job." 

CJ turns to Josh and smacks him in the back of the head. 

"OWW! What was that for?" He asks CJ as he rubs the back of his head. 

" 'It's YOUR job?' So help me God Joshua, if I hear that you said anything like that again... The Sisterhood is gonna make you their prime target. And believe me when I tell you - it' won't be pretty." 

The elevator dings and the doors open to Donna's floor. "C'mon Donna," CJ says, putting her arm around Donna's shoulder. "I'll walk you to your room." She says glaring at Josh. 

Donna and CJ leave Toby, Josh, and Sam in the elevator and walk down the hall. The elevator doors close and a perplexed Josh turns to Toby, "Can you help me out?" He asks. 

"With what?" Toby asks him. 

"I missed the moment where it became `Beat Up On Josh Day'... I was hoping you caught it." Josh says. 

"Hmmm - let's see, what time did you get up today?" Toby deadpans. 

Josh turns to Sam who's desperately trying not to laugh and says, "Funny...very funny. Oh, no Sam - go ahead, laugh. Get it all out." With that Sam bursts into laughter. 

"Feel better?" Josh asks. 

"Much - thank you." Sam replies still laughing. 

* * *

At 1:30 Leo calles a meeting in one of the hotel's conference rooms for his Senior Staff. The group is sitting around a large table discussing the events of the day and upcoming evening. He dismisses his staff but asks Josh to stay behind. "Thanks everybody - Nice job last night. The President appreciates you sacrificing your time to drink champagne, dance, and schmooze." "That'll be all. Umm... Josh, can you stick around a minute?" 

"Sure." Josh turns to Donna and says, "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." 

"No problem, I wanted to run down to the lobby and get some bottled water." she replies. 

"Alright - then meet me at my room in half an hour?" Josh asked. 

"Sounds good." With that, Donna left the room and headed downstairs. 

* * *

Donna makes her purchase, 2 bottles of water, 2 bottles of Yoo-Hoo for Josh, and a power bar. She leaves the gift shop and heads toward the elevator only to be stopped by a voice behind her. 

"Hey Donna." Donna hears and turns around to see who called her name. 

Shocked at who she's seeing standing in front of her, Donna replies, "Umm... Hi Amy." 

"Stocking up on provisions?" Amy asks with a smile. 

Donna looks down at the items in her hands, chuckles, and says, "Yeah, I guess so. It looks like it's going to be a long afternoon for us." 

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. I'll let you get back to work then. I guess I'll see you later." Amy says. 

"Later?" Donna asks skeptically. 

"Yeah, at the town hall meeting." Amy replies. 

"Oh... so you're here on business?" Donna asks. 

"Yep." Amy looks down at her watch and then back up at Donna and says, "I really need to get going. It was nice seeing you Donna. Tell Josh I said, `Hi'." 

"I will... I guess I'll... see you later." Donna returns and heads for the elevator. 

* * *

Josh and Donna sit in his room on the sofa going over messages left at the office. Donna's lost in thought and Josh picks up on the fact that she's noticeably distracted. "You okay?" he asks. 

"Huh, what?" she says. 

"Donna, what's up?" he asks. 

"Nothing... at least I hope it's nothing." Donna replies. "I ran into someone in the lobby and the surprise just didn't sit well with me." 

"Dr. Freeride?" 

"Pah-lease!" 

"Who then?" Josh asks. 

"Josh, what's on the agenda for tonight?" she asks tentatively. 

"Well, the meeting's at 7:00. It should last a couple of hours and then I thought we were all going to head out to dinner." he responds. 

"Right, I know that but, specifically, what's on the agenda for the town hall meeting?" she asks. She stands, goes over to the table and leafs through some files until she finds the agenda for the meeting. 

Josh is growing more confused and concerned by the second. He stands and walks over to where she's standing. "Donna, who did you run into downstairs?" 

Donna sees what she's looking for on the page and looks up at Josh. "Josh, you're gonna get ambushed tonight." 

"What?" he asks. 

"See, right here." She points at a spot on the paper in her hand. 

Josh looks down at the page and reads, "HR-344: International Women's Day... yeah?" 

"Joshua - did you read HR 344?" she asks. 

"I don't know - did I?" He asks with a smirk. 

"Josh, HR 344 supports the creation of International Women's Day. It was referred to the Committee on Internal Relations and the Committee on the Judiciary back in March," she says. 

"And this really concerns me how?" Josh asks. 

"It reaffirms the commitment to ending discrimination and violence against women and girls, to ensuring their safety and welfare, and to pursuing policies that guarantee their basic rights." 

"Okay - that's spooky. Do you, like, have a photographic memory or something?" Josh asks, still not sure where she's going with this. 

"Josh HR-344 encourages the President to, one, affirm his commitment to policies that protect the health and rights of women and girls, and two, issue a proclamation calling upon the people of the United States to observe International Women's Day. But..." 

Josh cuts her off and asks, "Donna, do you really think that the President would NOT affirm his commitment to those policies?" 

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... just before they were sent to committee, a rider was added to the bill." 

"What was the rider?" 

"It requested the issuance of tougher punishment for violet crimes against women and girls. Josh, by tougher punishment... they're talking no parole, no rehabilitation, and in some cases the death penalty." 

"On crimes specifically against women and girls?" Josh says looking at her, suddenly seeing where this is going. "We can't do that... I mean first of all it's discrimination, second..." "Donna, who did you run into in the lobby?" Josh asks the questions, but fears that he already knows the answer. 

"Josh..." she begins. 

"Who, Donna?" 

"Amy Gardner." Donna replies tentatively. 

"DAMN IT!" Josh throws the file in his hand to the ground. 

* * *

Donna, Josh, and Leo are sitting in a conference room. "Donna what do you know about HR-344?" Leo asks. Donna begins to spout the same information that she gave Josh earlier. "That's great Donna, but what do you KNOW about HR-344?" He asks again. 

"It's being sponsored by Janice Schakowsky." she replies. 

"The Rep. from Illinois?" Josh asks. 

"Which would explain why it's coming up here." Leo states. "What else?" he asks turning back toward Donna. 

"It's been in Committee since last March..." 

Margaret enters the room looks at Donna, and says, "You were right." 

Donna sighs disappointedly. "Right about what?" Josh asks looking from Margaret to Donna. 

"Amy's working for Schakowsky." Donna says in a defeated tone. 

"Amy?" Leo asks. "Josh, please tell me she's not talking about Amy Gardner." 

"Leo, you don't know how badly I'd like to tell you that." Josh replies. 

"Alright, let's get to work. Donna, call Toby." Leo says. 


	18. Interactions 18

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** More. ***

That night at the Town Hall Meeting, the President was ready for Amy. Donna and Josh had made sure that he was well armed with data. 

"Excuse me, Mr. President." Amy said, raising her hand. 

"Yes - Amy, you have a question?" he asked. 

"Yes Sir. Pervasive discrimination continues to deny women full political and economic equality and is often the basis for violations of women's basic human rights. What do you intend to do to rid our political system of such discrimination?" 

The President looked at her for a long moment before he began to speak. His stare made Amy a little uneasy. When the President did break his silence, he said, "There is currently a bill on The House floor. It was sent to Committee back in March. You may be familiar with it, HR-344?" Amy nods her head and urges him to continue. "It calls for several things... one of which is for The President to affirm his, OR HER commitment to policies that protect the health and rights of women and girls and another is to issue a proclamation calling upon the people of the United States to observe International Women's Day. Now, Ms. Gardner, I am not opposed to either of those actions. I have a stake in that resolution too. You may recall that I am the only man in a house full of women - having a wife and three daughters, not to mention a granddaughter. So as you might imagine, the rights of women and girls is very important to me. Therefore, I stand here before you today and reaffirm my commitment to women's rights. I also, have no problem issuing a proclamation for International Women's Day..." 

"Mr. President," Amy interrupted, "I thank you and I'm sure the women of the U.S. thank you for your commitment. However, are you aware, Sir, that violence against women and girls includes rape, genital mutilation, sexual assault, domestic violence, honor killings, sexual trafficking, dowry-related violence, female infanticide, sex selection abortion, forced sterilization, and forced abortion? Are you also aware sir that between 25 and 50 percent of all women have been battered by an intimate partner? These are real crimes, Sir. And while, yes these crimes are taking place in third world countries, they are also happening here on our own soil. Sir, as I'm sure you are aware, there is a rider on HR-344 calling for tougher punishments for violet crimes against women and girls. Will you affirm you commitment to that, Sir?" 

"Amy, nobody's trying to diminish the fact that these are real crimes happening to real people. And unfortunately, they do occur on U.S. soil. This administration and I, don't have a problem addressing every issue you've brought forth, but let's do it logically. Let's be smart about it. Do you realize that HR-344 has been sitting in Committee since early March? Why do you think that is? 

"Sir, due respect, one might be lead to believe it's because this administration is soft on crime, especially crimes against women and girls." 

"I agree - some might be lead to think that. However, do you think it occurred to them that HR-344 was a simple resolution, with simple grantable requests - reaffirm my commitment to women's issues and International Women's Day - that is until SOMEONE decided to add a rider that would prolong the issues at hand, that would send the proposition to Committee. How long do you think HR-344 will sit in Committee, Amy? Let me assure you - a long time. Maybe the next 4 years. Not because this administration is soft on crime and not because I don't believe that you have some very good points about crimes against women, but because you'll NEVER get the Committee on Internal Relations and the Committee on the Judiciary, two bipartisan committees to agree on how punishments for these crimes should be handled. So now, the resolution might as well be stuck on Dupont Circle and I can reaffirm my commitment to ending discrimination and violence against women and girls until I'm blue in the face but that's not getting the job done is it?" 

"No Sir, it's not." Amy looks down at her notes, defeated. 

"Here's what I propose... If you want to address issues, call me - we'll address them. If you want to change legislation, propose it. If you want our help, work with us not against us. But don't take the coward's way out - don't try to sneak difficult riders onto simple resolutions. It doesn't do anything but hold up good issues and further personal political agendas." 

Amy's arguments were sufficiently stifled by the end of the meeting and Josh was walking on a cloud. They'd crushed her the way he'd crushed so many Republican Senators before her. He decided to have a private meeting with Ms. Gardner. A meeting that Donna knew nothing about. 

* * *

"Amy - Can I talk to you a minute?" Josh asks her. 

"Josh - I just got my ass chewed out by the President Of The United Sates on C-Span. I'm not really in the mood..." she begins to say. But, she looks up at Josh and decides that this might be her last chance to find out what went wrong with them. So, she follows him to a small room outside of the meeting room. "Okay - what's up?" 

"Why are you doing this?" he asks her. 

"Doing what?" she asks questioningly. 

"Why are you trying to ambush us? You do realize that compared to Ritchey, Jed Bartlet is the best friend you've got - right?" 

"So, I should just sit back and not try to make any progress for women's causes? Are you kidding me, Josh?" 

"C'mon Amy, the death penalty for crimes against women - AND ONLY WOMEN on a bill that would've been passed through without so much as a sneeze from any House committees" He looks at her with disdain. 

CJ walks down the hall looking for Josh, and notices an open door. She begins to poke her head in when she hears voices. Josh's and Amy's. She knows she should walk away but she can't seem to make her feet move. So, she stays and listens. 

"It got my issue out there, Josh. It was live on C-Span." 

"Yeah - and the entire world just watched you get berated by the President like it was an episode of `Political Amateur Hour'." 

Amy stops her argument, knowing she can't win and says, "Josh, what happened with us?" 

"I don't want to have this conversation Amy." he replies. 

"No, really, what happened?" 

"Umm... let's see... oh yeah, I remember, YOU USED ME!" 

CJ winces at his comment, knowing the pain that Josh felt after their breakup. 

"Josh, you would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed and you know it." she retorts. 

"Ya see...that's the difference between us, Amy. I wouldn't have done the same thing." 

"Well, I hear you moved on pretty quickly so I guess I didn't mean THAT much to you," she says full of jealousy. 

"What are you talking about?" Josh asks. 

CJ, still listening at the door, knows quite well what's she talking about. CJ's the one that made sure word got back to Amy about it in the first place. A friend of CJ's, a photographer, took a picture of Josh and Donna dancing at the fundraiser. He hadn't done if for a gossip column, or for the morning edition, he just thought it would make a nice picture. Anyway, he gave a copy to CJ to pass along to Josh and Donna. After CJ made her phone call to the hotel last night, she made sure that Amy saw the photograph and heard about how Josh had the piano player stick around after hours for a few songs. CJ is all for "The Sisterhood" but women like Amy give them a bad name. 

"C'mon Josh, I heard about your little `romantic interlude' last night after the fundraiser." she shoots back. 

"Amy, I swear to God, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." 

"Your little after hours promenade with Donna... Josh, why can't you just admit that you have a thing for her?" Amy asks. 

He looks at her in disbelief and says, "You realize that you're talking about a few innocent dances right? Can you just not comprehend the fact that we broke up because of something YOU did? And can you, PLEASE, stop making this and everything else about Donna?" 

CJ wishes her feet weren't stuck to the floor, but she just can't seem to draw herself away. She needs to hear where this is going. 

"Why shouldn't I make everything about her, you do. How do I not compare to her Josh?" Amy asks. 

"Amy, don't." Josh turns his back and faces the wall. 

"Please tell me where I don't compare to her. I'm more educated; I make more money, I know the right people - okay... I'm not blonde but that can be changed..." 

"STOP IT!" Josh shouts and turns to face Amy. CJ jumps at the tone in his voice. He glares at Amy, walks slowly toward her, lowers his voice and continues. "You're right, you are more formally educated, you know more people, you make lots more money... but here's the difference between you and Donna, and mind you it's just one of many..." They're standing in the center of the room eye to eye. "She would NEVER use me. In fact, she would do anything and everything in her power to protect me. Hell, she almost went to prison for it." 

"And you would do the same for her without question, wouldn't you?" Amy asks, as if she's accusing him of something. 

"More." He replies without hesitation. 

"Right" Amy says nodding her head. And with that, she walks out the door and nearly collides with CJ. "CJ?" 

"I'm sorry, excuse me, I was just looking for Josh, is he in there?" CJ asks, hoping that Amy doesn't realize that she heard the whole conversation. 

"Yeah - he's in there." And Amy leaves the building. 

* * *

CJ enters the room carefully and quietly. "Josh?" 

Josh stands facing the wall with his hands in his pockets. He turns around at CJ's voice and says, "Yeah - what's up?" 

"Leo was looking for you after the meeting." She looks at him worriedly. 

"Thanks." He says, and starts to walk out of the room when he's stopped by CJ grabbing his arm. 

"Josh, can we talk for a sec?" she asks. He does nothing more than stop and look at her. "I'm sorry, but I overheard the conversation you just had with Amy." 

"It's okay CJ." he says. 

"No, Josh... it's not." she replies, not really knowing how to begin her next sentence. "We've known each other for a long time, so I think I can... well... I'm not really sure..." 

Josh smiles slightly at her and says, "And we pay you to communicate with the press on an hourly basis?" 

"Josh, please, just let me say this." She pleads. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. Go ahead." 

She looks off into the distance collecting her thoughts and begins. "It would be complicated...VERY complicated." 

"What would be complicated, CJ?" Josh asks, thoroughly confused. 

"You and Donna. But..." CJ said. 

"But what?" 

"If you have feelings for Donna, you should tell her," she blurts out. 

"CJ!" 

"No, Josh. I mean it. I wanted to pursue something with Simon. I got to tell him that, thank God, but it was suddenly too late to do anything about it. Don't make the same mistake I did, Josh. Tell her." 

"CJ..." Josh began but was cut off by CJ. 

"No Josh, I've given this a lot of thought and I'm torn. On one hand, I'm your friend and Donna's friend, and I want nothing more than to see the two of you happy..." 

"CJ..." 

"But on the other hand, I'm the press secretary to the President Of The United States and as such, I'm telling you it would be complicated." 

"CJ, there's nothing going on between me and..." he shakes his head and continues, "CJ, you couldn't be more wrong." he replies defensively. 

"Josh... all I'm saying is... don't think TOO much. Sometimes, you've just gotta feel - ya know?" She asks. 

"Alright, I'll FEEL, but CJ, really, you're wrong about this." 

"Okay, if I'm wrong, I'm wrong. But just..." She trails off. 

"I know CJ, `feel'," he says rolling his eyes. 

"Just promise me one thing mi amour..." CJ adds. 

"What's that?" Josh asked. 

"If I'm RIGHT, I'm your first call." CJ says grinning widely. 

Josh grinned at her and just to appease her he said, "Whatever you want, CJ." And with that they both walk out the door and back to the meeting. 


	19. Interactions 19

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** So you WERE trying to separate them - I knew it was you. But, why? ***

The trip was long and grueling with several stops along the way, but it was finally over and things could be get back to normal in the West Wing. Well, as normal as things can be when you're in the midst of an election. 

Josh walks quietly through the senior staff's cabin of Air Force One, knowing that Donna's asleep and not wanting to wake her. She looks so peaceful stretched out on the sofa - `she deserves more than this,' he thinks to himself `more than the uncertainty of whether or not she'll have a job in a few months'. He carefully lifts her legs and places them on his lap making every attempt not to disturb her. She's exhausted, they all are, but Donna has worked her tail off being assistant, and honorary senior staff member to all of them during this trip. He watches her sleep and loses himself in deep thought `Could CJ have been right?'. 

He thinks about of all of the things she is to him, of all of the things he's taught her and what she's taught him. About how her smile brightens his day and how she will NEVER bring him coffee. About how they banter through the halls of the West Wing and how he's been missing that lately - but it's starting to get back to normal. About how he hates the men she dates. About dancing with her at the inaugural ball and at State dinners and fundraisers, and how good she smells when he holds her close. About the skis he should have bought her for Christmas. About how she said she wouldn't stop for red lights if he were in an accident and how he knew that to be true. About her and Cliff, and the diary, and how she'd lied to protect HIM. About how all he wanted to do right now - all he'd ever wanted to do was protect her. 

He wanted to protect her from harm, from Dr. Freeride, from "local gomers". He wanted to protect her from Rosslyn, from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and at the time, himself. He wanted to protect her from congressional hearings and from watching the pain and grief of a wife being told that her husband, a reporter, had been murdered. He wants to protect her from the uncertainty of her future. 

He thought about all the times that he should have thanked her for staying late, for running his errands, for picking him up at the airport, for taking care of him after... for everything. He thought about all of the things that go unspoken between them, why? `Someday that'll change. I promise Donnatella \- someday, I'll tell you everything.' 

* * *

CJ sat in one of the captain's chairs across the cabin and watched the scene play out. `Wrong - my ass,' she thought to her self with a satisfied grin on her face. 

Toby walked into the cabin and sat down next to her. "Tired?" he asked. 

She looked over at him and said, "I can't even begin to tell you." 

"Wanna rest your head on my shoulder?" 

"I thought you'd never ask Tobias." CJ raised the armrest between them and settled herself in the seat with her head on Toby's shoulder and a blanket wrapped around her. 

"CJ, Can I ask you a question?" Toby asked. 

"You just did." 

"CJ..." Toby says, not wanting to be tested. 

"Shoot." CJ says. 

"Why did you change Donna's room reservation on every stop on the trip?" 

"What?" CJ says, flustered. "Toby, I... I don't know what you're talking about?" 

"CJ, I know it was you. What gives? Do you think there's something going on there?" and he nods his head toward the sofa that Josh and Donna are on. 

"No. I can honestly say that there is nothing going on there." CJ says with confidence. 

"Why do I feel like the next word out of you mouth is going to be `yet'?" Toby asks, a slight smirk on his face. 

"Let's just call my `room maneuvering' the preemptive tactic of a wise Press Secretary." 

"So you WERE trying to separate them - I knew it was you. But, why?" 

"Because... just in case something WERE to `happen'... I knew the press wouldn't be camped out on both of their floors. Here look at this..." She reaches down into her briefcase and pulls out the photo taken at the fundraiser of Josh and Donna dancing. 

Toby takes it in his hand quickly retorts, "Where did you get this? Is it going to be a problem?" 

"No, everything's fine," she replies. 

Toby takes another long look at the picture in his hand and says, "Would you believe me if I told you that sometimes I envy them?" he asks. 

"Oh yeah... I'd believe you." 

"Do you think they'll ever figure it out?" 

"I certainly hope so, Toby. I certainly hope so." 

Toby handed back the picture, she put it in her briefcase laid her head back down and drifted off to sleep. Toby, always too wound up to sleep on the plane, continued to sit and watch Josh and Donna. 

* * *

Josh sat so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed she was awake until she said, "Joshua?" He turns his head and smiles at her. He begins to massage her feet and says, "Why are you awake? You should be sleeping." 

"Josh, are you okay - you look... I don't know... strange." 

"Thanks Donna, you look well-rested yourself," he says sarcastically. 

She chuckles and then says, "I think you know what I meant." 

"Donna - can we not do this right now? I'm tired." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah - later I promise." Josh couldn't help thinking about the promise he'd made to himself. This was NOT was going to go unspoken and while he didn't see the point in having the conversation on Air Force One, both of them half asleep, he did vow to talk to her about it, someday. "You should get some more sleep," he said, pulling a blanket over them and continuing to rub her feet. 

"You too." she said tiredly. 

He slouched down further onto the sofa and lay his head back. `Could CJ have been right?' he thinks to himself. `Could there be more to him and Donna, than just... well, him and Donna?' 


	20. Interactions 20

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "They put their lives on hold for me." ***

Two Weeks Later... 

Things were approaching normal in the West Wing. CJ was handling the press with her usual grace and composure. Sam and Toby were bickering about the President's next few public appearances. Leo and the President were occupied with the situation in the Middle East. And Josh was in "political bull-dog" mode, with Donna trying to keep him organized and the banter in full effect. 

Josh met with Joey Lucas earlier in the day and the news wasn't good. The President's numbers were falling, not by a large margin, but enough to make Josh worry. So he called a meeting with Bruno at 8:00 pm. 

By the way that he stormed into the bullpen afterwards, Donna got the feeling that it didn't go well. She gave Josh a few minutes to calm down and then got up from her desk and approached his office. "Josh?" 

"What?" he said curtly. 

She knew what he was like when he was in this mood so she decided to tread lightly. "Senator Raglin's office would like to meet with you tomorrow." 

"So... you set my schedule - am I meeting with him or not?" 

Donna was taken aback by the tone in his voice. "Never mind," she returned. "I'll tell them it's not a good time and that you'll reschedule at a later date." She turned to leave. 

"Whatever - I don't care," he says as he shuffled some papers on his desk. 

That stopped Donna in her tracks. "What?" 

"What - what?" he asked. 

"What did you just say?" 

"I said, `whatever - I don't care." 

"Okay, that's it," she replies, taking control of the situation. "What is your problem?" 

"Excuse me?" he says questioning her tone. 

Donna closes the door to Josh's office so that the entire bull-pen doesn't hear their conversation. She walks back towards Josh, his desk is all that separates them. She places her hands on the desk, looks him in the eye, and says, "Things have been going great since we got back to the office - then today you had a few meetings and now you're walking around like an ogre with a big `ol stick up your butt and saying that you `don't care'. So, I repeat, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" 

Josh flops down in his chair. He rubs his eyes and then runs his hand through his hair. He sighs deeply and says, "You're right - I'm sorry." 

Donna sits down in the chair across from him and says, "Josh, what's wrong?" 

"I met with Joey today... his numbers are falling." 

"They'll come back up, Josh," Donna says confidently. 

"See, you say that like you're so sure... I wish I could be that sure," he says wearily. 

"You can," she replies with a smile. 

"How?" 

"He's the real thing - remember?" she asks trying to motivate him. 

"I don't know if `the real thing' is going to cut it this time around Donna, I really don't," he replies. 

"They'll remember, Josh. They'll remember why they voted for him in the first place. I promise." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Could you do me a favor - can you get me some time with Leo tonight?" he asks. 

"Sure," she replies and picks up her planner and walks to the door. 

"Hey Donna..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm sorry... about earlier." 

"It's okay," she says with a wink. 

"Donna? 

"Yeah?" 

"An ogre with a big `ol stick up his butt?" he questions with a smirk. 

"What - you were." 

"Go get me some time with Leo." 

"Yes Sir," she says as she walks out to the bull-pen 

"Oooh - I like that," he says loud enough for her to hear it. 

"Don't get used to it," she yells back. 

* * *

Leo is sitting on the sofa in his office reading a file when Margaret enters. "Josh is here," she says. 

"Send him in." 

Josh enters his office and thanks Margaret who closes the door behind her. 

"What's up?" Leo asks. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Bruno about the thing." 

"And?" 

"It took some prodding but he's going to take care of it," Josh replies. 

"Good. What else?" Leo asks. 

"What else?" Josh asks back. 

"Yeah, I assume you didn't really come down her to tell me that Bruno's on board. What else?" 

"Well..." 

"What is it?" Leo asks. 

"It's nothing - it can wait." 

"Josh, you're already here and you're starting to piss me off. What is it?" 

"Well, it's not really business," Josh says hesitantly. 

"Sit down," Leo says. He closes the folder he's been reading, takes off his glasses and sets them both on the table. Josh sits and is reluctant to begin. "So, this thing that's `not really business', what would it be?" Leo asks. 

Unbeknownst to Leo and Josh, the President wandered into the hallway between the Oval Office and Leo's office. He hears the beginning of the conversation and decides to stand in the hall and listen. 

"Leo, do you ever think about what you're gonna do if we don't win?" Josh asks. 

"Josh, you and I both know that this is not the attitude that wins elections." Leo says. 

"I know - but it's not really me I'm thinking about," Josh replies. 

Leo sits for a moment looking at Josh, "Donna?" 

"Yeah. I mean Leo, she doesn't think there's anyway we can lose but..." 

"She's a bright girl, Josh," Leo says with a smirk. 

"But what's that going to get her January 21st if we don't have anywhere to go?" 

"C'mon Josh, you'll..." Leo started to say something but didn't finish his initial thought. He was going to say, "You'll take her with you" but decided that he should err on the side of caution. "She'll be fine, Josh. What are YOU gonna do if we don't win?" 

"I'm a savvy political operative, Leo - I'm highly marketable," Josh says with a smirk. 

"That's not what I meant, and I think you know it," Leo says in his fatherly tone not returning Josh's smile. 

Josh's smile fades and he says, "I know. Sometimes I think that the better question is what am I going to do if we DO win?" 

"Maybe that IS the better question. Josh..." 

"Yeah." 

"Get out of here and go do... work." 

With that, Josh leaves Leo's office and the President enters. Without looking up, Leo says, "How much of that did you hear?" 

"Enough," the President returns with an expressionless face as he sits down in the chair that Josh just vacated. "They put their lives on hold for me." 

"Yes they did," Leo responds. 

"So," the President says, trying to change the subject, "what do you think he's going to do?" 

"I don't know, but he's a smart kid... he'll figure it out." 

"Do you think she feels the same?" the President asks. 

"Are you kidding me?" Leo asks with a look of shock on his face. "Do you remember the rules?" 

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," the President says with a wink and a chuckle. He stands and leaves Leo's office. 


	21. Interactions 21

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "I was just thinking about something you said earlier." ***

Josh walks back to his office contemplating the thoughts that Leo brought to the forefront of his mind. What will he do if they win and what will he do if they don't? Not quite sure he can allow himself to think about it, he settles down in his chair and turns to face out the window into the night.

"Josh?" Donna calls.

"Yeah," he says and turns his chair to face her.

"You're back - I mean... I guess I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Yeah well, the thing with Leo didn't take as long as I thought," he replied.

"Oh... okay, well I was gonna head out - what about you?" she asks.

He looks at his watch - 10:45 pm "Soon," he answers.

"Okay, well - I guess I'll see you in the morning then," she says.

"Cool - have a good evening Donna - what's left of it anyway."

Donna turns off her computer and begins to walk down the hallway. She stops suddenly in her tracks and turns around - heading for Josh's office. "Hey - I was thinking..."

"Uh-Oh!"

"Oh you can really bring the funny when you have to, ya know that?" she exclaims.

"That's what they tell me," he says with a smirk. "Okay, I give - what were you thinking about?"

"Well, they just renovated the old Penn Theater on Capitol Hill..."

"Yeah?"

"They opened last week and they're having a midnight showing of "To Catch A Thief" tonight," Donna says.

"God - What a great movie," he replies. "Does it get any better than Grace Kelly on the French Riviera?"

"Yes," Donna answers flatly.

"What?" Josh exclaims.

"Yes, it does get better than Grace Kelly on the French Riviera."

"I'm sorry Donna, what could you come up with that could possibly top THAT?" Josh asks.

"CARY GRANT on the French Riviera - in a tuxedo I might add," she says with smile and a wink. "My point is, Joshua, maybe we should go... to the movies... tonight."

Josh looks at his watch and then back up at Donna. "Donna?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you let me have popcorn?" he asks.

"Of course!" she replies with a smile. 

"Let me change my clothes and we'll go," he says, grabbing the duffle bag packed with jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweater that he keeps in his office. Okay, so Donna keeps it in his office - you get the point. Josh changes his clothes, grabs his jacket, and they begin to leave the West Wing. Donna turns to Josh and says, "Josh, you realize that you're not actually going to get to put any butter on the popcorn - right?"

"That's the way it always is with you Donna?" Josh says.

"What do you mean the way it always is with me?" she asks incredulously.

"It's always tease, tease, tease," he says shaking his head and smiling.

~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the theater, Donna notices the chill in the air. "Boy, it got chilly while were in there," she says with a shiver. 

"Here," Josh says putting his jacket across her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Man, Grace Kelly... tall, leggy, blonde... what a knock-out," Josh says as they continue to walk down the street to Josh's car.

"Cary Grant... suave, sophisticated, regal... talk about a heart throb," Donna replies. "Do you think Cary Grant EVER did a movie where he didn't wear a tux?" she asks.

"If I looked like Cary Grant in my tux, I'd wear it every day," Josh says.

"Hmmm..." Donna replies.

"Hmmm... what?" Josh asks.

"I was just trying to get a mental image of you meeting with the Senate Majority Leader in your tux," Donna says with a smile and a giggle.

Just as they reach the car, josh says with a smirk "C'mon, would it be that bad?"

He opens the passenger door for Donna. She looks at Josh from the corner of her eye, walks past him and says, "Oh, I didn't say it would be bad."

Josh shuts her door and lingers for a moment before walking to his side of the car thinking, `does that mean what I think it means?'

~~~~~~~~

It's late and the ride is quiet. In an attempt to break the silence, Josh speaks. "That was fun... why don't we do that more often?"

"Umm, because we work ridiculous hours trying to keep the free world... ya know... free," Donna replies.

"Right... I forgot." Josh says. Donna looks out the window lost in thought. Josh reaches into the ashtray and pulls something out. "Here," he says and hands it to Donna.

She takes it and looks at it strangely. "It's a penny."

"Very good Donnatella, next week we'll work on the nickel," Josh replies sarcastically.

"Very funny, what's it for?" Donna asks.

"Your thoughts - ya know, `penny for your thoughts'," he replies.

"Oh - it's nothing I was just thinking about something you said earlier."

"Uh-oh, what did I say?" Josh asks as he pulls to the curb in front of Donna's apartment.

"You said, `It's always tease, tease, tease' with me," she replied flatly.

"Donna, I just meant..." Josh tried to explain but Donna cut him off.

"I know what you meant, Joshua," she says with a smirk. She reaches for the door handle and gets out of the car. Josh walks her up to her door in silence.

"This was fun - thanks Josh," she says.

"Thank YOU - if it weren't for your idea, I'd probably still be sitting in the office reading right now," he says.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Donna looks at her watch and then back up to Josh's face, "or should I say I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Lock the door and get some sleep," he orders.

"I will - G'night Josh." Josh turns to walk down the steps when Donna stops him. "Oh, by the way..." Josh turns around and looks up at her. "Just for the record, when it counts... I'm not a tease," and she gives him a wink.

"Yeah, well..." Josh says, confused. "I'll... umm..." he swallows, "keep that in mind."

"Good night Joshua." Donna says before closing the door.

~~~~~~~~

CJ wanders the through the halls of the West Wing and through Josh's bullpen looking for him when she runs into Toby standing in front of the coffee pot. "Hey - have you seen Josh?"

"Um, he and Donna took off about an hour ago - something about a movie. Why?" Toby asks.

"Oh, nothing... I just... wanted to give him something," she says tucking the `something' back into her bag.

"What is it?" Toby asks.

"It's nothing... it's personal," she replies.

"Personal huh? Whose person - yours or his?"

"Goodnight Toby - I have a stop to make before I head home." With that, CJ spun around and left the office and Toby to wonder what she was up to.

On her way home, CJ made her stop. She jotted a quick note on the package and left it leaning against his door. She left with a huge grin on her face.

~~~~~~~~

Josh got to the top of the stairs and opened the door to his condo. As it opened, he heard the package placed against his door fall to the floor. He reached down and picked it up and added it to the pile of mail that was in his hand. He threw his keys on the table just inside the door and set the mail down. He walked back to the bedroom, changed in the pajamas that CJ bought him while he was recovering and walked back into the living room. He picked up the mail and the package and sat down in his leather chair to go through the pile. `Bills, bills, and more bills,' he thought to himself. But, what is this package. He didn't remember ordering anything recently. It was neatly wrapped in white paper and upon further examination; he found that there was a note written on it.

"You can keep insisting, Mi Amour, that there's nothing going on but a picture's worth a thousand words. - CJ."

"What the hell..." he said to no one there. He unwrapped the package and held onto a dark picture frame that housed a picture of him dancing with Donna. He was in his tux and she was in the red Randloph Duke dress. It had been taken at the fundraiser a few weeks ago. He didn't remember there being any cameras around when he'd asked the gentlemen to play a little Tony Bennett. The picture showed him holding her close, her body molding to his. He remembered thinking at that moment, he couldn't get close enough to her. He smiled at the memories. The memory of the music, how they moved together in perfect rhythm, how she looked, how she smelled, how she felt. `That was a GREAT night.' he thought. He crossed the room and placed the picture prominently on the mantle next to the other pictures resting there. One of him and his father, one of his mother, one of him, CJ, Toby, Sam, Leo, and Donna on election night, and one of his sister Joanie before she died. He stared at the latest addition for a few more moments and realizing what time it was, decided that he had to get to bed. 


	22. Interactions 22

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "Goodnight Donatella - I love you... both" ***

While Josh was lost in peaceful slumber, his mind began to wonder. In his dream he sat on the bed in a hotel room in some nameless city. He held the telephone in his hand and listened while it rang on the other end. Finally, someone answered. It was Donna. "Hello Joshua." 

"How did you know it was me?" he asked. 

"Ummm... let's see, you've been gone 24 hours, I haven't spoken with you in almost 5 hours, and it's 1:30 in the morning. Who else would it be?" 

"It's 1:30? I'm sorry, you must be tired - go back to sleep," he suggests. 

"It's okay," Donna says stretching, "I'm up now and the baby will be up in about half an hour to be fed so... talk." 

"I don't really have anything to talk about. I mean... I miss you and I just wanted to hear your voice," he replied. 

Donna smiled, "I miss you too. This whole - new baby by yourself thing, it ain't easy. I don't know how single parents do it." 

"That's it, I'm coming home," Josh said firmly. 

"What?" Donna asked. 

"I'm coming home. I knew it was too soon to leave you. What time is the next flight out of here?" 

"Josh..." 

"No, Donna... I'm coming home." 

"Josh, really... it's okay. We're fine. Your mother's still in town and she's just a phone call away. And besides, you'll be home Friday night and then things can start to get back to normal around here." 

Josh sat on the bed, a pit in the bottom of his stomach. His family was 3,000 mile away and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. He sighed, "I miss you. I miss you both." Josh could hear the baby cooing in the background. "Is he up?" he asked. 

"Yep - fortunately for me, he's not as cranky ask his father when he wakes up," Donna said with a smile. "Josh - honey, I hate to do this, but I'm kind of new at this and I don't think I can do it with the phone in my hand." 

"I wish I was there," Josh said longingly. 

"You will be... in two more days." Hearing no response, she said, "What if I promise to let you make it up to me?" 

"You're on," Josh said with a smirk. "Now go feed my son. You know how we Lyman men are when we don't get what we want." 

"I know only too well." Donna replied. "Goodnight Joshua." 

"Goodnight Donatella - I love you... both," he said. 

"We love you too," said Donna. 

* * *

The alarm clock buzzed loudly and Josh reached over to turn it off. He almost expected to wake up in a hotel room 3,000 miles away from Donna and their son. Their son... `God, it was so real,' he thought. He sat up and looked around the room to get his bearings, he smiled contently and got up to take a shower when the phone rang. 

He answered, "Josh Lyman." 

"Good morning Sunshine." Donna replies. 

"And a good morning to you too Donnatella," Josh says cheerily. 

"Wait a minute... Who are you and what have you done with Joshua Lyman?" Donna asks skeptically. 

"Very Funny... I'm up, I'll meet you in the office in an hour and a half," Josh says. 

"Josh..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you okay? I mean... you sound really... happy for 5:30 in the morning. Forgive me, but it's just a little out of character," Donna says. 

"I'm fine, I was just... remembering a dream," he responds. 

"Hmm... must have been a good one," she says. 

He smiles and says, "It was. I'll see you at 7:00." 

"Kay." 

* * *

It's 6:55 am and Donna walks through the bullpen and as she's about to set her bag on her desk, she notices something - a piping hot cup of Starbucks coffee. She sets her bag on the floor, picks up the coffee and peeks into Josh's office. "Umm... Good morning?" 

"A fine morning it is indeed Donnatella," Josh replies. Donna walks over to Josh's side of the desk and puts her hand on his forehead. "Funny - can't I just be in a good mood?" he asks. 

"Sure you can... I think," she replies skeptically. 

"Well fine, if you don't want the vanilla cappuccino and the lemon - poppy seed muffin that I brought you this morning... I'm sure I can find someone else to have breakfast with this morning. Maybe CJ..." 

"Did you say Lemon - Poppy Seed?" Donna asks. 

"Indeed, I did," Josh says with a smirk as he pulls a brown paper bag out of his back pack. 

"Lemon - Poppy Seed is my favorite," she says. 

"I am aware," he replies. 

"Okay, I have decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and accept the fact that for some odd reason... who knows, maybe the planets are aligned just right, you are in an extremely good mood today," Donna says. 

Josh holds the muffin up in front of her, "Are you quite through?" he asks. 

"Give me that," she says as she swipes the muffin out of his hand, walks out to her desk and retrieves her planner. She sits down in the chair across from him and goes through his schedule for the day. "...Statler at five and then Leo and the President at nine and you're done for the day." 

"What's between Statler and the President?" Josh asks. 

Donna looks down at her book, "Nothing," she replies. 

"Put me down for dinner at seven," Josh says. 

"Okay... are you eating at your desk or do you need reservations?" Donna asks. 

"Nope, I was thinking... you me, a couple of subs and some YooHoo at the Washington Monument." 

Donna smiles brightly at him, "Okay," she says and begins to walk out of the office. She turns around at the door and says, "Josh?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I have a raise?" she asks. 

"No," he replies quickly. 

"Damn...you know I had to ask - right?" 

"I would've done the same thing in your shoes," he says. "Hey, could you get me about half and hour with CJ this morning - Please?" 

"Please?" Donna says disbelievingly, "That must have been one hell of a dream Joshua." 

He smirks at her and gives her a wink. She smiles, turns and walks out the door. 

* * *

Josh stands in the doorway to CJ's office. She looks up from her file and says, "What's up mi amour?" 

"Where'd you get the picture?" he asks. 

"I have my sources," she says secretively. Josh walks into her office and closes the door behind him. "Uh Oh..." CJ says. 

"What?" Josh asks. 

"You closed the door - this can't be good," she says. "What's up?" 

"Well, I've been thinking..." he begins. 

"Now I know this can't be good," CJ replies. 

"Ha, Ha - you and Donna, both funny women. Anyway, I've been thinking that maybe you were right," Josh says. 

"I'm right about many things Josh, could ya be more specific." 

"C'mon CJ, you know what I'm talking about," Josh says. 

"Yeah, I do... I was just having a little fun. What happened?" she asks. 

"Well, nothing really... I mean we went to a movie last night. It really wasn't a big deal, but the dream I had this morning... God CJ, it was SO real." 

"What was it about?" she asks. Josh relayed the dream to her verbatim without ever looking at CJ's face. When he was finished, he looked at her, "So, what do you think?" he asks. 

CJ is grinning from ear to ear, "I think it sounds like a nice dream." 

"It was a GREAT dream... but what do I do about it?" he asks. 

"Although I am wise beyond my years... I can't tell you what to do. You've got to figure out what's best for you... and Donna," she replies "You said yourself, it would be complicated," he says. 

"Yes I did but consider this... nothing's worth anything unless it's worth fighting for," she replies. 

"What if she doesn't..." 

"Josh..." 

"Yeah?" 

"She does... believe me she does," CJ says. 

"How do you know?" he asks. 

"Do you remember The Rules?" she asks. 

"The Rules were hard, CJ," Josh says. 

"It's called Tough Love, Joshua." 

Josh looks at his watch and realizes that he's about to be late for a meeting, "I'd like to say that you've helped me out here but since you really haven't... I've got a meeting. I'll talk to you later." 

"Kay," CJ replies. Josh is almost out the door when she says, "What do you think his name was?" 

"Whose name?" Josh asks. 

"The baby's." 

He looks down at the floor, chuckles, and looks back up at CJ with a full dimpled smile, "Noah." 

CJ smiles back at him and nods him out the door, "Go to your meeting." 

"Thanks for the picture," Josh says as he turns and leaves her office 


	23. Interactions 23

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "Josh, I was there. I saw her reaction when Toby told her that you'd been shot" ***

Sam pops his head into Josh's office, "Hey - you wanna get a bite to eat?" 

"Sorry my friend, I already have dinner plans," Josh replies. 

At that moment, Donna breezes into Josh's office, holds up to white paper bags, and says, "I've got subs, I've got YooHoo, and Joshua, I've even got potato chips," she says with a smile. 

Josh turns to look at Sam and says with a smirk, "Potato chips, must be my lucky night." Josh stands up and grabs his jacket off of the back of his chair, "Let's go." He walks up behind Donna and puts his hand on the small of her back gently pushing her out of the door. 

Donna turns around and looks back into the office over her shoulder, "Sam... do you want to come. I'll split my sub with you," she says. 

Sam, dumbfounded by what just occurred before his very eyes says, "No, no... you two go have... fun." 

* * *

"See you at nine," Josh says and continues to gently push Donna out of the West Wing.  
They sat on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial looking out over the wading pool and at the Washington Monument. "I thought you meant that we'd be eating at the Washington Monument," Donna says. 

"No you didn't, you knew where I meant," he replies. 

"Yeah - I did. How's your sub?" she asks. 

"Good, but Donna, the potato chips make the sandwich," he says with a smile. 

"Okay, so I've gotta know, I thought this good mood would have faded by now but since it hasn't... what was the dream about?" she asks. It's been killing her not to ask all day. What could it have been that put him in SUCH a good mood? 

"I can't tell you that," he says leaning into her arm and nudging her. 

"Why not?" she asks 

Struggling for an answer, Josh says, "Because then it won't come true." 

"That's for wishes, Josh, not dreams. If you want dreams to come true, you have to work at them," she says. 

"Hmm... well, what if I said that I was willing to work at it AND that I wished for it to come true?" he asks. 

`Well...," she says looking down at the steps. "Then I'd have to ask... was it about me?" she asks looking back up at him with a smile. 

"I already said that I can't tell you," he replies. 

"Joooosh... pleeease?" 

He couldn't help it, her smile was infectious. He beamed back at her, "C'mon let's go for a short walk before we head back," he says. He takes her hand and helps her up from her seat. 

Donna collects the trash and says, "C'mon Josh, if I was in the dream I have a right to know." 

"How do you figure?" he asks. 

"It's like... copyrighting," she replies. 

"What?" he asks trying desperately not to laugh. 

"You have to get permission to use my name or likeness," she replies. 

"Even in a dream?" 

"Especially in a dream! Please Josh," Donna whines, "was the dream about me?" 

He stops for a minute looks at her and says, "You might have been in it." 

"I knew it... It WAS about me," she says. 

"I just said you were in it, I never said it was ABOUT you," he tried to clarify. 

"Mmmm-hmmm," Donna says doubting his response. 

"Wait a minute..." Josh says racing to catch up with her. "That goes both ways ya know." 

"What does?" Donna asks. 

"You have to get permission to use my name or likeness... even in a dream," Josh says pointing a finger at her. 

"Have I ever asked your permission?" she asks. 

"No." 

"Then the answer to your next question is probably `No' too," she says with a satisfied smile. 

"Are you honestly telling me that you've NEVER, in all of the years we've known each other, had a dream about me or a dream in which I even made a cameo appearance?" Josh asks. 

Donna decided it would be a bad idea to lie. She was bad at it and even when she thought she was getting away with one, Josh always saw through her and she knew it. "Oh, alright. I've had dreams about you," she answered. 

"Wait a minute... Dreams - plural - Donatella?" he asks with a satisfied smirk. 

"Yes, Joshua - DREAMS!" she exclaims. 

"What were they about?" he asks curiously. 

"I can't tell you that, they won't come true," she says nudging his arm. 

"That's only for wishes..." he prods. 

"Yes but, what if I wished for them to come true?" she asks. "Don't you hate it when your own words come back to bite you in the butt?" 

"More than you know," a frustrated Josh replies. 

"I should think you'd be used to it by now," Donna says. 

He gives her a slight chuckle and a grin and says, "You're cute - ya know that." 

"That's what I'm told," she replies. 

* * *

"Josh, Sam... come on in," the President says, "Leo's already waiting in my office." 

"Good evening, Sir," Sam says as they enter the Oval Office. 

"It's a beautiful night Sam, have you had a chance to get outside today?" the President asks. 

"Yes, sir. I had dinner in the Rose Garden this evening," Sam replies. 

"How `bout you Josh?" the President asks. 

Sam looks at Josh, who's not answering, and then at the President and says with a sly smile, "Yes sir, I believe Josh had dinner on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial this evening." Josh glares at Sam, seeing where this is heading. 

"What a great spot, don't you think, Leo?" the President asks. 

"Sure - especially at night," Leo replies. 

"Some would say, Mr. President, that it's almost romantic," Sam adds. 

"I would venture a guess that dinner alone on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial is not so romantic, Sam," the President says. 

"Oh - he wasn't alone sir," Sam replies. 

"I had dinner with Donna, okay? Is everybody happy? Donna and I had subs, potato chips, and YooHoo. Yep - doesn't get much more romantic than that," Josh exclaims. 

"Alright - everyone leave Josh alone... apparently we've hit a nerve," the President says with a wink to Leo and Sam. 

* * *

The meeting continues and finally breaks up at about 11:15. 

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then," the President says. 

"Thank you Mr. President," Leo says. 

"Josh, Leo, could you stick around a second?" the President asks. 

"Sure," Josh says. 

"Have a seat," the President says. 

"Yes sir." 

Josh & Leo sit on the sofa and the President sits in the straight-  
backed chair. "Josh, I wanted to talk to you about Donna." 

"Sir, Leo, there is NOTHING going on between Donna and myself," Josh says. 

"No, no... I know that, but... Josh, by accepting the position of Deputy Chief of Staff, you agreed to put your life on hold for four to eight years," says the President. 

"Yes sir, I'm aware of that," Josh responds. 

"The longer we're in office, the less fair I think that aspect of the job is," the President sympathizes. 

"I know the feeling sir," Josh replies. 

"Josh, if you WANT there to be something between you and Donna..." Leo began. 

"Leo, Sir, I'd be lying if I didn't say this conversation was one I never expected to have in the Oval Office," Josh says with a chuckle. 

"You're family to me Josh. You, Sam, Toby, CJ, Leo, and Donna too - all of you, and I think you know that," the President says. 

"Yes sir," Josh replies. 

"My point is this Josh... at some point, you're happiness has to come first. Now, does that mean that I don't want you to be the Deputy Chief of Staff anymore - No. But Josh, if there's something else you want in your life, something other than the job... we'll work it out." 

"Thank you sir, but can I be honest?" Josh asks. 

"Honesty is ALL I ask Josh," the President responds. 

"Sir, even if I am considering pursuing something with Donna, and I'm not saying that I am, but if I were... nothing says she's going to want the same thing. I mean... I'm 10 years older than her. What does a 28-  
year-old vibrant attractive woman want with a 38-year-old guy who lives and breathes his career?" 

"Josh, I was there. I saw her reaction when Toby told her that you'd been shot," Leo says. 

"Josh, would you WANT to live and breathe your career if you didn't have Donna here waiting for you EVERY DAY?" the President asks. 

"I don't understand," Josh says. 

"Other than the ideology of making the world a better place, what makes you happy about coming into the office every day?" asks the President. "Would you enjoy living and breathing your career so much if it didn't involve seeing Donna nearly every hour of every day?" 

Josh puts his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He rubs his temples and says, "I don't know. Sometimes I doubt it." 

"Then do something about it, Josh," the President says. 

"This is all happening so quickly," Josh says rubbing his eyes. 

The President looks at Leo, and Leo looks up at the President both with surprised looks on their face. Leo breaks the tension with, "Quickly is not the word I'd use to describe this evolving thing between you and Donna. We've seen this coming for the past four years." 

"Then why am I just beginning to see it?" Josh asks. 

"Ya know, if I believed that were true I'd knock you upside the head," Leo says. 

"Okay, well... that's all I have to say on the subject... FOR NOW. We'll talk more when you've made up your mind about what you want. Dismissed," says the President. 

Leo remains seated, as does the President, on his way out of the Oval Office, Josh turns to the two men and says slyly, "Ya know... I can't help but notice that nobody was this supportive of me pursuing a relationship with Amy." 

Without turning to look at him, Leo says, "Can't help but notice that - huh?" 

Josh shakes his head and says, "Goodnight Sir. Leo." 

"Goodnight Josh," they say in unison. 

"You think he'll make the right decision?" the President asks Leo. 

"Do you think he hasn't already made a decision?" Leo asks in response. 

"Okay - so what do we do when THEY figure it out?" asks the President. 

"CJ and I have been working on if for a couple of weeks. I'll let you know when I have something concrete," Leo replies. 


	24. Interactions 24

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*****

**"Things that might night wait another four years" ***

After his meeting with the President, Josh went back to his office to find a post-it note on the screen to his computer. " 11:45 pm: It's late - I'm tired - I went home. -D." He looked at his watch 12:15, `she should be home by now' he thought. He picked up the phone and pressed Speed Dial #1. The phone rang twice and then Donna answered, "Boy, your meeting ran long." 

"Yeah, the President wanted to talk to me after the meeting was over," Josh says 

"Anything important?" Donna asks 

"Yeah - but I can't..." he hesitates. 

"I know, you can't talk about it," she finishes. 

"Not yet," he states 

"Did you need me for something?" she asks. 

Josh found himself thinking about what the President had said to him. "Hmmm?" 

"I said, did you need me for something?" she repeats. 

"No, no... I got your note and I just wanted to make sure that you got home okay," he says 

"Oh - thanks," she replies 

"For what?" he asks 

"Just for caring enough to call. And... if I didn't say so earlier, thanks for the coffee and the muffin and dinner too," she says sincerely. 

"You're very welcome. Get some sleep," Josh says. 

"I'll call you in the morning," Donna replies. 

"Kay." 

"Goodnight Josh." 

"Goodnight Donna." 

* * *

The next two days were hectic. Josh hardly got to see Donna at all, just a quick moment here or there and that was it. That evening, Josh sat in his office - exhausted. He'd hoped that the numbers he'd received from Joey would be better than they were. He leaned back in his chair to see if Donna was still at her desk. She wasn't and he assumed that she was gone for the day. It was getting late and he didn't really expect her to still be there. Less than 10 minutes later, she popped in to bring him a sandwich and a bottle of YooHoo. "Thanks, I thought you were gone for the day," he says. 

"Nope, I was just running an errand for Leo and I stopped to get you something to eat," she replies. "Wahtca thinkin' about?" 

"What do you mean?" he asks. 

"I don't know, you just look like you have something really heavy on your mind. Anything I can help with?" she asks as she sits down in the chair across from him with her feet up on the desk. 

"I wish you could," he responds. 

After a long quiet moment, Donna asks, "Josh, do you ever think about what you'll do if we don't win again?" 

"I thought you didn't see anyway that we could lose," he says with a smirk. "I think your exact words were, `They'll remember why they elected him in the first place'," he says. 

"I saw the numbers Joey sent over. Apparently they have foggy memories," she replies. 

"Yeah, apparently," he says. 

"So do you?" she asks. 

"Do I what?" he asks. 

"Do you ever think about what you'll do?" 

"Yeah, I think about it," he says. 

"What would you do?" Donna asks. 

"Oh first I'd close the blinds and crawl into bed to sleep for about a month." They both chuckle as he looks off into the distance, "and then I guess I'd run another campaign, or lecture, or teach somewhere." he says. "I'll tell you one thing," he says turning his gaze to her, "I'd have a life." 

"What do you mean?" she asks. 

"This job prevents me, all of us, from doing things we want to do and we miss out on them. If we lose, I'm going to do them before it's too late," he says resolutely. 

"What things?" Donna asks. 

He knows he can't tell her what's on his mind. That if they lose, wants to make every attempt to sweep her off of her feet, to wine and dine her, to take her on picnics and walks through the park, to spend hours making love to her, and to fall asleep knowing that he'll wake up with her in his arms. So, instead he simply answers, "Things that might night wait another four years." He shakes his head and says, "Just... things. If you ever tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it but, sometimes the THINGS... make me wish we won't win," he says looking her straight in the eye. "What about you, what will you do if we don't win?" he asks. 

"Well, I too would sleep for a month. But then I guess I'd get a job and go back to school. Only this time I'd pick a major and stick with it, " she says with a smile and he smiles back at her. 

"What would you major in?" he asks. 

"Political Science," she replies. 

"Wise choice, Donnatella. Donna, Leo once said to me, `As long as I've got a job, you've got a job,' that goes for you too you know?" he asks. 

"Thanks, you have a meeting with Sam and Bruno in about 10 minutes and I have some things to finish up before I leave so..." she says. 

"Yeah," he replies. 

Donna gets up and starts to leave his office. She stops in the doorway, turns around and says, "Josh?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'll be here another four years," she says. 

He gives her a half smile, hoping that there's underlying meaning to her statement, and says, "Me too." 

* * *

Josh goes to his meeting and Donna begins to leave for the day but on her way out of the office she goes back to her desk and pulls some stationary out of the top drawer of her desk. The paper is pink and says "Donatella Moss" at the top of the page. She picks up a pen and writes a note on the paper, folds it in half and leaves it on Josh's desk. On Josh's way back from the meeting, he runs into Toby, who's on his way out. 

"Hey Toby, you leaving?" he asks. 

"Yeah, I think 19 hours here is my limit for today," Toby responds. 

"Do you know if Donna's still here?" Josh asks. 

"Nope, I think she left about half an hour ago," 

"Thanks, have a good night," Josh says. 

"You too," Toby says as he leaves the building. 

Josh walks into his office, puts down his stuff, and sees the note sitting on his desk. The folded piece of paper says "Joshua" on the outside. Recognizing the handwriting, he opens the note and reads: 

> _Joshua- Some things are worth the wait.  
>  Love,  
>  Donatella. _

  
CJ comes leans on the doorframe of Josh's office and sees him grinning from ear to ear. She asks, "How'd the meeting go?" 

He looks up at her, the grin never leaving his face and says, "You know - same old, same old." 

"Josh, why are you grinning from ear to ear like that cat that ate the canary?" she asks. 

"No reason, it's nothing," and he shakes it off. As CJ turns to leave his office Josh stops her and says, "CJ?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you ever think about what you'll do if we don't win re-election?" he asks. 

"Not a day goes by, Mi Amour, not a day goes by," with that, CJ turns and leaves. 


	25. Interactions 25

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*****

**"That's why I'm here... I have to know for sure." ***

After CJ left, Josh sat in his office for another hour. He stared back and forth between the window and the pink piece of paper that Donna had left for him, reading over and over: 

> _Joshua-  
>  Some things are worth the wait. Love,  
>  Donatella. _

Did she mean what he thought she meant?. After agonizing over the hidden meaning, he decided to take matters into his own hands. "I'm tired of waiting," he said to nobody in the room. He looked at his watch, 1:30 am, grabbed his backpack, pulled out his keys and headed out the door before he could change his mind. 

* * *

Exhausted from the day, Donna sleeps soundly between the sheets. Startled, she sits bolt upright in bed. `What was that?' she thought to her self and the pounding on the door continued. This time, the pounding was followed by, "Donna - It's me... open the door I need to talk to you." It was Josh, and he sounded frantic. Fearing that something was wrong, she quickly got out of bed and headed for the door. 

She opened the door to see Josh standing in front of her. "Josh, what's the matter, is something wrong? Is the President okay?" Donna asked worriedly. 

"He's fine... I need to talk to you," he says as he barges past her and into her apartment. 

"Josh, calm down and tell me what's going on," she pleads. 

He stares at her for a moment and asks, "What's worth the wait?" 

"What?" Donna asks out of confusion. 

"This..." Josh says holding up the pink piece of paper for her to see. He hands it to her and begins to pace around the room. Donna looks down at the paper in her hands and Josh begins to speak, "We had this conversation, you and I, and you said you'd be there another four years and then you said that `some things are worth the wait' and between what CJ's been saying to me..." 

Donna stares at him with wide eyes and lets him ramble. She lets him talk because she can't get a word in edgewise and because after all of these years, she can't believe that it's going to come down to this moment. 

"...and what I've heard from Leo and the President, I don't know what to think anymore. And since I can't even begin to fathom what goes through your head on a given day, let alone at any given moment, I decided to quit guessing and come over here to find out what you meant by that," he says pointing to the paper in her hand. "I mean, does it mean what I think it means?" he continues talking, running his hands through his hair and pacing, "Because Donna, I just don't know how..." 

"Josh..." Donna begins. 

"... to interpret this and I don't ever want to do anything that would put either of us in a... I mean I'm a brilliant politician, but - God Donna..." 

Donna chuckles to herself. Amazed that he can be so scattered, ramble on and on, and still manage to compliment himself, Donna tries again, "Josh..." 

He stops pacing and walks over to Donna stopping just inches from her. He takes a deep breath, looks her in the eye, and asks, "Donna, what did you mean by `some things'?" 

She's not quite sure how to answer. She looks down at the floor trying to muster some courage, and looks back up at Josh. `Actions speak louder than words,' she thinks to herself. She closes the distance between them. They're so close that she can feel his breath on her face as she draws nearer. She's giving him every chance to pull away, but he's not moving. Her eyes focus on his lips and his eyes focus on her - nothing but her. She tilts her head slightly, amazed that after all of this time, she'll finally know what it's like to kiss him. She lifts her arm and her fingertips gently graze across his lips as he exhales. Never moving her hand, and barely above a whisper she asks him, "You really don't know, do you?" 

He reaches up and takes her hand away from his mouth, but never letting it go and says, "That's why I'm here... I have to know for sure." 

She nods slightly at his response, leans towards him, and gently brushes her lips against his. Not quite a kiss, more like a test. He still has time to pull away, and so does she. But she doesn't want to and since he hasn't moved, she assumes that he doesn't want to either so she does it again, just barely touching him. She looks up at him. His eyes are closed, and his breathing has become shallower. Her thoughts are broken when he starts to smirk at her. Defensively, she asks, "What?" 

He raises his free hand to her face and gently touches her cheek, smiling the entire time and says, "I thought you said that when it counts, you're not a tease." 

She smiles back at him and leans her cheek into his hand. Then, she looks back up at him, straight faced, and says, "I'm not." She presses her lips against his, softly but not innocently, not by a long shot. She knew he'd be a good kisser, just they way she'd always imagined. His lips are strong and soft and they respond to her like no other man has ever responded before. After a long moment, she steps back into reality and pulls away, her eyes never leaving his. 

"What's the matter, I thought..." Josh questions. 

"I know, but Josh, we can't do this. I mean, what about the next four years?" 

He looks at her thoughtfully and pulls her close. Her hands are on his chest, separating them and his arms are wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. He kisses her on the tip of the nose and says, "Some things are too important to wait, Donnatella," and he resumes their previous kiss. The kiss deepens with the passion of a man who finally knows that there's more to life than work and the passion of a woman who finally has everything she wants - passion that was four years in the making. 

He breaks the kiss first and they stand in her living room holding each other, their foreheads touching. "Wow," he says. 

"760 verbal and all you can come up with is `Wow'?" she asks with a smirk. 

He nods a little and repeats, "Wow." They stand there, lost in each other's eyes, for a long moment when Josh says, "I have to make a phone call." 

"It can't wait?" she asks incredulously. 

"Some things are too important to wait," he repeats. 

He walks over to her end table, picks up the telephone and begins dialing. "Josh, who are you calling at this hour?" Donna asks. 

The phone is answered on the other end. "Josh this better be good," the voice on the other end says. 

"CJ..." Josh begins. He looks up at Donna and sees her smiling and continues, "you said when I figured it out that you wanted to be my first call. Well... I'm calling." 

CJ, on the other end of the telephone sits on her bed smiling. "Josh, have you talked to Donna?" 

"Yes," he replies. 

"And she feels..." CJ begins to ask. 

"The same, CJ. You were right." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," she says. 

"I said, `you were right', she feels the same," Josh replies. 

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, but I never get tired of hearing the words, `CJ, you were right," she says. 

"Do I need to be here for this CJ? Because I can think of MUCH better things to do right now," Josh asks never taking his eyes off of Donna. 

"Right - along those lines Josh..." CJ replies 

"Yeah?" 

"Two things... Number 1, do not go any further than you already have, unless it's too late." 

"It's not CJ," Josh assures her. 

"Good, and Number 2, do not, I repeat NOT, get caught in public," she says sternly. 

"Okay, so what do I do?" he asks. 

"Talk to her Josh," CJ responds. 

"No, I mean about..." Josh begins. 

"I know what you meant," CJ says cutting him off. "Don't worry about it, we'll work it out. Trust me." 

"I do," he replies. 

"Good. Now I think you two probably have a lot to talk about, so go talk. And I mean JUST talk, Joshua," CJ says. 

"Yeah?" he asks. 

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning, we'll talk then," CJ says. 

"Kay - Goodnight CJ. And thanks," Josh says. 

"Tomorrow," CJ replies and hangs up the telephone. 

Josh hangs up the telephone and continues to stare at Donna. 

"What did she say?" Donna asks. 

"She said we should talk," Josh replies. 

"You and CJ should talk?" she questions. 

"No, she says you and I should talk. What she actually said was not to go any further and not to get caught in public," he says. 

"So... I'm thinking maybe we should talk," Donna says. 

"Yeah." Josh replies. 


	26. Interactions 26

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "When did you know?" ***

Donna comes out of the kitchen holding to cups of hot tea. She hands one to Josh and sits down next to him on the sofa. The silence deafening. This `thing' is out there and now neither of them really knows what to do about it. Donna breaks the silence with a giggle that turns into a full-blown laugh. Josh turns and looks at her as if she just sprouted an ear in the middle of the forehead and asks, "Donnatella, what is so funny?" 

"Us," she replies trying to control her laughter. 

"What do you mean us?" he asks. 

"Josh, there are no two people in the world who talk as much as we do. We're even talking when we're not talking. Now, we really NEED to talk and neither of us can seem to come up with anything to say," she replies still chuckling. 

Josh gives her the 100-watt Lyman smile and begins to laugh himself, "God - you're right," he agrees. He waits for Donna to regain her composure and says, "Okay, I'll go first." 

Finally calmed down, Donna says, "Okay." 

Josh's face turns serious. This is important and he wants to give it the attention it deserves. "When did you know?" he asks. 

"Know what?" Donna asks, confused. 

"How you felt about me, when did you know?" Josh asks again. Donna takes a deep breath and turns her gaze out the window trying to gather her thoughts and put them into words. Josh, noticing her apprehension, takes her hand and says, "Talk to me." 

She looks back at him, tears welling up in her eyes and says, "Rosslyn." 

"After the shooting?" he asks. 

"When I walked into that hospital and Toby told me that you'd been shot, I... I just went numb, I guess. Toby and Leo, they were great. They got me in to the gallery to watch your surgery, somehow it just made me feel closer to you. If you died on that table - you weren't going to be alone... I was there. Sam and CJ had to go back to the office, but Toby... he sat with me in the gallery for a while. At one point, he asked me what I was thinking and I knew that I couldn't tell him. Actually, I don't know if I couldn't tell him because I didn't want him to know or because I couldn't put it into words at that moment, so I just said, `nothing'. Needless to say, he didn't push the issue." As she speaks the tears that were welling up in her eyes drop down her cheeks. 

Josh brushes the tears away and asks, "What were you thinking? When Toby asked, what was it that you didn't want to tell him?" 

Donna swallows hard and finishes her story, the tears freely flowing, "I couldn't tell him that if you died that I'd die too. I mean, you were... are the biggest part of my life and my heart. What would I have done if the biggest part of my heart was ripped away. I didn't know... how I would live if you didn't. And at that moment, I knew that I never wanted to have a day go by in my life without you in it. " 

Josh leans over and kisses her gently on the lips trying to calm her. "I'm sorry," he whispers. 

"Sorry for what?" she asks. 

"I know it wasn't my fault and there wasn't anything I could do about it, but I'm sorry you had to got through that," he says. 

"Oh Josh, don't be sorry," Donna says shaking her head. "If I hadn't...  
If we hadn't gone through that, we wouldn't be here now - together. Who knows, it might have taken another four years for me to figure out how I felt, or maybe I would never have figured it out." 

"You're right," Josh replies. 

"What about you?" she asks. "When did you know?" 

He takes a deep breath and begins, "I guess some part of me has always known. But, a bigger part of me figured that there was nothing I could do about it." He pauses, and then continues with a smirk, "But, I guess that doesn't really answer your question, Does it?" Donna shakes her head. "The Diary. I was furious when you told me that you'd lied about your diary." 

"I remember," she says regretfully. 

"But when I read the diary I knew why you'd done it... to protect me. And then I knew that I couldn't let anything happen to you... that I would do anything I had to do to protect you - no matter what. Donna, I realized that I would do whatever it took for you to come out of that okay. If that meant losing my job - so be it. If it meant going to jail myself - that's what I'd do. I mean, c'mon... I couldn't let the future mother of my children be a convicted felon," Josh says trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

"CHILDREN?" Donna asks, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her face softens and she asks, "You think about us having children?" 

"Well, to be honest... not until recently. But... yeah, I think about us having children. Actually, remember the dream that had me in such a good mood?" Donna nodded remembering the day fondly. "I was on a trip and called home and you were there... with our son." He looks up at her not knowing how much he should tell her. 

"Noah?" she asks. 

"Yes," Josh says in udder disbelief. "How did you know that?" 

She smiles softly at him and says, "I think about it too, Josh." 

Relieved, he says, "Donna, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. I mean once we get into the office... I don't know. Neither of us is going to lose our jobs, but Leo may want to reassign you." 

"I know," she responds. 

"We could make a deal with him - We could say that we explore this until after the election, but only if we can continue to work together," Josh suggests. 

"We could," Donna replies disappointedly. 

"Yeah, but that's not what I want. Donna, it's taken us four years to get here. I don't want to wait anymore," he says rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand. 

"I don't want to wait either, Joshua. But we need to make some choices. I suppose I could quit my job," Donna says. 

"Absolutely NOT!" Josh replies. "That is not an option!" 

"I could take the reassignment... if it's offered," she continues. 

"We wouldn't get to see each other much if you do that," he states. 

"We'd make time - it's important, right?" she asks tentatively. 

"Right - we'll make time. I'm not giving up on this Donna. It's what I want... more than anything," he says resolutely. 

"Okay, then it's decided, that's what we'll do," she confirms. 

"Yeah," Josh replies. He looks at the clock on VCR and says, "Donna, it's 3:30... we need to get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." He smiles at her reassuringly. 

"Do you... wanna stay?" Donna asks. She hold her hands up quickly and says, "On the couch, of course." 

Josh chuckles at her pulls her close and kisses her, softly. "No, CJ would have my head on a stick," he says. 

"You're probably right - you should go," she says. 

"Yeah," he says as he standing up from the sofa. They kiss several times before reaching the door. "Okay - I'm about to open the door. One last kiss?" he asks. 

"Just one?" Donna asks with a seductive leer. 

"Donnatella, don't tease me," Josh says smirking at her. 

"Okay - one last kiss and then it's goodnight," she replies. 

The last kiss of the evening was soft, sweet, and gentle but, at the same time, it was filled with longing and desire. It was a kiss that left them both begging for more. Donna pulls away first and presses her forehead against Josh's. "I should really go - before I... don't," he says. 

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning. Are you ready?" she asks. 

"I've never been more ready to start something in my entire life Donna." 

"Goodnight Joshua," Donna says. 

"Goodnight Donnatella," he replies. He opens the door and leaves her apartment. 

Donna rushes to the window to watch him drive away. As he makes his way to the car, he takes one last moment to look at her apartment and sees her standing in the window. He raises his hand to wave goodbye and gives her a wink, then gets in the car and drives away. 


	27. Interactions 27

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "Do you think he would have liked me?" ***

CJ enters the West Wing and drops her things off in her office before heading straight to see Leo. She sees Margaret sitting at her desk and asks, "Is he in?"

"Yep – would you like me to announce you?" Margaret asks.

"That's okay – I'll just go in. Thanks Margaret," CJ says. She knocks on the door and after hearing "YEAH?" from the other side, opens it.

"Good morning Leo," CJ says. CJ, a bit surprised says, "I'm sorry, good morning Mr. President. I didn't know you were in here."

"Good morning CJ – it's okay – come on in," the President responds.

"Morning CJ. What can I do for you so early in the morning?" Leo asks.

"Well… we have a situation," she responds.

"Uh-huh?" he questions.

"A Josh and Donna situation," she states tentatively.

"You mean…" the President questions.

"Yep – he called me last night," CJ responds.

"Well, it's about time someone actually took that `I'm your first call' stuff seriously," Leo says.

"No kidding! So what do you want to do?" she asks.

"Let's give plan-A a shot first and if it doesn't work we'll move to plan-B," Leo says.

"I assume you want to see them first thing?" CJ questions. The look that Leo shoots at her gives her the answer she expected and she replied, "I'll let them know. Thanks Leo. Mr. President."

"CJ…" Leo calls.

"Yeah?"

"I want to see them separately. Let's have some fun with `em," he says. He looks over at the President and asks, "you wanna play too?"

"Yeah – I'll take Josh, you take Donna," President Bartlett replies with a smirk.

"You're cruel – you know that right?" CJ asks with a smirk and then turns and leaves her boss's office.

* * *

Josh and Donna, as if on cue, enter the bullpen at the same time, only to find CJ waiting for them in Josh's office. Josh looks at Donna and she returns the glance nervously. "I want this," he says just above a whisper so that only she can hear it.

"Me too," she says with a smile. And they walk in to Josh's office to face CJ.

"Leo wants to see you in his office," CJ says.

"Well that was predictable," Josh says. "When?"

"Now," she responds.

"Let's go," Josh says turning to Donna.

"Wait," CJ calls.

"What?" Josh asks.

"He just wants to see Donna – alone," CJ tells him. "The President would like to see you, Josh."

He takes a deep breath, looks at Donna – who's looking more than a little nervous, and takes her hand. He says, "It'll be okay. I promise." She nods in acceptance of his offer of comfort and he walks out the door in the direction of Leo's office.

* * *

Margaret enters Leo's office and says, "Excuse me… Donna's here."

"Thanks Margaret, send her in," Leo says.

"Leo… You wanted to see me?" Donna asks tentatively.

"CJ told me that Josh called her last night," Leo responds.

"Yes," Donna says.

"This is what you want?" Leo asks her in a fatherly tone.

"I think it's what I've always wanted," Donna says as Leo nods in agreement. "Josh told me that The President said we'd work it out…" Donna begins. "What do we do now?"

"Before we do anything, Donna, I need you to be absolutely sure that this is what you want. I don't want this to become a three ring circus because we put a plan in motion and then you change your mind." Leo says.

"Leo… I've never wanted anything more in my entire life," Donna responds sincerely.

"He was a good kid – ya know," Leo begins, "and I've been privileged to watch him grow into a fine man," Leo says. "He's very idealistic. He tries to act like a political bulldog, but deep down he's just a puppy. He gets hurt too. But I guess you already knew that," Leo says. Donna nods her head in agreement. "I'll be honest with you Donna, this situation makes me very nervous."

"Leo, if this is going to cause problems… I'll quit my job," Donna says.

"OH - Yeah, sure… then I'd be out a Deputy Chief of Staff too because God knows if I let you quit, he's gonna blow outta here like a tornado," Leo says with a smirk.

"Leo, I know you think of him like a son…" she begins. She looks down at the floor trying to collect her thoughts, "I DO know what a good man he is and what a big heart he has. I just hope you think I'm worthy of a piece of his heart," she finishes.

"Donna, he IS a good man… but whether you know it or not, YOU make him strive to be a better man. That pleases me. It would have pleased his father. And you've had most of his heart since the day you walked into campaign headquarters and demanded a job," Leo says.

"Do you think he would have liked me?" Donna asks. "Mr. Lyman, I mean – do you think he would have liked me."

Leo looks at her as the corners of his mouth turn into a full grin and says, "He would've loved you Donna. He was a great judge of character – Noah Lyman."

Their conversation is interrupted by the bellowing of the President, "LEO!"

* * *

"Any idea what he wants to see me about?" Josh asks Charlie as he approaches the Oval Office.

"Nope," he replies. Charlie reaches for the doorknob and announces to the President that Josh is waiting to see him.

"Thank you Charlie, send him in." "Josh – good morning," the President says.

"Good morning Mr. President," Josh replies.

"Have a seat. Let's talk a minute."

"Yes Sir." Josh a sits on the sofa and the President sits next to him.

"I hear you made a phone call to CJ last night, " the President begins.

"Yes sir," Josh says with conviction.

"Decided what you want?" the President asks.

"Yes sir."

"Josh, I said we'd work it out and I meant it so relax." With that, Josh lets out the breath he's been holding since he walked into the Oval Office. "I've watched Donna change since the first day she arrived at campaign headquarters. She's probably grown and learned more than anyone in this administration." Josh nods in agreement. "That's due, in no small way, to you Josh. You should be proud of that," the President tells Josh.

"I'm proud of HER sir," Josh responds and the President smiles at his response.

"My point is this Josh, I don't want to see her get hurt," the President says.

"Sir… I have no intention of hurting her. In fact, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that NEVER happens," Josh replies.

"I know you will, Josh," the President says assuredly. "You love her?" he asks.

"Sir?" Josh asks.

"I said, do you love her?" he asks again.

"Sir, all due respect… I don't think that's something I should say to you until I've said it to Donna." Josh responds.

"Good boy," the President says, satisfied with Josh's response. "LEO!" the President bellows.

* * *

Leo and Donna appear in the doorway connecting the Oval Office with Leo's. As Josh looks up, he gives Donna slight smile and a wink. "Good morning Donna," the President says.

"Good morning Mr. President," she replies.

"Have a seat Donna," Leo says. And Donna walks over to the sofa to sit next to Josh.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do…" Leo begins. "Toby was going to head back out on the campaign trail with the President – Josh, now it's you. Donna, you'll continue to work for Josh, the two of you run like a well-oiled machine. I'd hate to see what would happen if I took you out of the equation. But – you'll work from here. You won't be out on the road with Josh."

"So, basically the way we're going to `work it out' is just to avoid the whole thing? We still work together, but we're never TOGETHER," Josh says, his frustration showing through.

"Josh," Donna says to rope him back in. He looks at her and let's Leo finish.

"You're right – you won't be together, but when you come home between stints on the road…" Leo says.

"What you do on your personal time is your business," the President finishes.

Leo continues, "CJ is prepared to make a statement that I'm sure you'll be fine with. Then… the White House does not comment on the personal lives of the staff. Other than that, there are two rules. You remember The RULES, right Donna?" Leo asks.

"Yes sir," Donna says with a smirk.

"What are the consequences for breaking The Rules?" Leo asks.

"No access," Josh and Donna respond in unison.

"Right – two rules: Number 1: there will be NO, and I mean ZERO, public displays of affection in the White House or on White House time. Social functions – we'll see. Number 2: take it slow. Announcing that you want to start dating today and marriage plans next week – doesn't look so good. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Donna replies.

"Josh?" the President asks.

"Yes sir, I understand," he replies.

"That said," Leo begins "what took you so long?" He breaks out in a full grin. "I've been waiting to give that speech for four years." And they all begin to laugh for a moment. Leo breaks the small celebration with, "So, go watch CJ's briefing and get back to work."

Josh and Donna get up to leave the office, as they approach the door, the President stops them, "Josh – Donna…" they turn around to face him and he finishes with a smile, "congratulations."

"Thank you sir," Josh replies and guides Donna through the door.

* * *

Donna walks into Josh's office and turns on the television. "CJ's already begun her briefing," she says.

He puts down the file he was working on and turns his attention to Donna and the TV. "So, this morning was good. I mean we'll be apart for a while, but… I think we can do this," he says.

"I know we can, Josh," Donna replies.

He gets up and leans against the side of his desk, next to Donna. He leans over and nudges her a little. She looks at him with a smile and he asks, "Donna, would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Before she can answer him, their attention is caught by CJ's words, "And one last thing… The President is pleased to announce that, after 4 long years of nauseating bickering and bantering, Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman and Donnatella Moss have decided to see each other on a personal level." As CJ finished her sentence, the room was filled with the clapping and cheering of reporters.

Donna smiled widely, turned to Josh, and said, "Joshua, I'd love to have dinner with you."


	28. Interactions 28

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

**"I'm not**

**kidding, Sam. If I find out that you caved - I'm unleashing the**

**sisterhood."**

After the press briefing, Josh and Donna emerged from his office to find the bullpen full of their friends and colleagues. Carol, Bonnie, Ginger, Sam, CJ, even Toby stood around clapping. Most of them greeted Josh and Donna with a, "well - it's about damn time." After a good laugh, Toby announced that it was time for everyone to get back to work. 

That's what the next two weeks were like for Josh and Donna. They worked 15 hour days in the West Wing where nothing had changed, they still bantered and badgered each other. But they still managed to find time to see each other nearly every night. Whether it was out for lunch or dinner or back to one of their apartments just to sit and talk, they spent nearly every waking hour together. They decided to take it slow and they had promised Leo. There was no spending the night, there were no public displays of affection. They were the picture of morality. The problem was... the high road was getting frustrating. Josh hated leaving Donna at night to make the drive back to his place. Donna hated not being able to hold his hand as they walked around the Lincoln Memorial at lunch. But again, they had promised. 

* * *

Josh passes by Donna's desk after a long meeting on the hill. She could tell by the look on his face, that it hadn't gone well and now she was dreading going into his office. She proceeded slowly and stood in the doorway without making a noise. Josh caught her reflection in the window and said, "You can come in." Donna entered the office and sat down in the visitor's chair across from him. "What is it?" he asked looking at the file in her hand. She obviously wasn't excited about what was in it. 

"It's the finalized campaign schedule," she replied glumly. 

He sighed, knowing that this mean that their late night dinners would be coming to an end soon. "When?" he asks. 

"Next week," she replies and the disappointment in her voice is obvious. 

"For how long?" he asks. 

"Two weeks," she says. "How did your meeting go?" she asks, trying to change the subject. 

He stands up and walks to her side of the desk and crouches down to look her in the eye. "We can do this Donna," he replies. 

"I know - I'm just... not looking forward to it," she says. 

"I know the feeling," he says taking her hand. 

After a long moment, she jolts back to reality and jerks her hand away from him, "No PDA - remember?" she asks. 

He quickly stands up and runs his hand through his hair and walks back to his side of the desk, "Yeah - Rule number 1. I'm beginning to hate The Rules again, Donna." 

"I know. But, on the bright side, by the time you get back," she says with a smirk, "we will have officially been seeing each other for a full month." 

"Yeah?" he asks grinning at her. 

"Leo just said `take it slow' - he didn't say `stand still'," she replies. 

"Donna are you saying what I think you're saying - because I think this would be an appropriate moment to remind you that you claim NOT to be a tease when it counts," he says nearly bouncing up and down in his seat. 

"Do you Joshua Lyman, promise to take me out for a goodbye dinner the night you leave?" Donna asks. 

"Anywhere you want to go," he states. 

"Do you also promise to call me every night from the road?" she asks. 

"At LEAST once a night," he replies eagerly. 

"Furthermore, do you swear to miss me every waking moment?" she asks. 

"Hell, throw in the non-waking moments," he replies. 

"Then, Joshua, I promise to throw you a private celebration upon your safe return," she says with a full smile. 

Josh flashes his dimples, and says, "You know \- if I left now, I could be home sooner." 

Donna laughs at him and says, "Yeah, but the President would be HERE so that kind of defeats the purpose." 

* * *

One week later, after they returned from dinner, they stand in Josh's bedroom packing for his trip. "Did you pack the Advil?" Donna asks from the bathroom. 

"Got it," Josh says. 

Donna comes back to the bedroom. "Okay - well, then I think we've got everything," she says. 

"Donna?" 

"Yeah?" 

He sits down and then stretches out the length of the bed, putting his arms behind his head, "Do you realize that in two weeks you and I will be spending a full night in this bed. Doing the... you know... love making." He stares at her and flashes her a smile. 

"All night - huh?" she asks, lying down beside him. "All night's an awfully tall order, Joshua." 

He turns on his side and faces her. He takes her in his arms and holds her close staring into her eyes for a moment and then kissing her passionately and says, "All night." 

"Well - then would you get out of here already," she says with a smile. 

They hear Josh's cell phone ringing from the living room. He presses his forehead to Donna's and says, "Damn it!" 

"Go - get it, I'll take care of this stuff," she assures him. 

Josh gets up and goes to the living room to take the call. Donna, meanwhile fishes under the bed for the envelope she has cleverly hidden there. Carefully, she places it in his luggage between his sweats and his boxers, knowing that they're the first things he'll pull out. 

Josh walks back in to the bedroom and says, "That was Leo - they're in the car. They just picked up Sam and they're on their way here" 

"I should go," she says. 

"No, stay. Stay as long as you'd like. In fact, while I'm gone - feel free to stay here anytime," Josh says pulling her close. 

Wrapping her arms around him she asks, "That won't freak you out - me invading your space?" 

"Freak me out - No. Turn me on - Definitely," he responds. 

"Turn you on?" she asks incredulously. 

"C'mon Donna, hanging up the phone after talking to you and knowing that you're sleeping in my bed. Definitely a turn-on," he replies. 

"Huh! Who would have guessed?" she asks rhetorically. 

"You of all people should know that I'm full of surprises, Donna," he says slyly. And places a long lingering kiss on her lips that's interrupted by the buzz of the doorbell. 

Josh walks over to the buzzer and waits for the knock on the door to let them into the condo. "Hey Josh, you ready?" Sam asks. "Hey Donna." 

"Hi Sam," she replies. 

"Yeah - I'm ready, just let me get my stuff," Josh says heading to the bedroom. 

Donna quickly walks over to Sam and quietly says, "You have the envelopes right?" 

"I've got `em," he replies with a smile. 

"Just one per day. I'm not kidding, Sam. If I find out that you caved - I'm unleashing the sisterhood," she says sternly. 

"One per day - I swear Donna," Sam says fearfully. 

Josh comes back into the room with his bags and moves towards the door. He pulls Donna into his arms and kisses her softly on the lips. "I'll call you tomorrow," he says. And then he whispers, "Two weeks." 

She nods at him with a smile and repeats, "Two weeks." With that, he and Sam are gone. Donna stands for a moment alone in Josh's living room looking around at... well, nothing really and then she thinks to herself with a chuckle, `Now what?' 


	29. Interactions 29

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*****

**"YOU can't wait - how do you think I feel?" ***

After a long flight, they arrive at the hotel and Josh is getting settled into his room. He opens his bag and digs for the sweats that Donna has packed him when he comes across an envelope. He pulls it out of his luggage to examine it. It says Joshua on it and it's Donna's handwriting. He smiles and sits down on the bed to open it. He unfolds the piece of paper inside and reads: 

> _Joshua -_
> 
> _This is the first of 14 letters that you will receive over the next two weeks. Sam has the rest of them. And before you take off running for his room, he has been instructed to give you one, and ONLY one, letter per day or face the wrath of the sisterhood._
> 
> _You left here a few short hours ago, and already I miss you. It's as if a piece of me is missing. I'll pass the days with work but be assured, the nights will be spent with thoughts of you. Thoughts of "My Joshua." I'll think about how much we know about each other and how much we've learned over these past weeks. I have so much more to tell you, so much more to share and in return so much more to learn. There are so many questions I've yet to ask you and so many answers I've yet to hear. This is just the beginning for us Josh._
> 
> _Love - Donnatella_

  
Josh carefully placed the letter back in its envelope, changed into his sweats and, made a beeline for Sam's room. He knocks. Sam opens the door and let's Josh in. Suddenly, Sam sees the stationary in Josh's hand. "Please don't ask me to give you another letter. I have VERY specific instructions on this Josh and if I let Donna down she said I would..." 

"You'll suffer the wrath of the sisterhood?" Josh finishes. 

"Yes," Sam replies. 

"I already know," Josh says. 

"And you understand?" Sam asks. 

"Sure," Josh shrugs. 

"You're going to pressure me into giving you another letter aren't you?" Sam asks. 

"Absolutely - you know why, Sam?" Josh asks. 

"Because I'm weak?" Sam asks in return. 

"Because you're weak," Josh answers. "Where are they?" Josh asked as he began going through Sam's luggage. 

"Josh..." Sam begins. 

"I know there here somewhere," Josh says as he continues to look through the drawers in Sam's room. 

"There not here," Sam says. 

Josh looks up at Sam and questions, "What do you mean they're not here? Where are they?" 

"Well..." Sam starts. 

"Sam..." Josh says warningly. 

"I gave them to the President," Sam states. 

"YOU DID WHAT?" Josh asks. 

"I'm weak, Josh. I knew you'd come looking for them and I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep them from you, so..." 

"So you gave them to THE PRESIDENT?" 

"Yes," Sam states awaiting the wrath of Josh. 

Josh runs his hand through his hair and sits down on the bed, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow," he says. 

"That's it? You're not mad?" Sam asks. 

"No, Sam, I'm not mad - just..." Josh begins. 

"Disappointed?" Sam asks. 

"Yeah. Listen, it's late," Josh says standing up and making his way to the door, "we should get some sleep." 

"Yeah - goodnight," Sam says as he lets Josh out of his room. 

Josh crept back to his room, knowing that he wouldn't be talking to Donna tonight and that he wouldn't get another letter until tomorrow. He got under the covers and tried to sleep. He turned on the TV. He turned off the TV. He turned on the radio. He turned off the radio. He got tired of tossing and turning so, finally, he got up opened his laptop and began to type. 

* * *

Donna got into the office at 7:30 and began organizing her day. She knew the phone would be ringing any minute and she wanted to get her desk, and her day organized before undertaking the phone and the four reports that Leo had left on her desk to be summarized. She turned on her computer and logged into her e-mail. She got excited when she saw that Josh had already written to her, she opened it quickly. 

>   
>  To: dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
>  Cc:  
>  From: jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
>  Subject: Letters? 
> 
> Donnatella,  
>  I found your letter tucked NEATLY in my sweats - Very Cute. As you expected, I went to Sam's room to shake him down only to find out... 
> 
> HE GAVE YOUR LETTERS TO THE PRESIDENT FOR SAFE KEEPING!! 
> 
> Not exactly what you had in mind is it? 
> 
> Thirteen Days And Counting,  
>  Joshua 

  
Donna had a small chuckle at Josh's expense. The President had her letters and she knew that, while he would NEVER read them, it would make Josh nuts. 

CJ breezed into the bullpen and stopped at Donna's desk. "So... no whining, no barking, no begging. That all adds up to one thing, Josh is gone?" she asked. 

An amused Donna looks up at her and replies with her arms in the air to signify victory, "For the next 13 days, this is a Josh free zone!" 

"And for the next 13 nights..." CJ questions. 

"Also, a Josh free zone," Donna replies disappointedly. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Wanna get a bite for dinner this evening. Late - after my 8:00 briefing," CJ asks. 

"Sure, sounds good," Donna replies. At just that moment, the phone rings, "Here we go... Josh Lyman's office," Donna says. 

CJ whispers, "I'll talk to you later about dinner," and scurries off to her office. 

"No sir, I'm sorry. Mr. Lyman is out of the office this week and next. I can set something up for you when he returns... Sir, may I put you on hold for just a moment? Thank you." Donna presses the button on the next incoming telephone line, "Josh Lyman's office." 

"Donna - it's me," Josh says into the telephone. 

"Josh, hang on," she says as she goes back to the person on the other line. She finishes her call and then goes back to Josh. "Okay - I'm back." 

"You know it's MY phone line. I think I should get precedence over... whatever else is going on there." 

"What you want Josh?" she asks hurriedly. 

"Well, good morning to you too sweetheart," Josh deadpans. 

"I'm sorry Josh, but I didn't just get up and order continental breakfast from room service. I actually have, you know, work to do. You see I work for this guy who is such a..." she begins. 

"Watch it Donna," Josh replies. "Did you get my e-mail?" he asks. 

"Yes," she says 

"And?" he asks. 

"And what?" she asks with a smirk. Oh this is going to be fun. 

"And the President has your letters," Josh whispers. 

"Josh, do you really think that he's going to read them?" she asks. 

"What if he does?" he asks. 

"Josh, don't worry about it - I have to go, I have things to do for Leo," she says. 

"Fine, I'll talk to you later," Josh whines. 

"Goodbye Joshua." 

"Bye." 

* * *

Josh, Sam, and the President make it through the day rather uneventfully. No major roadblocks and no hiccups that they didn't expect or have an answer for. Josh has been bouncing around all day in anticipation of Donna's next letter. Every time he and Sam were alone, he expected to get one but Sam never mentioned anything. Finally, back at the hotel, there is a knock at Josh's door. "FINALLY!" Josh says to no one there. He opens the door only to find the President standing in his door way. "Oh, good evening sir," Josh says with disappointment. 

"Way to muster the enthusiasm there Josh," the President says. 

"I'm sorry sir, I just thought you'd be Sam." 

"Thought he'd be bringing you one of these?" the President asks with a smirk holding up a piece of that infamous pink stationary. Just as Josh attempts to swipe it out of his hand, the President wafts it past his own nose. "Smells good," he remarks. Josh is fidgeting beyond control and the President decides that he's had his fun for the evening and gives Josh the letter. "Here you go Josh. To be honest, I'm surprised that you didn't come rummaging through my luggage for these." 

Josh gratefully takes the letter and says, "Sir, if I didn't think that the secret service would have made me look like Swiss cheese, I would have." 

"Go enjoy your letter and then join Sam and myself for some dinner," the President orders. 

"Yes sir - thank you." 

* * *

Donna and CJ head out for a late dinner at Antonios. They spend the first few minutes chit-chatting about what's going on in the office, but just as they receive their meals, CJ says, "Okay, spill it." 

"Spill what?" Donna questions sincerely. 

"What's it like?" CJ asks. 

"CJ, I'm not following you - what's what like?" Donna asks. 

"Being with Josh," CJ says, finally cluing Donna in. 

"OOOOH, what's THAT like," Donna states. 

"Yeah, so spill it," CJ says. 

"I really never thought I'd get the chance to say this but... it's wonderful. I mean there's the self deemed `Political Bulldog' that I get to deal with all day in the office. But, when we're not there... he's so different CJ," Donna says. 

"Different how?" CJ asks curiously. 

"He's so... I don't know... attentive. I mean, we used to joke about `the wooing' but CJ, he's good at it. He's so sweet and so concerned with what I think when we're not in the office," Donna begins. 

"Donna, I don't know how to break this to you, but he's always concerned with what you have to say - especially in the office," CJ retorts. 

"Are you kidding, he spends the day trying to get me to shut up," Donna says. 

"Yeah, but what you don't see or hear is how he quotes you in staff meetings... `Donna said... Donna thinks...' quite frankly \- the rest of tend to find it a bit annoying," CJ says. Donna sits and stares at her, surprised at just how frank she was when CJ says, "Relax Donna, I was kidding. Actually, it makes me proud of you when he quotes you at such an important meeting. And to tell you the truth, I think it makes him proud to be able to quote you on such important things." 

"Really?" Donna asks. 

"Yeah - but let's get to the good stuff," CJ says. 

"What do you want to know?" Donna asks. 

"C'mon you know - girl talk - what's Josh like, you know... in bed?" CJ whispers. 

Donna finds it hard to stifle her laughter but replies at a whisper, "I don't know." 

CJ's expression turns serious and she says, "What do you mean you don't know?" 

"We promised Leo that we would take it slow," Donna replies. 

"Are you telling me that you and Josh haven't slept together yet?" CJ asks incredulously. 

"That's what I'm saying," Donna says matter-of-factly. 

"Huh," CJ says. 

"Why is that so hard to believe, CJ?" Donna asks. 

"How can I explain this... for four years, there has been this... tension between the two of you. Some days it was as if you could literally cut it with a knife. And, the only thing I could ever chalk it up to was pure sexual tension. I just thought that the very second the two of you were given the chance, it would be all over. I mean, I thought we'd have to get out the fire hoses to keep the two of you apart," CJ explains. 

"Well..." Donna begins, "it hasn't been easy to... you know, not." 

"But, soon, right?" CJ asks. 

"When he gets home next weekend," Donna replies. 

"Oh my God - I can't wait," CJ says excitedly. 

"YOU can't wait - how do you think I feel?" Donna questions. 


	30. Interactions 30

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "No, Josh, I don't know" ***

Josh sits on the windowsill and opens his second letter... 

> _Dear Joshua,_
> 
> _I've been waiting for a long time to see the sun shine, to take a stroll in the rain, and see the beauty of a new day with you. I've been waiting to feel your warm touch; waiting for our relationship to blossom; waiting for my life to begin anew; waiting for a love that would never end. Now I have the possibility of all of these wondrous things and so much more-my dreams came true, the day I met you._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _

  
Josh carefully places the letter back in the envelope, runs her familiar scent past his nose one last time and tucks the envelope neatly in his luggage. `Someday... someday our kids are going to want to read these,' he thinks to himself. He leaves the room, his mood soaring, and meets Sam and the President for dinner. 

"So?" Sam asks. 

"So what?" Josh questions. 

"So, how was tonight's letter?" Sam probes. 

Josh can't help but grin from ear to ear, dimples and full effect, and says, "It was... okay." 

"Okay?" the President asks. "Josh, you couldn't get that letter out of my hands fast enough. Something tells me it was more than `okay'," he adds with a wink. 

"Can we not talk about this?" Josh asks, still not able to make himself stop smiling. 

"No," Sam and the President respond in unison. 

"What's it like?" Sam asks. 

"What's what like?" Josh asks in return. 

"Being with Donna?" Sam elaborates. 

"Sam!" the President says, stopping him in his tracks. 

"I don't mean... that... I mean, four years of looks, of touches, of reading each other's minds has finally come to a head and you're being allowed... hell, encouraged, to act upon it... what's that like?" Sam clarifies. 

"Yeah Josh, what's it like to finally see what you want so clearly and have it within your grasp? To love so deeply and to be loved so deeply in return that you share the same soul?" the President asks. 

"I... I don't know if I can explain it," Josh says. "It's like being shot, and at the same time being so grateful that she wasn't there and happy that she's not hurt. It's like being caught up in congressional hearings and doing anything and everything it takes to protect her. It's like politics isn't the only thing in the world. It's like being a political bulldog at the office and going home at night and being a different person. It's like... being finally getting a chance to be... I don't know..." 

"You?" the President asks. 

"Yeah, it's like finally getting to be me," Josh replies. 

"Cool!" Sam says. 

"Very cool," the President states. 

* * *

Josh excused himself after dinner and returned to his room to call Donna. He tried her apartment, no answer. He tried the office, no answer. `It's after midnight - where in the hell is she?' he thinks to himself. He tries one last number with success. 

"Hello?" she answers. 

Josh is suddenly filled with so much happiness that he feels like he might explode, "I see you decided to take me up on my offer," he says. 

"Oh - I'm so glad it's you," she replies tiredly. 

"Well who else would it be calling my condo at midnight?" he asks "You decided to stay," he states. 

"I wasn't going to but... well, I had dinner with CJ this evening and after I talked to her I just... I just wanted to be near you. This is as close as I could get," she replies. 

"I'm glad you're there," he insists. 

"So, how was your day?" she asks. 

"Well, I sent you a couple of emails with things that need to be done and faxed back to us, but other than that... I guess I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to talk about you," he says. 

"What about me?" she asks, feeling like a teenager. 

"How was your day? What did you do?" he asks. 

"Let's make a deal - no work after hours," she suggests. 

"Deal. How was your dinner with CJ?" he asks. 

"Good. It was fun. I don't get to go out to dinner and have `girl talk' very often so it was a refreshing change of pace," she says. 

"What did you talk about?" he probes. 

"Well, Joshua - that's girl talk, if I told you I'd have to kill you," she says with a snicker. 

"Ha, ha, ha - very funny," he responds. 

Their conversion continues for over an hour when Donna points out, "Josh - I don't want to hang up, but it's late." 

"I know. Go get some sleep Donna," he orders. 

"Good night Joshua." 

"Hey Donna..." he begins. 

"Yeah?" 

"The letters - nice touch," he says. 

"I hoped you'd like them. I'll warn you... they get a little sappy," she says. 

"I can't wait," he says with a chuckle. 

"I'll talk to you in the morning," she says. 

"Sweet dreams Donna," he says and hangs up the telephone. 

* * *

The next four days were hectic. Leo had Donna summarizing reports and writing reports regarding any polling numbers that Joey sent into the office. The President was gaining ground in the polls the campaign tour was well underway and everyone in the office was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Josh's days were occupied by the campaign and his nights were eagerly filled with Donna's letters and phone calls. The telephone at Donna's desk rang and she answered, "Josh Lyman." 

"Yes, yes it is, in fact, Josh Lyman," Josh responded. 

"Josh, I'm busy - what do you want?" Donna said in a rushed tone. She scrambled, grabbing folders, pulling documents off of the printer. 

"Nice to talk to you too. You know, I like talking to you much better at night after hours," he says with a smirk. 

"That's great Josh, again, what do you want?" she questions again, no time to play. 

"Ooookay - I'm looking for yesterday's numbers from Joey. We didn't get a copy of the report," he says. 

"Yes you did - I had it overnighted, it should be at the front desk right now," she replies. 

"Yeah, I checked there - nothing," he responded. 

"Can you give me half an hour? I'll track the package," she asks. 

"Donna, I kind of need those numbers now," he says. 

"Well Josh, I don't know what to tell you. You won't let me fax them to you, the package obviously hasn't been delivered, and I'm sure that you're not going to sit on the other end of the phone and write them down as I recite them all to you. So, genius, what would like me to do?" she asks. 

"You know, Donna..." he begins, "it's not as if I'm there giving you a million other things to do. I wouldn't think it would be that difficult to get this one little thing done," he says in an overly `bossly' tone. 

"I'll give you five seconds to retract that statement," she says in disbelief. 

"I'm not kidding Donna, I've asked for two things in the past three days - this is one of them and obviously it's not getting done." Sam and the President have taken note of the conversation and noticed that it has taken a turn for the worse. 

The President gives Sam a look and nods his head toward Josh and the telephone. Sam stands and walks towards Josh, taking the phone out of his hand. "Donna, it's Sam." 

"Hi, Sam. Could you put Josh back on, we weren't finished?" she asks. 

"Okay - I was talking on the phone and now I'm not," Josh interrupts looking at his empty hand. 

"Oh - well, I think for now, you are," Sam replies to Donna. "Could you do us a favor and track the package when you get a chance? We're leaving this hotel soon and I don't want to cross paths with it," Sam states. 

"Sure, give me about half an hour. And Sam, tell Josh," Donna says as her tone changes to anger, "just tell him I'll talk to him later." 

"Will do - call me back on my cell when you hear something. Thanks again Donna." 

"You're welcome Sam," Donna replies. 

* * *

The President, Josh, and Sam are sitting around the table in the Presidential Suite, discussing the agenda for the next few days. Well, Sam and the President are discussing it, Josh is brooding, when suddenly, Sam's cell phone rings. "Sam Seaborn." 

"Sam, it's Donna. The package made it to the hotel at 6:30 this morning and was signed for by someone named D. Pendros," she stated. 

"Thanks Donna, I'll make them go look again," Sam says writing down the name of the person who signed for the package. 

"Sam... can I talk to Josh?" she asks. 

"Maybe..." Sam says. 

"Maybe?" she questions. 

"Are you going to yell at him?" Sam asks. 

"Maybe," she says sternly. 

"Give me the phone," Josh says as he swipes it from Sam's hand. With that, the President and Sam head down to the front desk to find the package and to give Josh some privacy. "Donna?" 

"Josh." 

"What's going on there?" he asks. 

"Well, you precious package was delivered, just as I said it was, at 6:30 this morning. They must have it at the desk somewhere," she replies defensively. 

"Donna..." 

"No Josh, just because you're not here, does NOT mean that I'm not busy," she states. 

"Donna..." 

"Leo has me summarizing memo's and writing the reports that you've been getting on Joey's numbers. Not to mention that I still have your office to run. Phones ringing, people wanting appointments..." she says. 

"Donna, stop," Josh orders. 

"What? You want me to write that up for you and send it in an email?" she asks curtly. 

"No, Donna I'm... I'm sorry," he states. 

"What?" she questions stopping in her tracks. 

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you - I know your busy it's just that... you know," he says as Sam and the President enter the room with the package. 

"No, Josh, I don't know," she says sadly. 

"I'll call you tonight - we'll talk about it then. Okay?" he asks. 

"Fine - I'll be here late though," she says. 

"I'll call you tonight at the condo," he says. 

"Okay," she says and they both hang up. 

"Here Josh," the President said, handing him the next envelope from Donna. "I know it's not time yet, but you look like you could use this now. I'll take may chances with the sisterhood." 

"Thank you," Josh said taking the letter. He took the letter into the next room and read it carefully, placing it back in it's protective envelope when he was through. He couldn't wait to talk to Donna tonight. 


	31. Interactions 31

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "Donna, please don't cry" ***

Donna's day went downhill from there. This was the busiest she'd been yet this week and her conversation with Josh did not help the situation. After a long day, Toby and CJ drew straws for the privilege of confronting Donna. CJ drew the short straw. She sat in the visitor's chair next to Donna's desk. "So, you wanna tell me what happened today?" CJ asked. 

Donna stopped what she was doing and looked at CJ for a long moment and spoke, "Not really, no." 

"C'mon Donna, what's up?" CJ asked again and motioned for Donna to follow her into Josh's office so that they could talk privately. 

"I just... I'm busy," Donna states. 

"Uh-huh, and..." CJ questions. Not getting a response, CJ continues, "Donna, even Toby was afraid to talk to you today. Have you met Toby Ziegler, he's afraid of no one. Now spill it... what happened?" she asks again. 

Donna takes a deep breath and flops down in Josh's chair, the way she's watched him do so many times. "I was busy this morning, I mean REALLY busy. Then Josh calls about not getting the package I sent them with Joey's number in it and he yelled at me," she says. CJ looked at Donna in confusion. "I'm not kidding CJ, he said..." and Donna recounted the conversation they had over the phone. 

"Donna, he said he was sorry," CJ says trying to understand and put things into perspective. 

Donna puts her head in her hands and says, "I know. But CJ, he's NEVER talked to me like that before. What if now that we're... you know... what if the work thing changes?" she asks. 

"Donna, I'm sure that's not what it is. Look," CJ says looking at he watch, "it's 12:30, you're tired, and Josh said he was going to call. Go home and wait to talk to him. I'm sure it's not what you think." 

"You think?" Donna asks. 

"I really do," CJ says ushering Donna out to grab her things and head out the door. 

* * *

Josh called the condo three times... no answer. `She did say she'd be working late - I'll give it another half hour before I call back,' he thought to himself. He began to pace the room. He felt awful about the way he'd talked to her today. The only thing he could think of to calm him was her letters. He pulled the letters from the last few days out of his backpack and re-read them in succession and placed each one neatly back into its envelope. 

> _Dear Joshua,_
> 
> _The first time I saw your face something changed inside me forever. For the first time in my life, I knew that real honor and truth existed. At first, I was afraid to approach you, afraid that you might not accept me. But when you looked at me and gave me a chance my fear melted away, and I knew that I must make you a part of my life forever. You've made me whole, and I'll be grateful to you forever, always hungering for your knowledge, your smile, and your touch. Thank you so much for all the opportunities you've given me. With all my heart, I only want to be with you. You're the reason I awake each and every day._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _

* * *

> _Joshua,  
>  I was leafing through my Diary and found a passage that I wanted to share with you. It's something that I wrote while you were in the hospital and we weren't sure whether or not you were going to make it: _
> 
> _Dear God,  
>  Every night I close my eyes and get on my knees to pray, hoping that you help him find the will to keep on fighting. I pray that you let him continue to show me how the good in the world. I pray that you let him continue to make the world a better place. I pray that you give me the chance to show him my heart. _
> 
> _Joshua - my prayers have been answered.  
>  Love,  
>  Donnatella _

* * *

> _Dear Joshua,_
> 
> _You're the one I want to share my days and nights with. There's something magical between us. I feel it when I'm with you. When I'm with you, I don't have to pretend or compensate. I can be me. And I know that even when I'm wrong, you'll only love me more. It doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing, I'm happy just to be near you. You're the whole world to me, full of laughter, song, and surprise, and I feel strong enough to take on any obstacle just knowing you're by my side._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _

* * *

And then there was tonight's letter, which he was now reading for the fifth time. 

He decided that he'd given her enough time and he picked up the phone and dialed his home number again. This time Donna answered. "Hi," she says wearily. 

"Hi," he replies. After a long moment of silence on both ends, Josh whispered into the telephone, "I'm sorry." 

"Me too," Donna replies. "I was just... I was busy and frustrated and unfortunately, you bore the brunt of it." 

"Yeah, well... I should never have talked to you like that. It's just that...God, Donna... I want to be there so badly. At first, two weeks didn't see so bad, but Donna I've gotta tell ya, right now it seems like..." 

"Forever," she finished. 

"Yeah," he responds. "Where are you?" he asks. 

"I'm at the condo, you called me here, remember?" she asks rhetorically. 

"No, I mean in the kitchen, in the living room..." 

"Oh - I'm in the bedroom. I came home and changed into a pair of your boxers and a Harvard t-shirt and curled up on the bed in the dark and waiting for you to call. I miss you Joshua," she says. 

Josh recognized the tone in her voice. She was beginning to cry. "I miss you to Donnatella." And he could practically hear the tears fall down her cheeks. He got up and turned the light off in his room, stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt and laid down on the bed to mimic her, "Donna, please don't cry," he says sweetly and sincerely. 

"I'm sorry, I just..." she begins. 

"I know," he responds. Trying to shake the funk, Josh says, "I talked to Leo today, he says you're doing a great job for him." 

"That was nice of him to say," Donna says wiping her eyes. 

"He wasn't just saying it Donna - he meant it. He appreciates everything you're doing... and so do I," he finishes. 

"Thanks... eight more days," she says with a slight smile. 

"Eight more days. You sound tired. 

"That might be the understatement of the century," she says. 

"I want to read something to you and then I want you to go to sleep, okay?" Josh asks. 

"Okay," she replies sleepily. 

Josh leans over and grabs tonight's letter off of his nightstand and recites: 

> _Dear Joshua,_
> 
> _The following is a letter that was written to Albert Einstein (Jonnie) from Mileva Maric (Dollie) in 1900._
>
>> _My Dear Jonnie,  
>  Because I like you so much, and because you're so far away that I cannot give you a little kiss, I'm writing this letter to ask if you like me as much as I do you? Answer me immediately. _
>> 
>> _A thousand kisses from your  
>  Dollie _
> 
> _Answer me immediately Joshua. A thousand kisses._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _

  
Donna smiles on the other end of the telephone and questions, "Was that tonight's letter?" 

"MmmHmm. And Donna..." 

"Yes," she responds. 

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Joshua," and Donna reluctantly hands up the telephone. She had expected an answer but got none. Too tired to consider being disappointed, she quickly fell asleep. 

Josh immediately calls Sam, "I know it's late, but I need the number of a florist in DC." 

* * *

Tonight, it was Donna's turn to dream. She stood on the shore staring out at the ocean when something made her turn around. It was Josh. He was standing there looking at her so contentedly. She smiled and turned to face him. He walked toward her, the sound of the ocean in her ears and the wind blowing through her hair. As he reached her, he placed his hands on either side of her face. "There you are. I've been looking for you," he says. 

"How long?" she asks. 

"All my life," he replies and places a gentle kiss on her lips. 

She smiles, takes his hand and walks down the beach. He turns to her and says, "I love you Donnatella." 

At that moment, the alarm started blaring. Donna smacked it, sending it to the floor. "Damn it!" she says. Then, her face breaks out into a full smile. `Hmm, that's the first time I've ever heard him say that,' she thinks to herself. 


	32. Interactions 32

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "Right now, you're in my tub..." he gulps, "naked?" ***

Donna's dream put her in a great mood. She made a quick stop on her way to the office to pick up some pastries and strolled through the West Wing like she was walking on a cloud. She headed through the communications bullpen and quietly tapped on Toby's door. "Yeah," he yelled. 

"Good morning Toby," Donna said placing a fresh cup of coffee and a danish on his desk. 

"Umm... Good morning?" Toby questions. 

"I just wanted to apologize for my... well my mood yesterday. I was a little..." she begins. 

"Off?" Toby asks picking up the danish. 

"That's putting it nicely - Thank you," she says as she turns to head for the door. 

"So, I take it everything with Josh is... okay?" Toby questions and Donna turns around. 

"Well, things would be better if he were here, but... yeah things are okay," she replies with a smile. "Toby..." Donna says, noticing the slight smile Toby's wearing beneath his beard. "you'd better be careful, someone might think you were happy for us." 

Toby changes his expression back to his usual scow and asks, "Don't you have things to do? Am I the only one who works around here?" 

Donna leaves his office and heads toward CJ's to bring her a cup of coffee and a danish as well. "Hey - good morning," Donna says. 

"Morning," CJ says in return. 

"Thanks for the chat last night," Donna says. 

"Thanks for the coffee and the eats," CJ replies. "By the way Donna, if you're on mood altering drugs... it's time for you to share." 

Donna smiles demurely, "No drugs. I just had a good talk with Josh last night and a really good dream this morning." 

"Okay - that's it, get out of here before you make me puke," CJ exclaims. 

Donna turns and heads out of her office but not before noting, "Seven more days." 

* * *

Later that morning, Donna was stunned to see that flowers had arrived for her. It was the most beautiful bouquet of tulips, lilies, and irises that she'd ever seen. Bonnie, Ginger, Margaret, and Carol were all waiting around the desk to hear what Josh had written. "Oh my God!" Donna exclaims, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Who do you think they're from?" she asks. 

"Are you kidding me? Is there any way that they're NOT from Josh?" Ginger asks. 

"Open the card, we're dying to hear it," Carol added. 

Donna reached for the card and read it to herself before sharing with the girls: 

> _Donnatella -_
> 
> _In your letter you asked for an answer immediately._
> 
> _I DO!_
> 
> _A thousand kisses -  
>  Joshua _

She held the card to her heart and fought back the tears welling up in her eyes. The girls began hounding her to read the card and she decided that it wouldn't do any harm for them to read it. After all, they knew nothing of the letters. Bonnie read the card aloud and while they all swooned at the closing of the note `A thousand kisses' they pressed Donna relentlessly for the question she'd asked him. "I'm sorry... I can't tell you," Donna says. 

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Margaret asks incredulously. 

"It's just... personal," she replies. As if her prayers had been answered, the telephone rang. "I'm sorry, I've gotta get this," Donna says picking up the phone. The girls went their separate ways back to their desks disappointedly. "Josh Lyman's office." 

"I'd rather hear you say, `Josh Lyman's bed'," Josh says. 

"Joshua," Donna says sheepishly, relieved to hear his voice. 

"Did you sleep well?" he asks. 

"Very well," she replies. 

"Did you dream about me?" he asks. 

"As a matter of fact, I did," she says. "The flowers are beautiful, thank you Josh." 

"You're welcome, so what was this dream about?" he asks leadingly. 

"The beach," she says coyly. 

"Buzzzz - I'm sorry, the judges are going to need further detail," he says. 

"I'll tell you later - not on White House phones," she says. 

"Woo Hoo - must have been a REALLY good one," Josh says. 

"Josh, did you need something?" Donna asks. 

"Just to say `Good morning'," he replies. 

"Oh - well then, good morning." 

"I've gotta get going, we've got a meeting in twenty minutes. We'll be busy today so I probably won't get to talk to you until tonight. Where will you be?" he asks hoping that he already knows the answer. 

"Well, I'm planning on leaving a little early and heading back to your place for dinner and a long, hot bubble bath," she says seductively. 

Josh gulps and says, "This is so unfair." He sighs and says, "I'll call you." 

"Kay - have a good day." 

"You too," Josh says before he hangs up the phone. 

* * *

Donna was amazed that the day seemed to fly by with minimal stress. She stopped at the grocery store near Josh's house to pick up a few things and then headed to the condo. She had taken a few things home to read but nothing that needed immediate attention so she went into the kitchen and begin to fix dinner for herself. The phone rang a few time and Donna answered it excitedly each time, but was disappointed each time to find that it wasn't Josh. She ate dinner and watched a little TV while she read some reports. At 9:30 she decided to turn off the TV, put on a little music and head for the tub. 

She ran the water and placed a couple caps full of the bubble bath that matched her perfume in the water. As the bubbles began to multiply, she lit the candles that she'd picked up at the grocery and poured herself a glass of wine. On her way through the living room, she popped in a CD, Tony Bennett, turned it up and grabbed the cordless phone - just in case. 

Donna sits in the tub, her hair twisted up in a loose knot, the candlelight flickering, the music playing, and thoughts of Josh running through her mind. 

* * *

Josh wraps up his last meeting and heads toward his hotel room when suddenly he remembered that the President hadn't given him his letter. Josh quickly changes direction and heads straight for the President's room. He passes by the secret service and knocks on the door. The steward answers and let's Josh in the room. "Josh, is there something else?" the President asks. 

"Only the matter of a small, fragrance filled, pink envelope," Josh says hopefully. 

"Ahhh... right - sorry," the President says as he goes into the other room to retrieve Josh's next letter. "Here you go," he says handing it to Josh. 

Like a kid on Christmas morning, Josh can't even wait to leave the room. He just opens the letter in front of the President and begins to read, the smile on his face growing bigger by the second and the President watching in amazement. Josh finished his letter, and with a dimpled grin placed the letter back into its envelope and said, "Thank you sir." 

"Josh, I know I shouldn't ask you this... but what's in those letters. I mean I've seen you chew up republicans and spit them out and I've seen you dance with beautiful powerful women, but I have NEVER seen you smile like that. And I have NEVER seen you so calm as after you read one of her letters. You don't have to show it to me - although, I could order you to," the President says with a wink. 

Josh looks down at the letter in his hand and hands it back to the President. "It's okay," he says. 

The President takes the letter, surprised that Josh is sharing it with him, perches his glasses on his nose and begins to read aloud: 

> _Dear Joshua, In my relationship with you I find, that in the dew of little things, my heart finds its morning and is refreshed, for there is nothing like the sweetness of your friendship, it deepens my spirit just as the air I breathe allows me to live._
> 
> _For me; you are incredible beauty, a heart inflamed, and a soul enchanted, a garden forever in bloom and a flock of angels forever in flight, a mirror that allows me to aspire to greatness and greater beauty by sharing your path._
> 
> _Amazing, you are so special to me, thanks just for being you!_
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _

"Wow," says the President as he closes the letter up. 

"Yeah," Josh says with a chuckle. "They're pretty much all like that." 

"You're a lucky man, Joshua." 

"Yes, sir. I'm well aware of that," Josh replies. "Umm, sir... if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make," Josh says pointing to the door. 

"Go - tell her I said hello and nice job on the reports." 

"Thank you sir, I will." And Josh heads back to his room, letter in hand. 

* * *

Five minutes after Donna gets into the tub, the phone rings. "Hello," she says. 

"Wathca doin'?" Josh asks. 

"Taking a bath." 

"Right now?" 

"Yep," she replies. 

"Right now, you're in my tub..." he gulps, "naked?" he asks. 

"Mmm hmm, surrounded by bubbles," she says seductively. 

Josh lowers his voice and asks, "Are you thinking about me?" 

"Nope," she replies trying not to laugh. 

"NO?! Wait a minute, I hear Tony Bennett in the background - you ARE thinking about me," he says confidently. 

"Okay - so maybe I am thinking about you," she says and Josh can hear the water stir in the tub as she moves. 

"You're killin' me Donna - you know that right?" he asks. 

"Seven days, Joshua," she states. "So, what are you doing tonight?" she asks. 

"Well, I just back from meeting with the President. Who, by the way, says to tell you that you're doing a great job on the daily reports that we get," Josh says. 

"Good, I'm glad he likes them," she responds. 

"Umm... Donna?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you be hugely upset if I let the President read one of your letters?" Josh asks, almost afraid of the response. 

Donna is surprised by the question but asks, "Did you read it first?" 

"Yes," he replies. 

"And you didn't feel... odd about him reading it?" she questions. 

"No, why would I? It was a nice letter," he responds defensively. 

"It's just that, towards the end, some of them get a bit... well, a bit more than plutonic," she says. 

"REALLY?! Donnatella Moss, I'm shocked!" 

"They're not porn Josh," she clarifies. 

"Damn," he says with a smirk. 


	33. Interactions 33

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "Do you realize that I've moved from counting days to counting hours?" ***

The next five days passed slowly, but they passed. Josh, Sam, and the President were gathered in a conference room on Air Force One, on their way to their next destination. The meeting broke and Josh went back to his seat. He pulled Donna's letters from the past few days out of his backpack and began to read them. The President walked into the cabin and sat down next to him. "I remember when Abby used to write me letters like that," he says. 

Josh puts down the letter and says, "It's like I have the huge secret and I'm dying to tell someone. It's killing me." Josh looks down at the letter in his hand and says, "you wanna read `em?" 

"Only if you don't mind Josh," the President says earnestly. 

"It's okay - I want to share them with someone. I mean, I want someone else to know how incredible this woman is," Josh replies. 

"Do you really think that we didn't already know that? You're the last one to get on board that bus, Josh," the President states. 

Josh hands the President the letters and he reads: 

> _Dear Joshua,_
> 
> _I am sitting here at my desk, thinking about you sitting there at your desk. I carry you in my heart. I don't understand all of the reasons, perhaps that is a lesson which I need to learn right now. Not always having a reason why. But if I had to think of a reason beyond what is palpable and obvious between us, I would say that I want to be the safe place in which you can share your true self._
> 
> _The universe provided an opportunity for us to meet. I don't know what it means, either. Not why, or how or anything except that you touch something so deep within me. I feel so many things for you. You confuse me but you make me smile with my whole self._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _

* * *

> _Dear Joshua,_
> 
> _Long I slept. Not a real sleep, but a sleep during waking hours. I went through the motions, just getting buy. Keeping myself busy so I wouldn't notice the empty spot in my heart. Then I found you or you found me, I'm not sure which. You, who could make me laugh, make me think and you, who made me feel again._
> 
> _Josh, you are the greatest thing in my life. You make me see the world with wonder again. Everyday I wait to talk to you, hear your voice. Your kiss is the fuel for my life now. Thank you._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _

* * *

> _Dear Joshua,_
> 
> _You probably have no idea how much joy you've brought to my life. I was lost in the shuffle of everyday existence, but the day I met you, I found my shining light. Each second that we're together is a flash, and every second that we're apart leaves me feeling empty. I'm so happy when I'm with you, that all my worries seem to fade, and I feel like I can accomplish anything. No problem is too great, no day is too long to get through, and I feel perfectly at ease and happy each time you look at me and each time I hear you call my name. This is why I wan to spend every waking moment with you. I want to hold your hand and happily stroll the paths of life with you -  
>  My Joshua. _
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _

* * *

> _Dear Joshua,_
> 
> _I miss you in the morning, I long for you sweet smile. If I denied it, I'd be so remiss. I miss you in the afternoon, I long for your laughter. I miss you so much. I miss you in the evening, when the blueblack curtain falls; I stare at your picture and wish that you would call. I miss you most in the nighttime; I long to hold you in my arms. Please hurry home, my Joshua, and fill my life with laughter once again._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _

* * *

> _Dear Joshua,_
> 
> _I miss you so much that my heart is filled with ache. Every day I think of your smile and all the happy moments you give me. When you're near, I feel at peace, but when you're away, I feel as if a part of my heart is missing. Remembering all the fun we've had and dreaming of all the nights to come, spent in the calm of each other's arms, leaves me feeling like I have a home in you. Please tell me that you feel the same. There's not a shred of doubt inside me. I can't wait until we can make the nights burn with the heat of passionate lovers._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _

* * *

"An incredible woman, indeed. I should probably make you wait until tonight for this but..." the President says reaching into his inner suit pocket for the next letter, "the two of you have handled this very well, I've decided to reward you." He hands Josh the letter. 

Josh grins and says, "Thank you sir. I thought I was going to HATE having to wait all day for one of these letters, but it does make the days go by faster, you know, knowing that there's some light at the end of the tunnel." Josh takes the letter and asks, "May I?" 

"Sure," the President responds and gets up to leave Josh alone with his letter. As he's just about to walk away, he adds one last thing, "You know, Josh... the last letter isn't really a letter." 

"I'm not sure I follow you," Josh says in confusion. 

"It's a box," the President says with a wink and walks away. 

Josh wonders for a moment what could be in the box but then turns his thoughts back to the letter in his hand. He opens it and reads: 

> _Dear Joshua,_
> 
> _At the moment I write this letter you are at meeting on the hill and I begin to think about your impending trip. I find myself lonely in the thought \- I can't even begin to imagine the reality that I will face without you. The days will be a Godsend, no doors slamming, no meals to call out for, no bellowing of my name through the halls. The evenings, on the other hand... no doors opening to see your smiling face, no shared late night dinners, no whispering of my name._
> 
> _Now, I'm staring out the window in your office waiting for you to return from your meeting. And as I sit here, I wonder: Where does your mind wander when you stare out of this very window? When you were in the hospital, what were you dreaming of when you smiled slightly in your sleep? What do you think about, these days, when you can't sleep at night? Where can I touch you or what can I say that will make you want me like no other?_
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _

  
One of the many perks of Air Force One is that you can actually use your cell phone while you're in the air. Josh wanders back to an empty conference room and pulls out his telephone to call Donna. "Josh Lyman's office," she says hurriedly. 

"You're busy?" Josh asks. 

"Swamped would be a more accurate description. And what pray tell, can I do for you?" Donna asks him. 

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you and I wanted to hear your voice," he says sincerely. 

Donna stops what she's doing and focuses her attention on Josh. "Do you realize you'll be home tomorrow?" she asks feeling like a giddy schoolgirl. 

"Do you realize that I've moved from counting days to counting hours?" he asks bouncing around the room. "Donna..." Josh begins lowering his voice, "the President says that the last letter isn't really a letter. He says it's a box." 

"Well Josh, have you ever known the man to lie?" she asks. After a moment of silence, she says, "Okay, bad choice of words. In this case, he's not lying." 

"What's in it?" he asks like a little kid. 

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out," she states. 

The door to the conference room opens. It's Sam. "Hey Josh, the President has some questions about tomorrow's speech. Can you help me out?" he asks 

"Yeah, just give me a sec," he replies. 

"Tell Donna, I said `hi'," Sam says, closing the door with a smile. 

"Sam says `hi'," he tells Donna. 

"I heard, sounds like you have to go," she says. 

"Yeah." 

"Let me give you your messages first and then I'll talk to you later tonight," she says. 

"Yeah, about that Donna. We're gonna be late tonight, I know I promised but, I don't know if I'm going to get a chance to call at a relatively decent hour and I don't want to wake you," he says. 

"It's alright Josh, call me if you can," she replies disappointedly. "Are you ready for your messages/" 

Donna gives him his messages and hangs up the phone. Sitting at her desk, staring at a picture of them from the inaugural ball, she says, "He'll call." 

* * *

Donna makes a few stops on her way back to Josh's and walks in the front door to find the light on the answering machine blinking. She presses the button and prepares to write Josh's message down and add it to the stack for him to look at tomorrow. 

* Beep * 

Donna, it's me. My schedule for tonight just got tighter and I'm definitely not going to get a chance to call you. Anyway, since I promised I would call you every night, this will have to do. I want to read something to you, it's a poem by Matthew Arnold written in the 1800's, it says what I can't seem find the words myself to say: 

_Longing_

_Come to me in my dreams, and then_  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day. 

_Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,_  
A messenger from radiant climes,  
And smile on thy new world, and be  
As kind to others as to me! 

_Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,_  
Come now, and let me dream it truth,  
And part my hair, and kiss my brow,  
And say, My love why sufferest thou? 

_Come to me in my dreams, and then_  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day. 

One more day, Donnatella. I'll see you tomorrow night. 

* Beep * 

Donna replayed the message several times and waited for the night to come so that tomorrow would get here that much sooner. 

* * *

President Bartlett gave his speech to the graduating students at The Ohio State University, met with state officials and hit the runway at exactly 7:30 pm. With any luck at all, they'd be landing in DC at 9:00 pm on the nose. Sam and the President sat in a conference room, almost hiding from Josh, wondering just how long it would take him to come looking for tonight's correspondence - a box. 

Josh bounced up and down the corridors of Air Force One opening and closing every door looking for the President. "Eureka!" he exclaimed as he opened the door to the conference room where Sam and the President sat in wait, the box sitting in the middle of the table. 

"Is this what you're looking for?" the President asks pulling the box closer to him. 

"I'm pretty sure you know it is," Josh says. 

"What do you think Sam, should we make him sweat it out a little longer?" the President asks. 

"I don't know, it might be good for him," Sam says with a smile. 

"Listen here old man," Josh says sternly looking at the President, "You just might be the most powerful man in the free world, but for what's in that box... I think I can take you." 

The President smiles widely, he and Sam get up leaving the box on the table. "Okay, okay...have at your box, Joshua. Oh, and by the way, don't think I didn't notice that `old man' comment." With that, they left Josh alone in the room - nothing but him and the box that Donna had packed for him. 

He carefully unwrapped the paper and noticed that the box was pink and the lid said, "Victoria's Secret." Suddenly, Josh's level of excitement rose. He opened the box in anticipation of what was inside and found only another letter amongst the pink and white striped tissue paper. He carefully took it out of the box and then the letter out of the envelope and began to read: 

> _Dear Joshua,_
> 
> _You've been gone for two weeks, but it seems like a year. Do you have any idea how often I look at your picture? Do you have any idea how much I mss you? Do you know how much I want you and how much I want you to want me? At night, I can't sleep from thinking about you - but truth be told, I'd much rather think about you than sleep. I'd rather think about places I want to touch you and about feeling your soft warm hands on my body. I think about kissing your soft lips and tasting that which is you. I think about you calling out my name in the heat of passion and about falling asleep in your arms. I eagerly await the minute that we're together again and for the sizzling nights spent in your arms. I love you so much Joshua, please say that you feel the same._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Donnatella _
> 
> _P.S. The item that came in this box is what I'll be wearing tonight when you get home._

* * *

After a long moment, Josh emerged from the conference room to find the President and Sam waiting for him in the corridor. "Well, don't keep us in suspense... what was in the box?" Sam asks. 

Josh chuckles in anticipation of what was ACTUALLY in the box and replies, "It was all a ruse. It was another letter." He holds up the final letter for them to see and hands the President the empty box. 

"You're kidding," the President says opening the box to find nothing inside. 

"Nope. Just the letter." As Josh begins to walk back to his seat he says, "Oh and the promise of what WAS in the box." 

The President examines the box more closely and notices the Victoria's Secret label on the lid. He looks up and sees Josh heading back to his seat whistling. 


	34. Interactions 34

**Interactions**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, would it were true. But alas, they belong to one with greater vision than I. All hail Aaron Sorkin the All-Mighty And Powerful Oz!  
**Spoilers:** Everything up through and including season 3  
**Notes:** This is my first REAL attempt at anything longer than a page and it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. 

Thank you: All thanks to Lucy_Mars. She has been reading the WW conversations that go on in my head and she's there for me when the voices are loud and chatter non stop. She has inspired me to do this. I hope you like it Lucy! As for everyone else - I guess I hope you like it too (hee - hee). 

* * *

*** "How, how could you possibly love that spot - it's so ugly" ***

Donna tried to keep as busy as possible all day - counting down the hours until Josh got home. At 3:30 CJ passed by her desk and said, "So... Josh'll be home tonight." 

"CJ, I don't want to talk about it," Donna responded, her eyes never leaving her computer screen. 

"Why not - I would think you'd be ecstatic. Screaming it from the rooftops even," CJ said. 

"CJ," Donna said moving her eyes to look at the woman in front of her, "I don't want to talk about it. I'm trying to keep myself busy until 7:30. Then I'm going home and I'm going to..." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," CJ says raising her hands to her ears. "I can guess what you're going to do." 

"So, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue not to think about it for a couple more hours," Donna said. 

"Carry on... oh and by the way - I want details," CJ says with a wink as she walks away. 

* * *

It's 8:00 pm and Donna has made it through the agonizingly long day. She stopped on her way back to Josh's to pick up a bottle of champagne, some strawberries, some candles, and some roses. 

By 9:30, Donna has the champagne and the strawberries chilling in the bedroom. The rose petals have been torn from their stems and thrown on the floor as a trail to the bedroom, and Tony Bennett is playing on the stereo. Only one thing left to do, change into what came out of "the box". 

* * *

Josh fidgets in his seat relentlessly. "Josh, STOP FIDGETING!" Sam says sitting next to him. 

"I can't help it, can't this thing go any faster?" Josh says excitedly. 

"Josh, we'll be on the ground in less than 10 minutes and I assure you there will be a car there waiting to take you to Donna," Sam says trying to calm him down. 

Josh looks at his watch and asks, "This is the longest 10 minutes of my life - you know that right?" 

"I envy you, you know that?" Sam asks. 

"What do you mean?" Josh asks in return. 

"I've watched the two of you do this dance for over 4 years, knowing that this day would come. I watch you two. I see you in meetings reading each other's minds and movements. She can finish every thought you've ever had, Josh. That's just so... so amazing. And, I want that with someone," Sam says. 

As the plane is landing, Josh says, "It took me a long time to find it Sam, and even longer to admit that I'd found it. So I guess my advice is this... don't stop looking - it's out there. If I can find it, anyone can." He finishes just as they are beginning to open the doors to the plane. 

* * *

The car carrying Sam and Josh pulls up next to Josh's condo building. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam asks. 

"Not if I can help it," Josh says as the chauffer is taking his bags out of the trunk. He picks up his bags and heads for the door. 

Sam picks up his cell phone and quickly dials the number, "He's on his way up." 

"Thanks Sam," Donna says and hangs up the phone and takes her place and leans seductively on the doorframe of Josh's bedroom. He turns the key and opens the door and is taken back at the sight. Candles everywhere, rose petals on the floor leading to `Oh my God - the bedroom', Josh thinks to himself. "Donna?" he calls softly. 

"In here." 

He walks back toward the bedroom where he sees her standing in the doorway. She's wearing a RED silk nightgown that goes all the way to the floor with a slit that goes all the way up her leg and slight spaghetti straps holding it on her slender shoulders. His mouth hangs slightly open and for the first time that he can remember, he's at a loss for words. She smiles slightly at his reaction and hands him a glass of champagne. He takes it from her and she says, "Welcome home." 

He takes her empty hand and says, "Come here." And he leads her into the bedroom facing the mirror over his dresser. He takes the glass of champagne from her and places his own next to it. His left arm slips around her waist and his hand rests on her stomach. His right hand moves around and tilts her chin up so that she's looking in the mirror. "Look how you beautiful you are," he says. Her eyes travel down to where his hand rests on her stomach and then back up to his face. She catches his eyes watching her in the mirror and she turns in his arms to face him and places a slow, soft, longing kiss on his lips. 

He kisses her in response. It's a gentle kiss. He wants to set the tone for the evening. He looks into her eyes and says, "Slow. I want to touch and taste every inch of you." 

Donna nods in response and feels the butterflies in her stomach flutter and the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. She's never wanted something so badly in her entire life. He kisses her again and this time moves to her neck. "I love this spot he says," running his finger along her neck where it meets her shoulders and places a soft kiss where his finger was. Donna closes her eyes and tilts her head back in response allowing him further access to that same spot. He lingers there as she runs her fingers through the curls at the back of his neck. She brings him back to her lips and kisses him to let him know that while she's fine with `Slow', more would be good.  
He stops and stares at her and she unbuttons his shirt. She pushes it off of his shoulders to the floor and begins to lift his white undershirt over his head when she notices his reluctance. "I've seen it before," she says to reassure him. 

"Not like this," he responds. 

"No, not like this," she says. She waits a short moment, looks him in the eye and says, "Trust me." 

He releases the shirt and lets her finish what she started. She looks at his scar and he watches her. It's been a while since she's seen it and he doesn't know what her reaction will be. She raises her hand and gently follows the scar with her fingertips and her eyes. She leans over and kisses the center of the scar and says, "I love this spot." 

"How, how could you possibly love that spot - it's so ugly," he questions quietly. 

"It brought you back to me. If not for this scar, you wouldn't be here. WE wouldn't be here," she replies sincerely. 

He lifts his arms and gently takes her head in his hands, "I love you," he says. 

She smiles softly at him and says, "I love you too." 

* * *

They made love for hours that night over and over again. Exploring each other's bodies, getting to know every inch, and eagerly waiting the next chance to pleasure the other. It was like nothing either of them had ever experienced or would ever experience again with anyone else. Josh never thought he would be so content just to hold someone in his arms and Donna never knew how content she would be just to be held by Josh. 

They spooned in bed after making love and he whispered into her ear, "I never knew it could be like this. I mean... I never knew it was supposed to be like this." 

She turned in his arms to face him and said, "Funny, I always knew it was supposed to be like this and I always knew it would be like this with you and only you." 

They fell asleep that night in each other's arms. They slept the sleep of animals with a hunger that's finally been sated, and of lovers who found each other at last, and of a man and woman who finally found their homes. 

  
THE END! 


End file.
